


The Tiger Of The North

by darkinator12



Series: The Tiger Of The North [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Sexual Assault, Background Femslash, Bisexual Male Character, Blood and Violence, Boys' Love, Canon-Typical Violence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossdressing, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Graphic Description of Corpses, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Sex, Iroh II Backstory, Lesbian Character, M/M, Murder Mystery, Philosophy, Post-Book One: Air, References to Depression, Reincarnation, Romantic Friendship, Shounen-ai, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, Worldbuilding, Yearning, danmei - Freeform, earth kingdom lore, spirituality, tragic past, xianxia and wuxia inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 65,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkinator12/pseuds/darkinator12
Summary: The Avatar's former earthbending teacher, Jen LuXian's journey reaches Republic City.  Jen LuXian never realised this visit, will have him face the past, he left behind five years ago. When reunited with the Prince of the Fire Nation, Zhu Iroh, it begins a journey through the northeastern territories. Understanding the fifteen years of shared history between the two men. Are there deeper feelings between the fallen Young Master of the Jen Clan and the honoured General of the United Forces other than sworn brotherhood?
Relationships: Iroh II (Avatar)/Original Character(s), Iroh II (Avatar)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Tiger Of The North [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092473
Comments: 29
Kudos: 11





	1. The Spring Flower Of The North

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this story four years ago. When I saw and read all of the Iroh II x OC fanfics and all of the OCs being female and I wanted to write one myself. The OC being male and a character I have always wanted to see in LOK fanfic, but never got to read about. I am thankful for the influence and inspiration from xianxia and wuxia fiction for helping me work out this complex story and all it's kinks. It has been four years in the making and finally it's being published.

The afternoon sun shone on the town of Tuji. It was like any other Earth Kingdom town. The jingle of the bells, young ladies wore on their ankles and the market sellers pushing whatever they were selling on the townsfolk and visiting tourists. It was a town with a reputation of being a commercial hub for merchants doing business from other parts of the kingdom or nobility wanting a piece of local craftsmanship. The town was normal, where nothing strange happened. Until the townspeople turned their heads to see a group of people come into town, rumours say they came in a wheelhouse through the road of the western plains or they came through the way of Omashu's barren plains north of the city.

The party consisted of five, who strolled through the town's centre. Three members of the party were female and wore plain robes of jade green, indicating their rank as serving girls. The other female in the party stood out from the serving girls, who wore a green and black crossed uniform, carried two sleek blades on her person, with her eyelids in the same shade as her uniform. It was not the women, who caught the eyes of the townspeople, but a man in front of the party, who seemed to be the leader. A flip and flicker of an artistically crafted fan was sighted by the eye, and the winds were fortunate to the man passing by, as the swirls of jade green and white layered hanfu robes were dancing in the wind, in unison with the man's long black hair. Strangely, the man had an air of calm zen and silent confidence. He was not unnerved about being in a small-town, but he stood out amongst the party of three serving girls and the other woman carrying weapons on her waist belt and was in the uniform of a kyoshi bodyguard.

_No one in Tuji looked like this man and it was rare to be graced with the presence of such a man._

The man strolled past an establishment that sold average robes to the townspeople. He had his finger and thumb on his chin, as he walked with the opened fan on his right hand with the confidence of a tigerdillo. He may look from out of town, but his wondering eyes indicated his curiosity about the town's establishments. A stall of colourful tassels interested the man in green and white; his fingers brushed against the tassels hanging above the stalls and the jingling of the bells were a regular sound in town, as the winds were strong this spring. The man waved the opened fan close to his face, smiling as he took in the bustling little scene and liked what he saw of the town, which had a visitors from the previous Avatar and his friends, when they were on the run from the Rough Rhinos, the Fire Nation's ground assassins, in the last years of the Hundred Years War.

This time green eelhounds roamed the western plains of the Earth Kingdom, commanded by the dregs of a formerly proud military, which had fallen to ruin after the ascension of the current Earth Queen, Hou-Ting. The man's air of zen was nice to see, compared to the puffing arrogance of the merchant lords that paraded here, with their wagons and carts through the western Earth Kingdom.

The girl with the blades on her waist belt looked around, and back at the man at her side. "This town is like a world in its own, Young Master. I can get used to this." The young woman said, in a gleeful expression with her eyes widened and looking around the various stalls and shops in this part of town. Her knives were hidden not to scare the local people, as her dark green eyelids drew attention to her enough by the townsfolk.

"At least, we are out of Gaoling and not on the road anymore." The man replied, in a lowered voice.

"Not to mention the road bandits, who might know who we are."

"Don't worry yourself, warrior maid. Your hands don't need to be soiled of blood for my sake."

"Yes….I understand."

"Should we buy something for the ship journey out of here."

"I like the look of the bright pink shawl from the shop next door."

The man in jade green and the woman with knives continued their stroll through the town's square, which was bustling with mid-afternoon business. The long-haired man had a right of it; to have the strange looks garnered by the townsfolk. He was not from Tuji and was considered an outsider, alongside the warrior maid hired to protect him. He smiled at the jingling bells from the stall of the tassels, knowing he had enough tassels to close the waist belt of his robes, which was decorated heavily in the lotus flower pattern. His body ached from the long days of travel in a wheelhouse, a reinforced carriage usually ridden by royalty or anyone rich enough to afford one. The abundant chatter through the town put the man at ease, at least the people were not focused on him and his party anymore, especially if the local seamstresses were smart enough to know the man's robes were not of ordinary craftsmanship, but were the craft of the best seamstresses and robemakers in Bao Yun, and the detailing of the intricate white and silver embroidery of the jade lotus would be enough for anyone to figure him out.

A delightful aroma was in the air, as it came from a stall that just opened and sold savoury fried dumplings. The warrior at the man's side was bewildered, knowing it made her feel nostalgic for home on Kyoshi Island, where the street food from the village cooks were different to the food in Tuji. He considered getting in line to try some of the savoury dumplings, but he didn't want to draw too much attention to himself, especially with the way he caught the eye of the town's population. He didn't do anything but walk past a few stalls with a kyoshi warrior in dark green warpaint over her eyes and three serving girls in plain coloured robes. It was the man's lot in life to catch people's attention, even if he breathed for a minute and someone would try to challenge him to a duel or kill him if they knew who he was, judging by the jade green and white robes he had on.

The man was no merchant lord, as evidenced by the protection of a kyoshi warrior. The man was a nobleman of the old blood, a young legend in the Earth Kingdom, the one they call the Earthbending Master, the Champion of Gaoling or whichever people wanted to address him by, since the man had many titles. Aside from his many titles, strip it all back and you get a name, a name that means something in the Earth Kingdom. Jen LuXian was the man's name, but anyone who knew anything about the Earth Kingdom, was to never call a master or madam by his or her name, unless you were family, a spouse or a friend. The noble masters and madams were addressed by their household titles by the general populous, as calling them by their courtesy or given names was usually followed by punishment; it depends on which young master or lady you insult by accident, as some families are more forgiving than others.

The earthbending master was merciful, not one to punish anyone for a minor mistake, but knew only the closest around him could refer to him by his name. Jen LuXian was always intrigued by how each town and village he visited was different than the last, and Tuji was no different. He had to keep a low profile, knowing who he was and where he just come from, not risking the lives of the people in this town. Jen LuXian was not in any real danger, as most people who know his legend stay away from him, unless they want to be shamed by the fact, they were beaten by a beautiful bending master. If Jen LuXian had been in danger, he had the kyoshi warrior, Kumi to defend him against the threats he cannot see. He was thankful not to be hurt on the way from Gaoling, especially knowing what happened there and how it was not meant to be the way things ended.

At the corner of the earth master's eye was a stall selling spring flowers. Bulb flowers of a yellow middle and white petals around them. The flowers were usually grown from seeds, originating from Jen LuXian's homeland of Bao Yun, and they were always popular in the spring season. He had been compared to spring flowers, which gave way to his latest title, the Spring Flower of the North because of his unmatched beauty. Jen LuXian didn't like the attention he got because of his appearance, as it detracted from the other aspects of his character and who he was, beneath the pretty face and obsidian brown eyes, which all his family members had. The master may resent the attention he gets because of his looks, but most of the time it was harmless compliments from his people.

As a man in the consensus of the Earth Kingdom, beauty was the provenance of women and not men. Jen LuXian was a man born into an old blood family and had a mother was a peerless beauty in the royal court of Ba Sing Se, and he was sure to inherit the same looks as her, or be average looking like his late earthbending father Master Kuen was.

" _ **None of the townsfolk know who I am yet. It's better this way, since anyone in this town could be a hired knife, paid by Master Daojing to kill me. Only Little Kumi can be trusted to protect me, if my bending fails me or the enemy uses chi-blocking against me. The quaint normality of this place fascinates me, nothing like the isolation of the mountains back home, where everything is quiet, except for the sounds of the native animals in the forests and the bustling life of Chiyo Town. I could have bought one of the stall tassels for Cousin Meiling, as a present when I return home to her. I want to save her gift for when I get to Republic City, where there is a range of choice in gifts. Little Meimei always wanted something from the United Republic capitol, but could not travel alone because she is too young to go without a noblewoman's procession."**_

The earthbending master was taken by the quaint scene in front of him, but he was on the lookout as he was not completely safe. Jen LuXian made enemies easily, being a gifted earthbender and had a habit of shaming other benders easily. He waves his unfolded fan over his face, as the wind felt good on his light skin and noted the young women in the streets whispering amongst each other, and looking at him. Jen LuXian was used to the attention his appearance brought, everywhere he went, but the admiration was harmless to him. The type of admiration he worried about was the rapacious suitors, who had the sole intention in trying to sleep with him and where not nice about being told no. The sweet aroma of the fried sweets on the streets incited the man to the point of wanting to try some of the local delicacies, but he needed to get to the local inn and rest from his long journey.

The kyoshi warrior hired to protect the young master, was gawking at all the stalls with a smile. Jen LuXian never underestimated the warrior maid; she may look sweet on the outside, but she was a ruthless fighter, sworn to protect his person and to lay down her life to save his. Jen LuXian was close to the local inn, even though the serving girls in his company would have prepared the rooms for them to sleep in for the days they were in town. Jen LuXian could not stay long without the townsfolk knowing who he was, and it could start a host of problems with the people in Tuji. The man watched the kyoshi warrior's fingers itch closer to her blades with green hilts on them, the perfect weapons for a warrior known to be little because of her short stature. Kumi never brought out her blades, unless Jen LuXian was in any real danger and the threat was right in front of her. He couldn't count the number of times, the warrior maid saved his life and he was thankful for her being willing to deal with his abnormal lifestyle.

As an earthbender, Jen LuXian should be defending himself, but he was the kind to use neutral jing, to wait and listen or do nothing, as some enemies were not worth fighting. The only ones worth fighting were if any direct harm came towards him or Kumi and he would have no choice to fight. Sometimes fighting was useless as disputes can be solved in different ways. This was the Earth Kingdom, where martial strength rules everything, bender or non-bender; it has always been this way, since the reign of the First Earth King and it's a nation that favours earthbenders by their ability to bend and their martial skills in battle. No person would be caught running away from a war or battle, or else the entire kingdom will shame them for being a coward forever and the curse of dishonour will pass down to the future generations of that person's family.

" _ **I would like to visit here again, not as a rest stop but to enthral myself into a new way of living. I have travelled throughout the Earth Kingdom, Western Air Temple and Southern Water Tribe. Never have I stepped into the motherland of the firebenders, as such a thought makes my heart race. Staying in one place for too long bores me and I will move on by then. Kumi has been my shield, since I started travelling again. She has always been steadfast and loyal, even when I don't need her to kill or intimidate someone for me. She keeps the rapacious suitors away from me, as she can use one look and people will back off, as the price of messing with the warriors is either death or a body part decapitation."**_

The air was a lot cleaner, than the stench of Ba Sing Se, as the people of Tuji were well and living comfortably, compared to the citizens of the so-called _impenetrable_ city. Jen LuXian lowered his head, not wanting to draw too much attention, since he was already banned from the Earth Kingdom capitol and was unwelcome in the eyes of the Hou-Ting monarchy. He shook his head, at the thought of how he should have brought his veiled weimao to better disguise himself from those, who will recognise his face and the lotus patterns on his robes. Jen LuXian may have some resentment for his peerless beauty, but he was happy for people to see him and have the harmless admiration he didn't mind having. His pretty face might deter people from believing Jen LuXian had a martial reputation of his own; being a gifted earthbender was something to be praised in a kingdom, full of mediocre benders. Only the great earthbenders stood out, like Toph Beifong and he wasn't arrogant enough to place himself on her level, but he was good enough to once be a student of hers.

A few kites in emerald green and blossom pink were flying in the air, seeing local children full of laughter and innocence, whilst running to move the kites in the sky. Jen LuXian and Kumi moved out of the way of one girl, trying to catch up with the other kids and it made the man's smile as bright as the mid-afternoon sun. The two kept moving, knowing few of the townsfolk stared at them, for being out of town and unlike their people, in the way they dressed. Jen LuXian was accustomed to the bustle of town life, as it was the same in Chiyo Town, a port town at the foothills of Bao Yun, where there was a mix of earthbenders, waterbenders, non-benders, and even the descendants of the northern Air Nomads roamed around Bao Yun. Jen LuXian didn't know what this quaint little town will bring him, during the days he will stay there with his retinue, until they got the first available passenger ship to Republic City.

* * *

The Tuji Inn was lovely to be in, with the colours of peach and pink being infused into every part of the furniture. The young master liked the minimalistic space his guest chambers had; it included a meditation space and his luggage didn't ruin the atmosphere it was trying to convey. The innkeeper downstairs was happy to serve, knowing Jen LuXian's detailed robes signified being from a family wealthy enough to wear such robes and had a humble temperament, in difference to the puffing merchant lords he was used to serving. The stay was for days. Jen LuXian knew not to get attached to the places he visited and he needed to move on. As far away as possible from Gaoling and to be at a significant distance from Ba Sing Se. The young master laid down on the bed, which had a mattress made from quality feathers, as the bed's comfort eased the man of thirty namedays in, as if he laid on a bed of clouds.

Jen LuXian knew his noble manners and got onto the guest bed with his black boots removed from his feet. His bare feet were slightly coated in soil, as he only wore shoes on Kumi's request. Not wanting her young master to have sore feet, even though being barefooted made Jen LuXian aware of everything around him and it connected him spiritually to the soil and the dirt he was walking on.

_**"From the local inn's respite area. People were talking about the Crimson Matron. Her nightmare ended, when the United Forces arrested the old matron on the north-western border, when she tried to flee. I stopped her with metalbending, as it was the viable defence against bloodbending at Xue Hua's skill level. People talked about the matron as if she was a folktale. The old woman was real, frightening to see in person and hid behind the guise of a helpful grandmother, when she was just as sadistic and cruel as the rumours say she was. The people of Tuji were blind to how dangerous the bloodbender was, to the point of the White Lotus assisting the United Forces in taking her and arresting her red disciples, whom were captured alongside her. The Crimson Matron has been in prison for five years, but people still speak as if she still roamed, as it proved there were people worse than the Earth Queen in the world."** _

The man stared at the ceiling, which was a minimalistic white and placed a hand over his head. Jen LuXian was no stranger to fighting, but only earthbenders and a few waterbenders, who were arrogant enough to challenge him to prove themselves. He was aware Kumi was guarding his chambers; it was her first patrol of the day to make sure no threats got to him, before he knew what the threat was. As an Earth Kingdom citizen, Jen LuXian knew the Crimson Matron and her short reign of terror on the waterbending population of the Earth Kingdom; she trafficked teenagers and young adults, who were waterbenders from their homes and villages, and then indoctrinating them into her cult.

After those events in his life, Jen LuXian had a distaste for bloodbending in general and was lucky to never met another bloodbender, as long as he lived in this world.

The guest chamber windows were open, the mid-afternoon breeze was felt on the man's face, as he turned to lie on his right side. Being in bed was where Jen LuXian was vulnerable, as it was the only time, when his guard was let down and when he had the time to decompress. Closing his eyes did nothing to shut out the townspeople talking about a bloodbending cult leader, long imprisoned and can no longer harm innocent people again. The man was used to being fearless in the face of a fight, but a single thought of the Crimson Matron and her blood curdling ways sent shivers down his spine, ignoring everything around him. It was always like that, but it was known to Kumi that her young master had fears, underneath the legend created by people in the Earth Kingdom.

The doors of the room were open for Kumi to enter. The dark green warpaint over her eyes made her look intimidating to anyone who saw her, but Jen LuXian knew her was as the warrior maid, who always had a smile on her face and never let anyone kill her thirst for adventure. Kumi stood by the door, with her hands behind her back, as it's was the way of the bodyguard code, the Kyoshi Dojos in Republic City taught her well. The warrior had her lips pursed together, as the occupation of a kyoshi bodyguard was not for the faint hearted. It made Jen LuXian almost forget Kumi was a warrior trained in the art of the sword and in stealth, which made her the perfect weapon against his old enemies or the new ones he makes.

Jen LuXian used to be a popular and well respected earthbender, until he started wandering around the kingdom, with nothing but wearing black robes and wore a weimao with a see through veil over his head, which made his peers think he was abnormal to forsake a martial occupation and waste his gift of earthbending doing nothing.

"I'm glad the room is up to standard, Young Master Jen." Kumi said, bowing before him with a hand over a fist, the traditional Earth Kingdom way.

"I don't suspect bounty hunters and potential killers to reside in this establishment." Jen LuXian replied.

"You don't know for sure, unless we have another Gaoling situation."

"If the men of the inn or this town learn to keep their hands to themselves."

The kyoshi warrior's eyes were shifty; it was a habit Kumi had whenever, she got anxious or was guilty about something. "I'm sorry, Young Master Jen. The situation in Gaoling was my doing and I should be banished from your service or hand myself into the Daojings for my actions."

"No…warrior maid. You did well. It was my mistake was trusting our hosts will be honourable for one night, and I was wrong."

"The people in the wine sink don't know who we are."

"This town is quaint, Kumi. Not known for hosting killers, but merchant lords, who get rich from selling across the kingdom. We can relax here and not worry about an attack, unless we are on the road again."

"The innkeeper was descent enough to host us."

The earthbending master's lips turned into a smile, a smile that was only for certain people in his life. "The innkeeper's wife is a known seamstress in town. He knew my robes were too high quality, to be from a merchant lord to buy or sell himself."

"I don't like the soldiers outside of town, the ones who stopped us before we got in." Kumi moaned, with her arms folded.

"Better we don't draw attention to ourselves. If the worst is to happen, then the serving girls can flee first. The two of us are distinct. We look different to the townsfolk here and it will arouse suspicion from the military men outside the town's borders."

"You should be careful, Young Master Jen. Any enemy of the queen is an enemy to her army and loyalists. I don't want to see you thrown in prison."

"I was only banned from the royal palace, it was the lightest punishment given to me."

The kyoshi warrior began to laugh, with a hand over her mouth, even though it made her look immature to do such. "The cooking girls from the stalls asked about you, through one of the men in the wine sink to give a message to me." Kumi rolled her eyes, at the thought of any girl in this town attempting to approach her young master without knowing the proper societal code. In her eyes, Young Master Jen was not for sale and was not for approach by random strangers.

"The admiration is harmless. Kumi. You shouldn't concern yourself with their fleet of infatuation."

"I'm always on guard. You know what my duty is to you and how I must carry it."

"I am fortunate to have you at my side, no matter how we disagree."

"I'm glad to be with you, travelling around the Earth Kingdom is something, a small islander like me never thought would happen."

"Your sword has saved my back more times than I can count."

Jen LuXian drew a breath of relief, he understood Kumi's sentiment and why she came into his service. He was not blind to the suitors he attracted with his fair beauty, and some of those suitors had predatory intentions towards him and it was the kyoshi warrior's duty to make sure those people got lost or lose a body part. The cooking girls in town were harmless to Jen LuXian, but to Kumi they could be potential threats to her young master's modesty, as girls can hide behind false faces as well as men. He was grateful for the warrior's protection, even though her methods were harsh to the point of scaring away potential partners, Jen LuXian could have obtained, had it not been for the warrior's paranoia. He was used to Kumi's flighty behaviour, but it was not fitting for a kyoshi warrior trained and experienced to act like a frightened ostrich-horse when spooked. He had no bitterness to the warrior maid hired to serve him, but he was used to her ways and accepted them, because those ways saved his life on many occasions throughout his journey.

The master turned to his left side, seeing Kumi stroll out of the room fiddling her fingers together. He didn't want to make her feel bad, but there was a certain line that shouldn't be crossed between warrior and master. As the young woman remained professional and tried not to get attached to him. Kumi couldn't because she began to see Jen LuXian, as more than just someone to serve and protect, she saw him as a friend and it was hard for Kumi, as young as she was to get past that and remain the faithful protector to him. Jen LuXian was not the type to make friends easily, the ones he had were distant to him and getting on with their own lives without him in the picture. Having the warrior maid as Jen LuXian's friend was not such a bad idea, since Kumi was close enough to him to become more than what she was paid and ordered to do for him.

* * *

Jen LuXian and Kumi finished their meal in the inn, as it was enough to get them through the night. The two of them peaked at a group of five soldiers, in the moss green uniform of the Earth Kingdom Army, but these were the dregs, the ones who had nothing better to do than guard towns and villages, because town mayors and village leaders pay for their protection from bandits and thieves roaming from the Si Wong Desert and the western plains. The soldiers strolled through town in a manner of unity and formation, with the townspeople moving out of the way of the soldiers. The master had no love for the military that was supposed to serve and protect the people of the Earth Kingdom.

Some parts of the Earth Army became known as the queen's dregs, who had nothing better to do, than take money from provincial and state leaders for their protection and getting peace in return. In Jen LuXian's eyes, it was subtle business and the soldiers of this unit did their jobs, even though they patrolled the town to expel, anyone who was not from the town of Tuji.

The master turned away, whilst he and the kyoshi warrior sat on the patio of the inn. Jen LuXian had known soldiers were informed on what happened in other towns and cities, but he couldn't afford for his low profile to be shattered, as the situation in Gaoling made him flee in the dead of dawn, ruining a portion of his journey to Republic City, but being on the road was more dangerous, which meant the second half of the journey had to be made on another ship to avoid the nasty characters the northern foothills had to offer. Jen LuXian was sure Kumi was aware of the consequences of her knives, which resulted in two pairs of hands being severed and it was how they had to avoid detection from Gaoling's Domestic Forces. He was half-asleep, when his party had to flee the south-western town, but Kumi stayed vigilante in protecting him, especially travelling through the kingdom so late attracted unsavoury characters, he did not want to think about at all, in his flight from Gaoling inside a wheelhouse.

Jen LuXian's eye was caught on decorative banners being put up on the various stalls, as the town was having a party, celebrating something he didn't know about. The soldiers roaming around town, were not the dregs of the army, but the ones saddled with policing duties in this town. Jen LuXian faced the wrath of soldiers before, and he didn't like how it ended. He placed a hand on the left side of his face, his finger tracing an area where a long-edged scar was. The scar was there because of Jen LuXian's previous encounter with a belligerent officer named Lieutenant Ping, who minded the border between the eastern provinces and the Si Wong Desert territories. Jen LuXian shook his head, wanting to forget how that confrontation turned to a military officer pulling out a sharp blade and slicing it against the side of his face, naming him an anormal creature, for having compassion for people when men like Ping had none. Only Kumi and his family members saw the scar, as it was well hidden under Jen LuXian's long black hair and he was lucky no one else saw that mark on his face.

The glee from the townsfolk in decorating the market square took Jen LuXian's mind of the scar. He was of the old blood, and in normal circumstances, the army men would not touch him. Not everyone in the kingdom was as lucky as Jen LuXian, who was born into a wealthy family and lived on an isolated mountain state, where nothing bad happened, unless an accidental Northern Water Tribe ship crashed onto shore. As a travelling man, Jen LuXian saw the degradation his nation had become, and it got worse under the rule of Hou-Ting, the current ruler of the kingdom and a woman, who poisoned her own sister. The earth monarchy mattered less to a man, whose family turned against the rulers of Ba Sing Se decades ago. When his grandfather Jen Qin left Ba Sing Se in a fit of fury against Earth King Kuei, for challenging his decision in forcing the noble families of the Earth Kingdom to pay a tax, which established the Earth Kingdom populated territories of the United Republic of Nations and Republic City.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of, Young Master Jen." Kumi said, in a more serious tone, unlike her exuberant personality.

"What do you mean, warrior maid?" Jen LuXian replied.

"The scar behind your hair. It's the reason why you have an aversion to soldiers. These guys are just busboys and will do no harm to us, unless they find out about us."

"That is what I am afraid of."

"At least, it will cut off our journey to Republic City in half, and the long way from Gaoling would have us stop in some village port anyways."

"I hate the road, Kumi. It's too dangerous and we could be caught, if anyone else knew what happened at Daojing's residence."

"I take responsibility for what happened."

"I ordered it, Kumi. I am your employer, which means your actions reflect on me."

"I hope the United Forces general will still _like_ you, even if Lieutenant Ping sliced your face."

Jen LuXian's eyes widened at Kumi's words. Not thinking of the complications that would rise on their trip to Republic City, and what will happen if a _certain_ someone saw the long-edged scar on his face. The master enjoyed whatever quality time he had with the warrior, but he knew Kumi also had a katana blade with her for emergancy purposes. A ray of sunlight hit the man's face and its warming rays put a smile on his face, even though he and the warrior were in a precarious situation. They never wanted their troubles from outside, to ruin their time in Tuji, especially with a nightly festival coming in days and the people in town were busy preparing for the event. The two stayed out of the way of the local people, even though it was the only port town that made various trips across the sea into other nations, due to their position on the trade route in the Earth Kingdom that was lucrative, as ships from Tuji went across the vast oceans and to other nations.

* * *

Sitting on the patio of the local inn was comfortable for Jen LuXian, who never interacted with people, unless he had to. The town of Tuji's festival was the first Jen LuXian has been in a long time, as he never got invited to parties outside his homeland, unless he had an invitation personally. It was the price Jen LuXian paid for the path he choose in life, which went against what the Earth Kingdom's martial society expected for him. Being an earthbender had its advantages, when Jen LuXian was a master and cultivated through twelve years of training to master the disciplines within his element and mastered metalbending in his early twenties, before he took the occupation of being the Avatar's earthbending master for two years and a half. The occupation ended with Jen LuXian being expelled by the Order of the White Lotus from the Southern Water Tribe. It was one of his greatest life failures and he never forgot, even years later.

"Are you daydreaming again, Young Master Jen?" Kumi asked, with her arms folded and leaning backways on the pillar of wood.

"No….just thinking." Jen LuXian replied, in a softened tone.

"About being the Avatar's earthbending master. It must have sucked, staying in that cold place with nothing to call home."

"I lived with it, even though I got sick months after I arrived." The master smiled.

"I'm glad to have been your bodyguard after that. I was born and raised in the warm climate of Kyoshi Island, even though I'm an orphan."

"….It's nice….to meet a fellow orphan and not be alone."

The earthbending master was fortunate to have someone like Kumi at his side, who related to him in terms having dead parents and being raised by the people in their lives. Jen LuXian tilted his head to the side, and saw the town was more than what he assumed, as appearances can be deceiving and nothing at first sight was what it was. He pulled out his fan from his belt, and opened it to wave it in his face, as it was unsightly for a young master to sweat in public, especially in under robes of white, even though his outer robe was jade green with short sleeves. Jen LuXian gazed at Kumi's fingers itching away from her blades, as soon as she saw two soldiers leave town. He laid back and stretched out his legs, took in the sights of the pink lanterns being hung on the rooves of the houses on this part of town, as it was a more residential area and it was just as vibrant as the market square on the east side of the town.

In the Earth Kingdom's high society, Jen LuXian was deemed a failure for not finishing the Avatar's earthbending training and being expelled by the White Lotus. It had been eight years, since Jen LuXian had been sent away. He isolated himself from the society that scorned him, even though Jen LuXian still loved his family and the friends he had. The rays of the afternoon sun was warming to Jen LuXian, being used to the warmth of the sun's light back in his homeland, within the lush forests of Bao Yun. Towns made the man nervous, as he was used to long ancient mountain ranges and greenery in the forests and expansive colourful gardens. Jen LuXian smiled at the scene in front of him, not being sure of what would happen next. The nightlife is where a town or a village comes alive and the possibilities are endless for the wandering earthbender and the kyoshi warrior at his side, whom basked in the glow of the afternoon sun.


	2. The Night In Fair Tuji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Master Jen and Kumi attend a local festival in town.

Two days later, Jen LuXian enjoying the hospitality in his guestroom, as the innkeeper was generous to have his kitchens make this much food, but the sweeter treats were on the house, as a way of pleasing their new guest and making his experience at the inn favourable. He was full from his last meal, but he heard the sounds of music playing outside of his window. The generous amount of food was because there was a local festival going on, and it was normal for people to make a lot of food to celebrate whatever the people of Tuji were celebrating. The guestroom was not inhabited by the master alone, as Kumi sat opposite him and enjoyed the fruits of serving someone like the young master. Kumi was impressed with the benefits given, considering she was concerned for Jen LuXian's safety, most of the time and had to be alert because of what happened in Gaoling.

The music turned into heavy drums playing outside the walls of the Tuji Inn, but it was the townspeople playing into the night and the flute was within the treads of the drums. It was different to the guqin and string instruments Jen LuXian was surrounded with growing up, as it was traditional Earth Kingdom fare for people like him and none of that _strange_ music that was gaining traction in places like Omashu and Zaofu, ruled by people who were moving away from tradition and moving towards the modern. Jen LuXian never heard such music; he has always been taught that the United Republic was a cultural backwater, where people have forgotten their nation of origin and their cultures to fit into such a country, which suffered insurgents with electric gloves and it had to take the United Forces and the Avatar to stabilise things two years ago.

The same cultural backwater nation, Jen LuXian was visiting as a order from his Uncle Han to re-establish ties between the Qian and the Jen families. He had not left the Earth Kingdom, since the death of his old bodyguard, Su Yong and his brief occupation as the Avatar's earthbending master, which didn't end well, due to interference from the White Lotus and he went home in dishonour. The man wasn't looking forward to going to the same city, where his former pupil resided in and he never forgot how the White Lotus shamed him. Jen LuXian took a sip from a jade green teacup, as it tasted like home, as tea in the world should taste. He was never alone, as long as he had Kumi at his side and he was thankful for her sword and fans. The kyoshi warrior was eight years younger than Jen LuXian, but she had the maturity of a woman older than herself. She still had that display of unaltered charm most adolescence girls lose before becoming women of the world.

Jen LuXian gazed at the windows of his guestroom, they were slightly open, as it was easy for the room to be humid because of the way ventilation worked in this town, so close to the port and the western plains. The man was not the Earth Kingdom darling he used to be and he was okay with that, because a life of peace and plenty, was better than being idealised and never escaping the shadow of other people's expectations. The man choose to be a teacher over using his gift for the military or become a bending wrestler, as wrestlers were favourites of the Earth Kingdom, because of their skills and martial talent. He didn't want to use his bending mastery to hurt or harm others, but instead use it to teach and cultivate the next generation of earthbenders in the kingdom. The dregs of the Earth Kingdom army patrolling Tuji were nothing to Jen LuXian, but he needed to keep a low profile, because of his situation from Gaoling and wanting to keep his head down.

" _ **By Earth Kingdom standard, I was talented enough to be a soldier. I refused after that earthbending duel made me the Champion of Gaoling and famous. After Cousin Chou's experience in the army, I never wanted that for my life, to be a tool for a monarchy that has been failing, since the 46**_ _ **th**_ _ **Earth King ruined the work Tian the Great had done. In Tian the Great's decades of ruling the Earth Kingdom and being the last great earth monarch, before she passed away of advanced age. It's never a secret for my love for Tian the Great, she is everything a monarch or a leader is supposed to be and is known for being the greatest queen the kingdom will ever see. It reassures me, Her Majesty Hou-Ting will go down in history as the worst queen in history and the legacy of Shen LingTian will live on through the next generations, if I have anything to do with it."**_

The earthbending master was known to be strange, for his appreciation for an dead queen that made an impact on the Earth Kingdom and its social and cultural norms. At a young age, Jen LuXian was taught by his clan elders to appreciate culture and everything that came before, as a lesson to his generation and the generation after. Kumi thought his respect for Tian the Great was dull because she hated history, it was a shame she only learned the history of her homeland and Avatar Kyoshi, the founder of the sisterhood Kumi had seen as a family. Jen LuXian knew to not underestimate Kumi's willingness to learn, especially as his bodyguard and learning about the Earth Kingdom culture she never got to see. Kumi was studying at the main Republic City Dojo, before she got the oppotunity to travel to Bao Yun, with a group of her fellow kyoshi graduates to be selected, as the primary bodyguard for the Second Young Master of the Jen Clan.

"I'm happy to not kill anyone today, Young Master. Too much time to clean the blood from my blades." Kumi said, in a cheerful tone.

"Do you wish to leave my service?" Jen LuXian asked.

"Never... I enjoy serving as your sword and shield." The warrior exclaimed, "Today is a new record, no severed fingers nor did someone die at my hands."

"I hope to keep it that way."

"Is there anything you want to know about, Young Master?"

The spring lord gave it a thought, and then he knew what to ask the faithful warrior maid. "I want to know about your life in Kyoshi Island and why you choose my service over others, who would have paid more for your skills and loyalty."

"Your family are old blood, Shifu Jen. It means families like yours are richer than the merchant lords, and live like little kings and queens, which means you pay more, and the benefits are better for me. Families like yours respect the position of the Kyoshi Warriors and our skills than the new blood in Republic City."

"I'm glad to hear you hold my family in such honour."

"If it had not been for your uncle's offer and the first payment coming, I would have worked for the Daojings. The good Governess said, the Daojings were a family, who showed off their wealth too much and mistreated their servants to the point of always having to replace them. Your uncle's offer and the bad reputation of the Daojings made my choice easier. I was one of the best of my class and the Governess choose my placement with great care and Matron Suki was sad to see me go."

"What about your earlier life? All I know of you is that you are an orphan, like me but raised by the adult Kyoshi Warriors and you consider the girls, your age your sisters in arms and in blood."

"It's true, Young Master Jen. We are a family, no matter what and it's what Matron Suki has always worked towards. The retired warriors, who raised me and other girls like me, are not usually around the island because they are hired for specialist bodyguard jobs, especially in the Fire Nation. A few of the best warriors are serving as an honour guard for the Fire Lord and the Crown Princess. It's fortunate Matron Suki and Lord Zuko have been friends for decades to have that level of trust, to have Kyoshi Warriors guarding members of the royal family."

"Is it only the Crown Princess, who has the kyoshi honour guard?"

"Yes, my lord. The Crown Princess's brother in the United Forces, finding no taste for the imperial court and the princess's younger sister is too much of a free-spirit to behave proper as a princess should, some of my fellow sisters tell me."

"Little Kumi, who told you to gossip about the Fire Nation royal family?" The young master said sarcastically, with his forefinger circled his chin.

"Our island has become a trading stop for merchants sailing to the Southern Water Tribe or the Fire Nation. Even our small island gets noble and extinguished guests, like the Fire Nation Crown Princess, the Airbending Master and his siblings. The warrior sisters and local village girls are excited, when the soldiers of the First Division of the United Forces come to visit, as the best-looking men and women are in that group, including the Governess's nephew and the Crown Princess's brother." The warrior said, in a dull tone, due to her lack of interest in men in general.

"And you left that life behind to follow me through death and torment."

"It's not as bad as you think, my lord. The trouble you attract gives me the chance to polish my skills and I see much of the Earth Kingdom, beyond what I could see as a girl."

"I'm glad, the constant alert has not put you off me."

The wink from the kyoshi warrior's eye reassured Jen LuXian, she was happy where she was. Jen LuXian knew the trouble he attracted, because of his former status as a teenage prodigy and people wanting to test their luck against him, to be declared the supreme earthbender, knowing what happened to the last earthbender Jen LuXian fought in public. That earthbender Jen LuXian fought had a name and status in the Earth Kingdom, his name was The Strowman or his given name was Long Shu Po. The Strowman was a famous earthbending wrestler, someone who fought in all competitions through the kingdom and became champion in several different cities, beating the local talent and shaming them in public wrestling rings.

The wrestler was been rich and famous, but he was also dishonourable in the way he treated people, as he ran the wrestling circuit as if it was his own kingdom and he was the king. The old man had been champion multiple times, and was undefeated in his career. Until an open challenge came out of the blue, and a young seventeen-year old earthbender wanted a shot in breaking The Strowman's undefeated streak. Jen LuXian remembered Long Shu Po not taking him seriously, because he was young and fair-looking, which was easy for men like The Strowman to pick on him for, but Jen LuXian didn't care, as he wanted a chance, just like everyone else at the open challenge.

The duel between them had been set in Gaoling's underground wrestling ring, the same ring Toph Beifong cultivated her bending skills and became the blind bandit, in defiance to the rules her old blood family set upon her and wanted to be an earthbender. Jen LuXian shook his head, and thought back to the duel with The Strowman, which was thirteen years ago and how his family was against it, especially his Uncle Han, who didn't want him to get hurt or be disgraced in public by a egomaniac at the end of his career. Jen LuXian was determined, with the ferocity of a seventeen-year-old boy, who was talented enough to master earthbending, but had two more disciplines left before he could be a fully realised master of earthbending.

The duel was overly glorified, by people who were never there, but the people who were there, did not because of the macabre nature of the duel, between a teenage prodigy and an earthbender past his prime. Jen LuXian never forgot the blood that stained the ring of Gaoling, especially coming from him and The Strowman, as the duel had gone on for an hour and the last round had just begun. He had been over-confident at seventeen, after losing two teeth and the blood that stained his white clothes, as Jen LuXian threw the last rock at the Strowman and won the duel by pure luck and bending skill alone, against an opponent old enough to be his father.

Jen LuXian knew the price he paid; he could have died in the middle of the ring, due to the blood loss, but it was The Strowman, who eventually died a week later after the duel was over. For years, Jen LuXian was accused of killing The Strowman, but the real reason why the older earthbender died was because of poison, by a powerful pleasure house owner in Omashu, because of the unpaid debts Long Shu Po owed her, after losing the duel and whatever remained of his riches to the teenager, who defeated him. Jen LuXian distributed the gold earned from the Gaoling duel to the poorest in the southern region of the Earth Kingdom, he didn't need the gold as he came from a wealthy family. That day, it was what started Jen LuXian's change of heart, from being the arrogant seventeen year old boy, who was only concerned for glory into the current thirty man, who was empathetic to the common people and tries to use his bending and status for the common good.

The young master smiled at Kumi, as she did the same back to him. Her stories of Kyoshi Island and her fellow warriors made Jen LuXian miss Bao Yun and his family. He wondered how Cousin Chou was doing, settling into his marriage and how Jen Meiling was in mastering earthbending without him to help her. His cheeks were flustered, when Kumi mentioned the First Division of the United Forces, and the Crown Princess of the Fire Nation's brother, not wanting to dredge up anything to do with that man, as long as he was in Earth Kingdom territory and not in the United Republic. He may act the dignified gentleman, but he could not deny he had some affection towards the prince of the Fire Nation, as it has been five years, since they last saw each other in Omashu.

The kyoshi warrior yawned, knowing she was eager to get out of the inn to stretch her legs, as a warrior needed her exercise. Jen LuXian was used to Kumi disappearing, to train solo and to prepare herself, it was a similar habit his old bodyguard Su Yong had and he always kept his blades sharp. The master didn't want to think of Gaoling, as it was not his concern now. Only making sure Jen LuXian's retinue were safe and were not followed by any unsavoury characters, they might have picked up on the journey from Yi or the western plains. He couldn't afford to make any more enemies, since he will be banned from Gaoling for what happened, during his stay there. Jen LuXian always had a habit of making himself unwelcome in noble circles, but at least he wasn't banned from Omashu, one of his favourite places to visit because that city transformed his life.

Omashu was also where Jen LuXian's uncle Jen Xizuan lived, as the result of his banishment from the Jen Clan, due to his bad reputation and taking a male lover. Jen LuXian missed his uncle, when the wheelhouse passed Omashu, but Jen LuXian knew he would see his uncle again in the future and even have a flight of fancy of running away from Bao Yun to live with him, if Jen LuXian's own _secret_ had been found out by the elders of his family, but at least he would have a safeplace to go to, in case he was in a situation, where he was banished by his clan and from his beloved homeland.

* * *

The town square of Tuji was glowing beneath the light of the pink lanterns hanging outside different houses. Jen LuXian and Kumi stuck together, as it was easy for two outsiders to get lost in a town that had a festival going on at the moment. The young master was mesmerised by the little flames on sticks twirled around between the fingers of the local jugglers, but he never had an aversion to fire, like others in the Earth Kingdom had, it was a sign of being afraid of firebenders and what they had done in the past. He was not afraid of the flames, but was attracted by fire and wondered, how something so beautiful can be turned into a weapon and cause harm to many people through a hundred years. The square was the best place for the main festivities, as local wine sinks were full of people drinking their worries away and celebrate the founding of their town. He was fortunate none of the townspeople knew who he really was, because of the reputation his Uncle Xizuan got from being banished disgraced the house of the jade lotus.

Little Kumi's eyes were all over the place, not professional for a bodyguard. Jen LuXian allowed her to have her joy, before they left town. As an earthbender, Jen LuXian had an aversion to shoes in general, but he had on black boots that were comfortable for him, even though he didn't need to fight. The man was glad to see people with joy on their faces and not turning their eyes towards him and gossiping behind his back. It made Jen LuXian ashamed, to inherit his mother's earthly beauty and none of his father's average looks, because of the way people reacted to him. He shook his head, knowing his parents, Master Kuen and Duchess Jiao-Wen were dead and would skin him alive, if they heard the thoughts in the head of their only son. His obsidian brown eyes, the earthbending and his stubborn temperament were all from his father, but the rest of him was all his duchess mother.

There were happy couples in the main square of all kinds, in the company of one another. A fair little town had more happy people than the capital of the Earth Kingdom. Jen LuXian enjoyed the food, but was not used to the sweet fried dumplings and the other treats given to him. He was used to earning his food and never taking his privilege as a young master for granted. The reason why the warrior maid was called Little Kumi because there were was a Big Kumi, an adult kyoshi warrior who shared the same name as the bodyguard, who protected him. It was in the best interests of the people in Tuji, that Kumi was in a good mood and had her weapons away, unless they wanted to end up like two of the Daojing household guards in Gaoling. The lights of the green lanterns were hosted on top of the end of the stalls, either food or selling objects that interested the youth in town. The sight of pinwheels being sold caught Jen LuXian's eye; he played with pinwheels as a child and his heart ached, seeing local children play with them in the same way, he and his cousin Chou did, when they were small and no idea about what their lives were going to be like in the future.

"I like this place, Young Master. The people are nice and give you free stuff." Little Kumi exclaimed, with a smile on her face.

"Don't get too comfortable, we must leave on ship in the morning." Jen LuXian replied.

"Won't you get seasick, my lord. You are an earthbender, and you rarely do well off land?"

"I will be fine, it's not too long of a journey."

"I hope, I'm not the one pulling your hair back, if you get sick on board."

"Anywhere is better on the road. What happened in Gaoling will attract unwanted attention from soldiers or local domestic forces looking for us. I don't need you getting arrested for me." Jen LuXian said, attempting to control the tone in his voice, knowing the consequences of what happened in Gaoling for the both of them.

"…I'm sorry, I should have acted quicker..."

"No... I blame myself. I put you in an impossible situation and fooled myself into thinking Master Daojing would be an honourable host for one night."

"The watermelon guy said the cooking girls were checking you out."

"….Not interested."

"With an appearance like yours, I was sure you had a companion, Young Master Jen."

"Do you miss anyone from home?"

"Many of my sisters are either in bodyguard jobs or still in Kyoshi Island working the land. The one I miss the most is Matron Suki. She was a war prisoner in the Fire Nation and helped the Avatar and his friends cross the Serpent's Pass, even though she had to help refugees cross the boats to Ba Sing Se. She was like the grandmother, most Kyoshi orphans, like me never had and was responsible for our training, when Governess Kirima would leave Kyoshi Island to visit relatives in the Southern Water Tribe."

"I was lucky to meet Lord Zuko. He is persistent, even for an elderly firebender."

"I write to my sisters, whenever I can. Most of them can't believe I am guarding the Avatar's old earthbending master. You never told me, until months later."

"It's something I don't speak on first terms."

"Why...you were deemed good enough to teach the Avatar earthbending. What happened then."

"I failed her and shamed my honour."

Jen LuXian turned away from the kyoshi warrior. There was a lot of things in his life, Jen LuXian didn't disclose to his bodyguard, knowing some of the things he experienced caused him shame and dishonour in high society. The master swallowed, knowing it was not polite to spit on the streets, for a man of his status and his reputable name. He and Kumi were stood somewhere in the town's square, seeing everything come alive in Tuji. Jen LuXian was not the kind to enjoy parties, as the last one he went to was when Su Yong was still alive and a bloodbender's death gripe didn't kill him, and he was not completely alone in the world. He would allow Kumi to have her fun; she was young and needed to spread her wings once in a while. When she is not risking her life for Jen LuXian, the aloof Second Young Master of the Jen Clan.

At the corner of his eye, Jen LuXian glanced at two men sharing a kiss and his heart sank. He was happy for the local men, but was sullen because of himself. Kumi left his side to throw herself into the town party and even chase local children around, as if she was the bad tigerdillo coming to eat them, with all the expressions and sounds. The man brushed off the dust from his robes, as they looked better than when he first came to town and had gotten them dirty, walking around the centre of town. The sight of the local men sharing their passion, made Jen LuXian sigh a deep breath from his lips. It usually happened to teenagers, who experience such an awakening, not a thrity year old young master, trying to silence away his long-suffering feelings for a prince, who he believed only became his friend because he felt sorry for him. Tuji was a town, where people did as they liked and were enjoying the twirling flames on sticks or the local dances that were brash, compared to the stiff northern dances Jen LuXian had to learn as a child in Bao Yun.

A part of the earthbending master's hair was tied off with a jade green ribbon, but the sides of his hair were in loops over his ears and the rest of his hair cascaded downwards. The lord was rubbing his arms with both hands, as it got chilly at night, as it was closer to the Fire Nation's cool climate, being on the western side of the Earth Kingdom. Kumi had the confidence to socialise with anyone, since she was an orphan raised by the kyoshi warriors. She never was brought up with the same strict doctrine of rules Jen LuXian had to grow up with. He envied the free spirit Kumi was and aspired to emulate her in some form. He was odd in noble society, but seemed a cold, aloof and strait-laced man to outsiders and the common people, which earned him a reputation that made it hard for Jen LuXian to interact with people, without them thinking he was so stiff to the point of not being able to make a friend of his own.

* * *

There was a stall on the corner of the town's square, selling sweetened dumplings, the same ones Kumi suffered her face with at the evening meal. In his younger years, Jen LuXian would have seen Cousin Chou fancying the cooking girls of Tuji, being a strong warrior and the heir to the Jen Clan, but Chou-brother was married and had a child on the way. The girls in this town would not have a hard time finding a husband, since most Earth Kingdom wives, knew how to cook and be the mistress of their own households, the similar way noble women were the madams of their own homes, unless their firstborn heirs got married and would rule the household in the future.

A young woman from a side corner stall let out a joyful laugh, whilst serving a line of people sweetened dumplings. She looked to be of Southern Water Tribe descent, by her brown skin tone and the mole on the right side of her cheek. The woman was very pretty, which was the reason for the long line of people, when there were two stalls selling the same thing. She was in her element, laughing and smiling at the people she served in the town, but her gaze turned to Jen LuXian, whilst the line shortened for the woman's dumplings. The lord couldn't help the looks he was given, but never took them for granted and used girls in the way men of his rank did at society parties or in pleasure houses. It had been a long time, since Jen LuXian caught the attention of anyone, but he wasn't interested in the thought of a monotonous relationship with someone, who would try to force what they want on him or try to restrain his freedom.

Jen LuXian was about to turn around, then Kumi ran towards him, no longer being chased by children. He expected Kumi to have gotten some form of exercise, as she is to be in her best form, when they got to a city of unknown intentions and a nation so foreign to Jen LuXian, that he could get kidnapped or lost anywhere. Sometimes, Jen LuXian wished he got rid of the overly excited kyoshi warrior at times, but it was wrong, because Kumi was her own person and he shouldn't treat her as a duplicate of Su Yong. Kumi was a nice girl, but she was annoying at times, knowing how immature she could be, due to the sheltered life of a kyoshi warrior and how she was raised differently to how Jen LuXian was raised. He saw the joy and innocent he used to have, as a young person, but bit by bit, all of Jen LuXian's joy and ability to feel disappeared through his hardships, post him leaving the South Pole and watching his old bodyguard be killed in front of him and being forced to imagine Su Yong still alive and in Kumi's place sometimes.

"Ask her out." Little Kumi said loudly, knowing the girl at the popular dumpling stall was looking at him.

The earthbender rolled his eyes, at the sometimes unprofessional attitude Kumi had, but it was a personality trait, not something that could be trained out of her. "Is she interested?" Jen LuXian said, with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"I know, it's my job to protect you from terrible suitors, but that girl seems nice enough."

"We shouldn't be attached to this place; we are just guests and nothing more."

The kyoshi warrior folded her arms and made a face at him. "You are no fun to be around. Are you celibate because of your clan's rules or because you don't like women at all."

"You shouldn't speak of such things. I am technically _not_ a virgin and I can socialise, when the situation demands it."

"If I didn't feelings for someone else, I would have asked her out and gotten free dumplings."

"The free food is kind of the people, but we shouldn't get used to such kindness, since we are technically fugitives of Gaoling."

"It's my fault, for putting us into that situation. Forgive me for I have failed." Kumi said, bowing before the young master, but her fingers were shaking, due to her anxiety and tendencies to blame herself for minor mistakes and feared punishment above all.

"It's not your fault, it happened, and we must be alert."

What happened next was the young master was dragged by Kumi, by the sleeve of his carefully crafted robes. Jen LuXian didn't mind, because Kumi had been with him for a few years and he knew most of her odd quirks and antics. The kyoshi warrior was eager to have more sweet dumplings, knowing she won't taste the crispy sweetness of such a treat on their boat journey to Republic City, since Jen LuXian's retinue of servants only knew how to cook traditional Earth Kingdom food, not the new age foods that were making their way through the Earth Kingdom's food culture. The line for the dumpling stall decreased, since Jen LuXian first saw the long line for himself, maybe the stall owner was able to serve the other customers. He hoped he and Kumi were not the last ones to get a taste, as sweet dumplings were made differently by each cook with their own flavor and technique, just like any combinations of a komodo chicken meal with rice and cooked vegatables.

The man tasted the bitterness on his tongue, when the warrior made light of his clan's doctrine of rules all members of his family must follow. Jen LuXian tried to fit in with the spiritualism his family practiced and become more apart of his paternal family. Jen LuXian looked like his mother and the Jen Clan were known for training and cultivating the best earthbenders in the northern Earth Kingdom and his was a martial family, which meant fighting and perfecting one's skills was a duty to the region of Bao Yun. By looking like his mother, Jen LuXian faced discrimination from every corner of the kingdom, those thinking he wasn't good enough to be an earthbender or to even have the last name Jen because of how pretty he looked, compared to the average looks of members of his paternal family. He carried himself as a man of honour, but Jen LuXian was no such man, and he was envious of those with iron clad honour and never had to do anything dirty to survive or even soil their hands in blood to avenge their own torment and stay alive in a dangerous situation.

The dumpling stall was lucky not to be closed, seeing the owner of the stall give Jen LuXian a smile and not Kumi, knowing she had no interest in a kyoshi warrior, who had the habit of irritating her employer. The woman was definitely of water tribe descent, but her eyes were brown, like any other average person in the western Earth Kingdom. It was not uncommon to see descendants of Southern Water Tribe immigrants, who fled to the Earth Kingdom, after Fire Lord Azulon systematically purged the south pole of it's waterbenders and strongest warriors. Jen LuXian was aware most of the legacies of immigrants ended up in the western side of the Earth Kingdom, in mostly populated towns and villages. He usually did the talking, when Kumi could not in front of high society people and people of high learning, but he seemed familiar to the woman on the stall from a short glance at her.

"Ten of your finest sweet dumplings, my lady." Little Kumi said, with her arms folded to her chest. She stood still, as it was unlike her to do so.

"Of course, unless you want to slice me in half with those blades of yours." The stall owner replied, with a smile on her face.

"I noticed you staring at my unfortunate bore of an employer, my lady."

The pretty stall owner gave Kumi the sweet dumplings, freshly out of the hot oil pan and gave another smile back to her. "It's not often, men like him come to town. The head seamstress in town said, he was too fine for any of us girls, as he is too rich for any of us to be messing around with in honesty."

"It's good we showed up."

The earthbending master glared at Kumi, knowing she over spoke for her position, as his bodyguard. "We are just guests in town, not to bother anyone and get in the way." Jen LuXian said, in a tone that was dull and was of disinterest towards the woman.

"Is the young master always a pessimist?" The woman asked, looking around to see the line for her sweet dumplings disappear as the other food stalls were gaining more customers.

"No…he is not keen on staying in one place, unless it's home."

"I find the Young Master to be a fine-looking man, even my fellow cooking girls think so. Not many men of his appearance come to this part of the kingdom, unless they are the sons of merchant lords or the Prince of Omashu. If it wasn't for him and the United Forces, I wouldn't have gotten my father and brother back from the Crimson Matron years ago."

"I'm thankful for your gratitude...it's good to see families reunited after a terrible experience." The man said, in conjunction. He didn't realise the girl who ran the stall, was one of the many loved ones, who were thankful in getting their relatives back from the Crimson Matron. Jen LuXian was used to being thanked by people in all corners of the Earth Kingdom, whom had family members, significant others and friends kidnapped and sent north to be twisted and manipulated into joining a bloodbending cult, led by a mad woman in disguise as a helpful grandmother in the north.

Jen LuXian's eyes widened at the thought of Kumi trying to arrange something with him and the woman. He didn't know the dumpling stall woman, but he was familiar with seeing a father and son organising an internal rebellion within the ranks of the Crimson Matron's cult, whilst Jen LuXian was undercover and disguised himself as a cult member's wife, whom Prince Iroh was dressed as the husband. The master chuckled at the thought of that father and son being the dumpling stall woman's father and brother, which explains why the woman was nice to him. The woman wanted to thank Jen LuXian for all he had done to get her father and brother back, and not end up like the waterbenders, whom didn't make it home to their families because it had been too late for them.

The woman's water tribe appearance and brown eyes reminded Jen LuXian of Nenna, who was also of Southern Water Tribe descent and from the village of Rong, not too far from Tuji, where other southern descendants settled for generations. It was no coincidence, Jen LuXian would bump into another woman, whom her loved ones were back home because of Jen LuXian's decision in listening to Nenna, who wanted someone to believe her, when her brother was taken by the Crimson Matron's disciples and no one in the Earth Kingdom listened to a village girl other than himself.

The lord and the kyoshi warrior left the dumpling stall, and enjoyed the sweetness of the fried dough. Jen LuXian realised Kumi wasn't going anywhere, even though he was irritated by her unrefined ways. It was not her fault, as Kumi came into his service a year after Su Yong died. Jen LuXian never looked at the warrior maid, as more than a protector, as their relationship was professional and he never called her a friend, as it would be overstepping his boundaries, as man of his status. The night life in Tuji was too vibrant for Jen LuXian's tastes, but it was good for someone like Kumi to enjoy and he allowed her that, because she needed a break, from saving his life over and over again. She would never be the sworn brother Su Yong was to him in the years, after Jen LuXian turned fifteen. People cheered as small fireworks littered the skies of pink and blue, as Jen LuXian looked into the sky, with his hands together, wishing his future was brighter and kinder than his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Governess Kirima, who Kumi mentions through the chapter is the adult daughter of Sokka and Suki. She is the current leader of Kyoshi Island. Matron Suki is who Suki becomes later in life as an elderly woman, supervising the training of the homebound Kyoshi Warriors and living her life in her retirement years, after returning home to Kyoshi Island. 
> 
> \- Kumi addresses LuXian Jen as Young Master, because it's a title commonly given to sons of noble families and the gentry in xianxia fantasy literature, in which the Earth Kingdom is based of Imperial and Ancient Chinese culture and I wanted to explore the nuances through that. 
> 
> \- Gaoling is the town Toph lived in, during The Blind Bandit episode. Years after, Toph's parents passed away, the Daojing family became the richest family in town.
> 
> \- The Crown Princess, Kumi and LuXian refer to is my other OC Princess Mizuki, the older sister of Iroh and Izumi's unnamed teenage daughter. In this story, Iroh II is the middle child of Fire Lord Izumi, which gives him the freedom to join the United Forces and to pursue a relationship with Jen LuXian in the future.


	3. The Tales Of The Western Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen LuXian and Kumi cross the sea from Tuji to Republic City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter will reference triggering elements, as I will explore the story of what happened to Jen LuXian and Kumi in Gaoling and it becomes clearer to the narrative.

The ship set sail after their stay in the town of Tuji. It was a sombre departure, as Jen LuXian never expected his bodyguard to grow attached to the characters of Tuji. He learned to separate himself from anything that triggered positive emotions, as it would overwhelm him to tears. As an earthbender, Jen LuXian was not used to being off land, but his slightly calloused hands were shaking at the thought of being off land for another three days. The ship set sail from Tuji's port and they were on the Mo Ce Sea. He brought pieces of art made from earth, to ease the anxiety he had, as the clay pieces were made from his homeland in Bao Yun. Jen LuXian was never the type to be homesick; he travelled a lot, since he was expelled from the Southern Water Tribe and had no obligation to Avatar Korra anymore. In his heart, Jen LuXian missed the rambunctious Avatar he taught for two years, and grown comfortable in the schedule of living in the south pole, whilst he was teaching Korra every day and learning more about Southern Water Tribe culture.

The young master stood on the deck of the ship, waiting to see the sight of a building. Jen LuXian's obsidian brown eyes turned west, as far from the Mo Ce Sea and beyond was the eastern Fire Nation. A heaviness was in his heart, when his eyes looked that way, and all there was were clear blue waters. He wasn't sure, seeing as his ship was already close to United Republic waters. Jen LuXian had a flower crown, made from spring flowers of yellow and white on his head, given to him by the local florists of Tuji, when he and his retinue departed from the town three days ago. He didn't remove the flower crown, knowing Kumi complimented how the crown of spring flowers brought out the mourning in his eyes, and even suggested the flowers should have been _fire lilies_ instead, which made the young master almost blush. No matter how shameless Kumi was, flowers were pretty all the same, but some flowers had special meaning over others, such as fire lilies from the Fire Nation, the frozen blue magnolias from the Southern Water Tribe and the spring flowers from the northeastern Earth Kingdom.

_**"This stretch of water is known as the sorrowful sea in the old language. As the Mo Ce Sea was that way because the 39th Earth King had died at sea, sailing towards the Western Air Temple. The tip of the east was so close to the Fire Nation, I could touch it with my fingertips. As shameless as Kumi was, she was right. I did have that mourning look in my eyes, maybe I missed home and didn't want to show it or I missed Su Yong so much that life in this world was empty without him, by my side and killing my enemies. I made a wish in the fireworks of Tuji, and I hope it does come true because nothing has gone right in my life and I want just something, no matter how small it was to go right for me for once."** _

From the master's eye, were three serving girls in plain jade green robes, who were talking amongst themselves. Jen LuXian knew their names; Daiya, Jei and Shai. The three of them were attached to him and have been serving him for five years. When Su Yong had died and Jen LuXian's old servants couldn't tolerate their young master's depression, which caused them to be moved on to serving his cousin Chou's wife Moyun, who was the future Madam of the Jen Clan. The three girls were unique in their own ways, they were born and raised in Bao Yun, as their male relatives were either earthbending mountain infantry or were household guards for the Jen Clan's residence. Jen LuXian liked Daiya the most, since she was older and sharper than the two younger girls, but they had learned much since living in the south pole for two years, as a part of his retinue and were new to serving the Second Young Master of the Jen Clan.

The master smiled at the sea, knowing he would see his former pupil again. His retinue were familiar with Avatar Korra, since Jei and Shai used to supervise the Avatar's calligraphy studies, when he was in the healing huts assisting Master Katara, when she was alone and to get advice on how to handle a stubborn and bull-headed pupil like Korra. There was no way, Jen LuXian would allow the White Lotus to make Avatar Korra culturally bankrupt, confining her to the compound and cut her off from the world. He liked remembering a time in his life, when his only enemy was Grand Lotus Master Lao and his ilk, who didn't like Jen LuXian at all and made their views known through their weekly reports. Jen LuXian was a competent teacher, and it was what the Order of the White Lotus were afraid of. A teacher, who questioned and examined their manipulative ways on their own territory.

"Warrior maid….the fried dumplings will upset your stomach at sea. Only congee will sooth it." Jen LuXian said, in a mischievous tone.

The kyoshi warrior strolled to the earthbending master's side. "I hope it's Shai that makes it this time. A-Daiya's congee tastes terrible and I'm not sure if she is ever improving." Kumi replied, in a quietened tone, not wanting Daiya to hear her and it would have been the end of her time in Jen LuXian's service.

"You shouldn't say such things, Kumi."

"It does suck….Shai makes it with love and even the younger household guards at your mansion like hers more."

"I would like to know more of Kyoshi Island and your life, before you came to serve me."

"My fellow Kyoshi sisters and I would used to babysit the village kids, whilst their parents went fishing in the bay. The only true friend I had back home was Ayeka. She and I were as thick as thieves, always trained together and slept in the same quarters. We would play pranks in the Blue Lagoon, it's where couples go to smooch each other and give panda lilies to each other. Most of my sisters dream about asking out the village boys, but I wasn't interested as I was only focused on being the best of my class."

"How did an island girl, like you end up in a ruthless Dojo?"

"It was years later, Young Master. When Ayeka and I were on work placement in the Kyoshi Dojos in Republic City. It was Matron Suki's idea in getting the best warriors experience life outside Kyoshi Island and prepare us for the future. Some of us wanted to be bodyguards and gain more training. I trained harder and stronger for three years, as the training in the Dojos were tougher than on the island. The head shifu at my dojo selected five of us, because she had connections with the Jen Clan and they needed a bodyguard for their young master so off we went."

"It's sad...my uncle Xizuan would have liked you."

"I've always heard about that uncle, the one that got banished for whoremongering and taking a lover from the Northern Water Tribe."

"He lives in Omashu, working in Domestic Forces."

"I was homesick for a while, Young Master. You looking like the living dead made me feel better, like I wasn't alone in being sad about missing home."

"I never knew you were homesick, you hid it well."

"It's better to not tell. I had a big responsibility, being a bodyguard for a reputable young master. It's a rare position only the best kyoshi warriors get, even Ayeka got a similar job, working security for the Qian family in Republic City and I can't wait to see her again. " Kumi said, in excitement in her tone in seeing a fellow kyoshi warrior again.

"Do you know what your responsibility is, Kumi?"

"To shield your body from anyone, who tries to harm you." The kyoshi warrior said, with a gleeful smile on her face.

A chill went down Jen LuXian's spine, knowing what Kumi said was no joke. It was the reason why Uncle Han hired her, because kyoshi bodyguards could kill anyone, no matter social status or nationality. He would never allow Kumi to cut off the hands of royalty, unless they were a threat to his life or were from Ba Sing Se. Jen LuXian was the kind of man, people couldn't stop looking at, because of his earthly beauty, but no meant no and some people didn't take that lesson to heart. He had a sick feeling, every time Kumi had to kill someone, who starred at him too long or got handsy with him. It was exactly what happened in Gaoling and why he and Kumi had to get out as fast as they could. The warrior maid cut off the hands of two of Master Daojing's household guards, because Kumi sensed those guards were planning to sexually assault him, out of the sight of their dishonourable master, who was named after Earth King Kuei. Until Kumi found Jen LuXian missing from his chambers and did what she had to do, before the household guards would rape him, whilst under a heavy sedative, put in his tea during the evening meal with the serpents of the Daojing family.

The master wore three layered robes for a reason, but it didn't hide the disgust in his stomach. Whenever Jen LuXian tried to recollect the large, calloused hands pulling up his nightly robes, forcefully putting those same hands on his legs, whilst he faintly heard sniggering or hoarse moaning in the background, as he was waking up from the sedative, before Kumi carried him. Jen LuXian hated the smell of mint, even the slightest because it reminded him, the household guards who tried to assault him were dead and Kumi had saved him. He blamed himself, putting Kumi in that situation, where she had to spill blood in a nobleman's home to save him, and cause trouble between the Daojing and the Jen families for what happened, and why Jen LuXian and Kumi could never go back to Gaoling.

* * *

The waves of the sea were slow, home to many sea creatures, but not like the animals of the Southern Water Tribe. Jen LuXian was fortunate to be acclimatised to the Southern Water Tribe and it's culture, whilst he served two years, as Avatar Korra's earthbending shifu, which he never expected to happen. Years later, Jen LuXian didn't know the reason why Lord Zuko asked him, specifically to train the Avatar, out of all the shifus in the Earth Kingdom, much older and experienced than himself. It was something the retired Fire Lord will keep as a secret to the grave. Jen LuXian took the offer, knowing it was the highest honour for any shifu to receive, as Lord Zuko didn't know who Jen LuXian was, but his grandson Prince Iroh did. The Fire Nation prince told his grandfather, how gifted of an earthbender Jen LuXian was in his teen years and cultivated that skill to a fully realised master by the time he was nineteen, and just finished mastering metalbending in the southern Earth Kingdom, in the middle of expansive swamp territory with Toph Beifong, a harsh and unrelenting elder shifu.

Jen LuXian's hand reached out to feel the splashes of water on his hand. Had he not been an earthbender, he wished to be a waterbender. There was something inherently beautiful about seeing water move like the wind, as blue liquid could freeze into a sharp weapon or be used to heal people. The master knew there were some things water cannot heal, such as a broken heart. It was the way Jen LuXian lived his life, after being expelled from the south pole, hardening his heart to the point of his noble peers scorning him for being aloof. Being at sea afforded Jen LuXian time to think through his fractured memories, of the times in his life that were good and uncomplicated, by circumstances that happened years, after his expulsion from the Southern Water Tribe.

The flower crown on Jen LuXian's head didn't fall into the sea, but it would. He was used to getting flower crowns from people, whenever they were thankful of him doing something for them or they couldn't afford the highly priced gifts his wealthier admirers gave him. Leaning against the edge of the ship was a force of habit, as Jen LuXian grew bored of standing around and looking at clear sea and no sign of any land, apart from a stretch of land that was on the eastern Fire Nation. It was better to be away from the Earth Kingdom and it's moral degradation. It was something Jen LuXian had seen grown over the years, soldiers doing whatever they please because they had no central authority, as the Council of Five was an aged institution. The King of Omashu, Fu Huang had a smaller council than Ba Sing Se and he managed to keep his kingdom stable and flowing with gold from land growth and trade with the other nations.

The master was a traditionalist, but his heart broke for what his country had become. A mighty kingdom forged in earth was ruined by war and subsequently incompetent monarchs. The rulers got worse and the Earth Kingdom's last great monarch was Tian the Great, before she died and her awful nephew took the throne and had to rely on Avatar Kyoshi to save his reign, from falling to ruin from the exploits of Chin the Conqueror and clan warfare in the south. Jen LuXian pulled out his folding fan, and waved it inches from his face. The climate further west was warmer than in Tuji, where he would never forget the smiling faces on the children and the crying women, after they gave Jen LuXian and Kumi their flower crowns. Smiles that made life worth living and brought Jen LuXian out of the dark cloud he had been sitting in, since Su Yong died. He was used to being alone, only relying on the people he trusted and trusted no one else, because the only true friend Jen LuXian had was dead because of a bloodbender.

Jen LuXian realised, the warrior maid at his side knew about Republic City. Having lived there for three years to study and train in the toughest of the Kyoshi Dojos in the country. "What was it like. To live in a cultural backwater of a city." Jen LuXian said, rolling his eyes at the idea of a metropolis city and the people in it. They have lost the cultural identities of their respective nations, that made the city a backwater in Jen LuXian's eyes; he was a traditionalist, born and raised into an old Earth Kingdom family that used to be loyal to the crown.

"It's not such a bad place to live, there is so much to see and do there. I'm glad those Equalist insurgents are gone from the city. How dare they? Steal Kyoshi Warrior techniques and use them to harm folks, whose only crime is because they are benders and they even kidnapped civilians." Kumi gritted between her teeth, her voice inching towards a snarl at the thought of those Equalists, Jen LuXian was hearing about in his travels.

"Had you been there, what would you have done?"

"I would have cut the bloodbender to pieces for stealing the skills of my kyoshi sisters and those that came before us. Senior Marshal Ty Lee repented her ways and taught the Kyoshi Warriors chi-blocking as a defence technique and not to use lightly on people. I hope Ayeka wasn't hurt in their so-called revolution, since she has Fire Nation heritage and Equalists liked to stir up hatred for innocent firebenders, whose only crime is being who they are."

"I didn't know you felt so strongly about this."

"I maybe your bodyguard, Young Master Jen, but I am still Kumi of Kyoshi Island, the orphan girl raised by the warriors."

The young master looked away from Kumi. Even though, the warrior maid had no interest in men, Jen LuXian found her enthusiasm cute and inspiring. Little Kumi was someone, who was too young to have killed before, but too young to become hardened and jaded the way Jen LuXian had become in the last five years. "I hope you see your friend again and detach yourself from me during our stay. No one in Republic City will be foolish enough to try and kill me, a foreign visitor from the Earth Kingdom."

"What if someone does try to kill you, Young Master? You have a name, inherited wealth and good looks, a lot of people would hate that about you."

"I am a master earthbender and I can metal bend. I'm perfectly capable in fighting against benders, who want to challenge me."

"I can't wait to meet the Avatar, since she never visited Kyoshi Island like the last one did. I heard she is younger than A-Jei and squashed those thieving bastards." The kyoshi warrior said, with enthusiasm in her tone, as she never met the Avatar before and it was going to be her first time meeting her. From what Jen LuXian heard from the trade road from Omashu to Tuji, he had no hopes for Avatar Korra, who he had taught for two years. As leaving her meant the White Lotus were complacent in carrying on the structure he instilled on her, and all the hard discipline and proper behaviour he taught her has gone away.

"I hope that goes well for you."

The short-haired kyoshi warrior began to sharpen her knives; they were shorthand blades, not like the sai blades used in the Fire Nation. "Have you been in love, Young Master Jen?" Kumi asked. It was out of nowhere and it was not the time or the place for such a conversation between warrior and a master.

"…..It…..doesn't matter…." Jen LuXian replied, then gave out a light cough because of the slight fog in the air, "It's not appropriate to ask such a question to the one you serve, Kumi of Kyoshi Island." The man said, in a stricter tone. The same tone he would use, against unruly students back in his homeland or when Avatar Korra was tempting to push his buttons. Jen LuXian was not unreasonable, but he knew when to draw the line between the questions the warrior maid was allowed ask him.

The Young Master placed a hand over his head, but he wasn't seasick as he got over that years ago. He couldn't believe he was considering Kumi's question, as it came out of nowhere. It didn't matter because Jen LuXian was failed the Avatar, deemed garbage by noble society and his soul was unclean. Love was difficult for Jen LuXian to discuss openly, knowing he internalised everything inside, afraid of what the reaction other people and how he will be judged. Jen LuXian has never been in a relationship, outside the one he had with his old bodyguard Su Yong, who was closer than a bodyguard should be with him. As private as he was with his personal affairs, Jen LuXian's life was boring as an earthbending shifu in Bao Yun, and he did nothing else in his life, unless Jen LuXian needed to secure a trade deal for his uncle. No one would bother to approach Jen LuXian because of the reputation, he developed for being a cold man, who lived a structured lifestyle as a shifu.

The man looked west again and lowered his head. Jen LuXian couldn't afford to look to the past, as the future was wide open for him. He folded his fan and clutched it between his fingers. His heart ached again, as tears fell from his obsidian brown eyes. Jen LuXian was not the man to cry for no reason, which had nothing to do with the slow poison, that was killing the Earth Kingdom and the Earth Queen was the one administering it from the north to the south. He didn't like the uncertainty in travelling to a foreign city, where people didn't have the same derision that his own people had towards him, for forgoing a traditional arranged marriage to better his clan and choose selfish aspirations, which didn't go well in a country, where the clan matters above individual wants. Republic City was said to be a place of opportunity, but Jen LuXian had no opportunity to gain from the city. He was born a nobleman of the Earth Kingdom, but his soul was stained in blood. Jen LuXian will do anything to cleanse the dishonour he had done years ago, even though he will always remember the events that led him to staining his hands for the rest of his life.

"Young Master Jen, may I ask something else?" Kumi said, in a low tone of voice. Not wanting to be scolded again by the man, who commanded her or talked down to her as if she was a child. She lived a comfortable lifestyle, being the young master's bodyguard and would never trade it for the world, even if they disagreed with each other.

"What is it?" Jen LuXian replied.

"Why do people see you, as an abhorrent and cold man?"

"It's a long story and it happened after my fostering with the King of Omashu ended. Noble families like mine don't marry for love, Kumi. They marry for politics, alliances, a crown or even undisputed land that is free for the taking. Uncle Han married a retired Kyoshi Warrior for love and caused upset to the noble clans, to the point no one can say anything to his face because they were afraid of him. As I came into manhood, I grew into my mother's looks and I was being sort after by many offers of marriage. I had more marriage offers than my cousin, who was the heir to my clan. From the heiress of the Yum Soon Han family, the Crown Princess of Omashu, the Eldest Lady Te and even Ba Sing Se royal officials secretly pleading any available nobleman to marry Earth Princess, Pei Ling, being concerned for her, as isolation in the Upper Ring was damaging her mentally from her great aunt controlling her and having no socialisation skills outside the royal court."

"Wow...that's complicated. I'm lucky to only kill for you."

"As I was saying. The advancement of the clan mattered more than individual wants, it's why my Uncle Xizuan was banished from Bao Yun. The most valuable offers were from the fathers of young women, who were to inherit a throne or lead their family clan in the future, which meant I could live the life of a lazy lord consort. I can give my in laws Teng looking children and take a noble wife to bed without any strings attached. They were good women and I didn't want to marry any of them. Not even, Princess Meifen of Omashu, who had been my friend, during my years in Omashu and was the closest thing to a sister. I rejected the offers, much to the fury of my uncle and the clan elders."

"It is true, you rejected two princesses and two heiresses for marriage. No wonder why the household servants always talk about you throwing away good, noble wives, for a teaching occupation and your abrasive attitude would have caused a war, had your cousin not married another noblewoman years later."

"Becoming a teacher was what I wanted, but everything had a price. Chou brother married Moyun, the Eldest Lady of the Pang family to undo the face my family lost rejecting those marriage proposals and causing minor scandal."

"You became a good shifu. Good enough to teach the Avatar, which means everything worked out."

"Things did work out, until the White Lotus found out about my plotting to take her into the Earth Kingdom."

"It's their loss, Young Master Jen."

Kumi breathed a sigh of relief, of not being on Second Young Master Jen's bad side and being on that bad side was no good for anyone. That bad side of the Second Young Master reduced Eldest Lady Te to tears one time, visiting the current Governor Te's palace two years ago on Kumi's first job. "Thank spirits, I'm not an enemy of yours. Ayeka wrote to me that triads run around Republic City. I hope they have sense and stay away from you, unless they want the same fate The Strowman and the Daojing household guards suffered from."

"Bending criminals are no different, than the scum of the western plains."

"Whatever you say, Young Master. I get paid a lot of yuans to protect you from any scum the Earth Kingdom has to offer, no matter if they are bandits or perverted household guards to rich masters." Kumi stretched her toned legs, practicing her high kicks, which did hurt if anyone was at the receiving end. She was one of the best warriors of her class, and she wasn't in the young master's service for nothing. The warrior was one of Governess Kirima's best students and he trusted his life in her capable hands.

"I hope you are good with children. We will stay two nights on Air Temple Island, before we carry on our journey to the mainland." Jen LuXian looked towards Kumi, knowing she was capable of taking care and keeping children occupied, making her seem more human than the protector she was hired to be. The lord himself was awkward around children, but that subsided when Jen LuXian took his father's place in teaching at the Bao Yun Academy and grew more comfortable around his young students.

The ship was sailing through United Republic waters, it was telling by the fishing boats that floated in the bay. Jen LuXian shook his head, but the flower crown from the Tuji locals fell into the sea, with the weltering petals floating above the water. He frowned at the thought of losing such a gift, but flowers wilt and rot and it was for the best. Jen LuXian had a strange feeling in his stomach, knowing it was the first foreign country he had been to, since his residence in the Southern Water Tribe, as the Avatar's earthbending shifu. Republic City was said to be the new centre of the world and modern values, Jen LuXian shrews in favour of holding onto the traditions of his culture, but he was to open his mind and he was curious to see what was on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The families of Pang and the Yum Soon Hans are mentioned in the City of Walls and Secrets episode of ATLA: Book Two by Toph and they are still around in the era of Avatar Korra as well. The eldest daughter of Master Pang is married to Jen LuXian's cousin, which establishes the connection between the Jen and the Pang families in the story. The Yum Soon Hans have a female heir at this time, another of the marriage proposals mentioned in the chapter.
> 
> The Te family are a noble family mentioned in the Rise of Kyoshi. The clan is still thriving in the Earth Kingdom to the point the first daughter of the current Governor was one of the many marriage proposals Jen LuXian had, when he was twenty. The Te and the Jen families had a trading relationship with, until Jen LuXian made Eldest Lady Te burst into tears, because he refused marriage with her.
> 
> Earth Princess Pei-Ling is another OC of mine, the Earth Queen's great niece and Prince Wu's older cousin and second in line for the throne. She is the granddaughter of Hou-Ting's younger sister Maoying and has an brother named Mu Yang, who is the Crown Prince and a mix between Wen Chao and Joffery Baratheon, but sharper and smarter.
> 
> The titles used in this story differ from any person in the Earth Kingdom's noble society, as it's inspired by xianxia and wuxia fiction.
> 
> \- The title of Madam refers to the wives of noblemen, who lead the household or are leaders of their own clans. (eg. LuXian's maternal aunt is known as Madam Teng and Toph's mother Poppy would have been called Madam Beifong)
> 
> -The title of Jen LuXian is Second Young Master, because he is younger than his cousin Chou, who is the heir to their family. Chou's teenage sister Meiling is known as Young Miss or Little Lady, being the Lord Han's only daughter.
> 
> \- Eldest Lady refers to the firstborn daughter of a noble family. (eg. Eldest Lady Te or Eldest Lady Daojing)


	4. The Forthcoming (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LuXian meets the Krew and reunites with Korra.

The young master's eyes were feasted upon, the first buildings he saw. In the distance, the buildings were forming, as the waters permitted the ship to pass into Yue Bay, which was named after the Northern Water Tribe princess, who sacrificed herself, to restore the moon spirit. As the ship passed, Jen LuXian gazed into the glistening waters, reflecting in the sunlight and several vassal ships passed through the sea, as they were trading ships for businesses within the United Republic. The wind from the tide, lifted the young master's loose hair in the wind, Jen LuXian could never imagine his life without his long hair. In Earth Kingdom culture, his hair was a gift from his parents and it represented filial piety, cutting it off would mean shame and dishonour in his country. It was a shame, he missed the flower crown that fell, and the petals were scattered into the sea. His arms were leaning on the edge of the ship, knowing Jen LuXian was a foreigner, going to a strange city and a strange country, with strange norms he knew nothing about.

He turned to see two of his servants exiting the cabin below, it was intentional for Jei and Shai to look like Jen LuXian. It wasn't unusual for servants of nobility and royalty to play decoy, for the person they were serving, as a way in protecting them from kidnappings or assassination. Jen LuXian knew Shai looked like him the most, out of the girls because her youthful face. The master didn't mind the girls playing decoy for him. Jen LuXian was a man, but was beautiful enough to pass for a woman, unless anyone told him and their hands would be cut off, for being shameless towards a noble man. He placed a hand over his head, knowing the seasickness was subsiding and his stomach was clearer than it was, because Daiya's congee was not, as enjoyable as Shai's congee. Unlike Kumi, Jen LuXian had tact and never wanted to hurt Daiya's feelings about her cooking, because her line of work was spying on people and listening to intrigue, than making congee for people, who wouldn't eat it, because of its overpowering savoury taste, than a balanced one.

Jen LuXian's eyes widened at the buildings coming in. Even Shai gasped at the sight of the vassal ships, coming in and out of the ports. As an Earth Kingdom citizen, he has never seen such buildings, unless they were from Ba Sing Se or Omashu. A sniff in the air was clean, but the sunlight shining on the city made it look a haven, even though such places never existed. The city of Zaofu looked similar to this place, even though it was made of metal and platinum. He heard stories of Republic City through the years, from the sailors in Chiyo Town to the merchants of Omashu, calling it a capital city for the future; businesses in Omashu and the western Earth Kingdom profited, from trading with Republic City and other states in the United Republic.

The earthbending master found it difficult, to reconcile with the fact the only airbending master in nineteen years and the Avatar lived there. Jen LuXian was a traditionalist and was never blinded with the dreams of the opportunity a place like Republic City could offer. Those were dreams of people, who wanted a new start in life or to learn different cultural norms. Jen LuXian raised his eyebrow, at the thought of residents of that city forgetting their cultures and their respective nations. The Earth Kingdom wasn't much kinder to Jen LuXian through the last five years, than any other nation. Why should Republic City be any different, than the sharp whispers he heard from the mouths of Earth Kingdom nobility, naming him _defective_ and _abstinent_ for not conforming to the traditional lifestyle of a nobleman, like his cousin Chou and stop shaming people, when they should be embarrassed in public for their actions.

The ship turned from Yue Bay to sail to the right side, knowing the shipwright was turning towards the quaint island. The man drew a breath from his lips, knowing Kumi was waking up and they were far from the Earth Kingdom, which meant no threats from pirates or anyone from the Daojing family following them. Jen LuXian never considered, how the people in Republic City would react to him, as some have never seen traditional Earth Kingdom robes worn before, unless they know the Qian family. He was no stranger to people looking at him, but it was something he had to wait and see through his eyes. When interacting with people, Jen LuXian had initial close-minded views, before he had a chance to be proven wrong. He blamed his traditional upbringing for it. Jen LuXian was sheltered, as a child, in his family's residence, in the foothills of an old mountain that had been broken, by one of his ancestors with earthbending to create a location for the family home, to be built high above Chiyo Town and the Long Crane River below it.

" _ **I can't believe it. Eight years have passed, since I was expelled from the South Pole and was the Avatar's earthbending shifu. I shouldn't be the coward and run away from my former pupil, even though we will come across each other, without knowing either of us were in the vicinity. A-Jei wants to know what life was like for the Air Acolytes and wants to learn more about their culture. The blood of the old nomads, ran through Bao Yun and still did amongst some families. I consider Master Tenzin likeminded to myself; when it comes to traditional values, but we had different upbringings, but the same expectations and pressures on ourselves."**_

The view of Air Temple Island was clear to him, it was like a family village with a lighthouse. Jen LuXian had never been there, but he knew _someone_ , who considered it a home away from home. Jen LuXian was interested in the library, knowing how bookish he was; it made people think he was a scholarly beauty with no martial skill, but they were wrong and paid for it. He wasn't the one, to use his bending for frivolous violence, but as a teaching tool or a weapon as a last result. The thought of using his bending for glory tired him, because Jen LuXian wasn't that teenage earthbender, who searched for glory around the Earth Kingdom. As a man in his thirties, Jen LuXian never wanted to waste his energy, on unworthy opponents or use his bending to harm others intentionally. He didn't spend twelve years of his life, cultivating his earthbending to mastery level, to lower himself to bending wrestlers or soldiers, who were not fit to polish his boots.

From behind, Jen LuXian saw Kumi without the dark green paint on her eyelids and her face pale. It was one of the rare times, Jen LuXian had seen the kyoshi warrior without her makeup, as it made her look more the young woman she was and just as plain faced as his serving girls. Kumi didn't have her weapons on her, knowing Air Temple Island had rules about weapons and Kumi put her blades into a bag, she carried on her back and only had her fans with her. The washing of the waves in the pleasant noon at sea, was what the master needed. After many days on the run, from Gaoling and not having to worry about anyone trying to kill him, whilst in the vicinity of United Republic waters, as no one in Republic City save a few people knew who Jen LuXian was.

The kyoshi warrior bowed towards him, despite not wearing her makeup and looked similar to Daiya, but with shorter hair and upturned features. "I apologise for my tardiness, Young Master. I will improve better next time." Kumi was not the type to be late, but it was something that can be forgiven, for all the good the kyoshi woman has done for him. Her eyes looked tired, as she was trying to hide it, as youth can hide a lot of things. Sleeping at sea was rough, on a woman used to sleeping on nicer beds, but the serving girls coped well, and Jen LuXian got over his bout of seasickness that was made worse, from Daiya's unpleasant congee three days ago.

"All is forgiven. We must be on our best behaviour, we are guests of the airbenders." Young Master Jen replied, with a finesse in his words.

"I hope you are ready to see the Avatar again."

"I hope so, warrior maid."

The ship was pulling itself on a white marble runway, where most Air Temple Island ferry ships were anchored. The ship Jen LuXian was on wasn't too big, and it was enough to have a cabin. As the steps of the serving girls were heard clearly, as Jen LuXian saw all three of them in formation, with their hands tucked into the sleeves of their plain green robes. However, Little Kumi was dressed in her usual black bodyguard uniform, with her short hair up done to look proper, even though she liked having her hair short. Kyoshi Island and the mainland Earth Kingdom had different rules, when it came to hair norms. Kumi's short hair made her standout, and no one had mistaken her for a servant, unless they wanted to lose their fingers. Jen LuXian had seen enough severed body parts, to last a lifetime, even though with Kumi as his bodyguard, he will end up seeing more. It was his lot in life; to make the enemies he should not have, or offended the wrong master, to the point of looking over his shoulder for potential assassins.

The man's eye caught the lush greenery that was on the island, with many thriving trees to sustain, the natural environment on the island. It seemed like an idyllic place to live from the city. He was making a brief stop for two nights, because his retinue were tired and needed rest. The master caught the brief smile on Daiya's face, before it turned to her usual look of disapproval, knowing she disliked anything foreign or new as she was Bao Yun born and bred. Jen LuXian made sure to learn and remember the little details, about his servants and knowing who they were was important, as it was vital to have some sort of serenity and peace within his retinue, since Kumi arrived years ago and the girls had to deal with their own grief from Su Yong's death.

Jen LuXian was no stranger to getting in and out of ships, but his eye caught a few people waiting on the marble runway, not knowing who they were by the sight of them. The man was looking forward to seeing how much has changed, since he left the Southern Water Tribe and how his former pupil was done through firebending and airbending. He never spoke about his failure, not carrying out his plans, before the fools of the White Lotus found out about his plotting, it was for the love of teaching. Jen LuXian had a responsibility, to give the Avatar a wider range of teaching and it was not going to happen, in a prison fortified by walls, but in the Earth Kingdom surrounded by earth and immersed in another culture and another way of being.

" _ **I was idealistic, when I was twenty-two and just started teaching the Avatar about the different jings. Back then, I had to toe the line with that short, bearded cretin known as Grand Lotus Master Lao, he didn't like me then and never liked me now. Slowly, I was gaining the young thirteen-year-old Avatar's co-operation, as a teenager was harder to reign in, if a student didn't have the discipline and structure of Bao Yun. It was hard enough teaching a girl, who skirted around proper structure and formations, for what was called Korra-style earthbending. I had to deal with the White Lotus, not being shy about their disapproval of my methods, but their mouths were shut when they saw instant results, faster than what they expected. The prison that was the Southern Water Tribe Compound was a problem. Korra was willing to learn, but the oppressive structure was hindering her ability, to learn and to open her mind. I was willing to be flexible in the way I taught her, but it wasn't good enough and I failed her."**_

Jen LuXian was fixing the guan headdress on his head, as it was crooked. He expected the headdress, to be straight on the part of his hair that was tied off in a topknot. The rest of his hair was loose, but the part of his hair that was in the topknot were hair loops at both sides of his hair. Jen LuXian had always worn his hair like this, mostly because as a child, he saw his mother Duchess Teng Jiao-Wen's hair done this way. The ship had stopped, but Jen LuXian and his retinue were told not to disembark yet. He was the master, in the art of patience and neutral jing, as it played a role in his life outside of earthbending, which was something Avatar Korra failed to learn, because of her brash temperament, befitting a firebender than an earthbender. Jen LuXian hoped airbending would give the Avatar, the structure and patience he taught her long ago.

* * *

The young master and his retinue disembarked from the ship, as the boat looked bigger with the man standing on the runway with his people. Jen LuXian turned to see Daiya, the picture of a perfect maid, but Shai's arms were shaking from a nervous habit and Jei's eyes were wondering above the runway, to see the carefully crafted entrance to Air Temple Island. It was decorated with the swirls of cloud patterns, and spirals of the Air Nomads in gold paint. Jen LuXian saw the group again, standing on the runway near the ship, in a clearer view the group of youths and they looked at him. He assessed there were four of them, by the two males and two females. Kumi stood behind the master with her fans strapped into her waist belt, knowing swords and blades were forbidden on Air Temple Island, willing to follow the rules as other Kyoshi Warriors before her have done through the years.

Jen LuXian could catch the internal whispering among the youths. "Who's that guy that got off the ship? You know him, Korra. What if he's your old boyfriend?" The master heard one of the boys say, in a scattered speech pattern. That kind of pattern he hated, because people like that talked too much, which was one of the reasons, why he declined the marriage offer to Eldest Lady Te, the firstborn daughter of Governor Te of Zigan.

"Old boyfriend? Some snotty rich bozo coming to meet with Tenzin. The guy has servants and another girl with warpaint on her eyes." The second boy said, in an agitated tone. That boy was the type, not to trust outsiders and viewed them as a threat, to anyone in his circle. Jen LuXian was like that, which was the reason why he never had friends, apart from Su Yong and stayed away from people in general, not being a fan of physical contact and had gotten used to it, when Su Yong became his friend.

One of the girls stood in between the boys with a depreciating manner, which indicated her level of maturity over the boys. "You boys can be so dense sometimes. That man is not an old boyfriend, but an earthbending master. You know, the one who taught Korra how to earthbend. He is way too old for any of us." The girl's voice was familiar, as Jen LuXian remember it. Whenever Jen LuXian had memories of the south pole, a girl and her brother sprang into his mind and they have been a constant problem for him.

"How do you know?"

"Oh…Bolin. I would remember that stiff from the Earth Kingdom. He always picked on me and Nuka, because we would bring seal jerky to the compound and apparently, it wasn't allowed during lessons and even tied Nuka and I together."

"He doesn't seem that way." The boy with the scattered speech pattern, spoke again.

The man turned around to see the youths visibly, with his servants and Kumi following behind him. Young Master Jen instantly recognised the brown-skinned girl, who looked like an ordinary girl from the Southern Water Tribe, with sea blue eyes and her dark rustic brown hair was done in two parts, being in loops, similar to the hairstyle of Master Katara. The girl's nose was similar to Kumi's nose being from Kyoshi descent, but the different was his kyoshi bodyguard had an emerald jewel pierced in her nose. It was clear, this girl was Anika, the daughter of Chief Hakoda, the second of his name and the granddaughter of the late Chief Sokka and living Matron Suki, judging by the mixture of southern tribe and kyoshi features.

Jen LuXian had run ins with the young miss and her brother, when it came to distracting the Avatar, from her training with frivolous activity and forbidden distractions.

The young boys were mismatched from what Jen LuXian saw. One of them was clearly of Earth Kingdom descent with bright green eyes and a stocky build, but the other boy was of Fire Nation descent with amber coloured eyes and was slimmer than the other boy. Jen LuXian couldn't discount the boys being siblings, because of the mixed cultures in Republic City and people inheriting more than one culture, because of the pot of nationalities in the United Republic. The master was not sure, why Lady Anika was associating with two boys, who wore clothes Jen LuXian thought to be strange and inspired by Earth Kingdom garments, but modernised for the city's fashion. He never liked the thought of his culture and traditional clothing, being watered down to fit the aesthetic of a modern city, which was everything Jen LuXian was taught, to dismiss because it killed tradition and culture for future generations in his mind.

Jen LuXian was barefooted, even though Daiya disapproved because of his status. How unsightly for a noble gentleman to walk around with no shoes? The young master ignored Daiya every time, she had a complaint when he did this. It was an earthbender habit, he developed after training with Shifu Toph and learned about earthbending in a way, a traditional setting like Bao Yun would not have allowed. His family's library pavilion was full of old scrolls of bending theory from decades ago and Bao Yun had it's own style of earthbending. Whilst other parts of the Earth Kingdom abandoned the tiger for the badgermole, as the symbol of the Earth Kingdom, the Jen Clan still kept the tiger symbol as their own.

"Master Jen, long time no see." The southern tribe chieftain's daughter, Anika exclaimed, whilst waving her hand in the air.

The Second Young Master of the Jen Clan put a fisted hand, over his other hand's palm and bowed before the teenage girl, as it was customary for her status. "Lady Anika, you are here without your brother. You two seem inseparable. " Jen LuXian asked, curious to why Lady Anika was alone and without the brother, she was stuck to like thick egg paste, that was used in Jen LuXian's homeland to make sure savoury dumplings were golden brown and never spoiled.

"Enjoying Republic City, when it's not under siege."

"I'm glad to see the city is stabilised."

"Anika, are you not going to introduce us." said the boy most liken to an Earth Kingdom citizen. He was the same boy with the scattered speech pattern. Jen LuXian was used to the refined speech of nobility, and was getting used to the way common folk spoke to each other, on his travels through the Earth Kingdom.

"Why? The guy has somewhere to be. We shouldn't delay Tenzin's guest, Bolin." The other teenage boy countered, in a tone that was less hostile and more dull, maybe it was the way the other boy was. He was not the type of use wordplay, but to be blunt and honest. No matter whose feelings got hurt or who was offended. The boy looked old enough to have just past his teenage years and crossed into manhood.

Lady Anika's loud laughter was heard through the runway. "Mako, don't be rude. Bolin must have a lot of questions, him being an earthbending master and traditional Earth Kingdom. You should have some interest in your own Earth Kingdom heritage." The southern tribe girl placed her hand, on the shoulder of the other boy's shoulder. Jen LuXian decoded the dull Fire Nation appearing boy to be Mako, and the enthusiastic Earth Kingdom appearing boy to be Bolin. Such strange choices for friends, for the Avatar and the daughter of the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe.

"Lady Anika has the right idea. The heritage of the Earth Kingdom is vast, diverse and long lasting, even when the Fire Nation invaded." Young Master Jen said, in a hollowed tone.

"Anyways, guys. This is Master Jen, Korra's earthbending master. Hey...where did Korra go." The southern tribe chief's daughter said, with her eyes looking around. As if the Avatar had just been here, and was now trying to play hooky, just like in the first weeks of Jen LuXian teaching the Avatar.

The young master looked to see Shai holding his black boots, even though she was the one usually saddled with the responsibility. The Avatar's male friends and Lady Anika would find it strange, since none of them grew up the way Jen LuXian did in a traditional household. The waves of vibrations moved between his toes, sensed someone else was there and attempting to avoid him. It was like the old days in the south pole, in weeks of the master arriving and beginning the Avatar's earthbending education. The girl Avatar ran away, as a way to be defiant, towards her very beautiful teacher, whom she expected to look like a muscular earthbending wrestler. It was the worst time to be a teacher, to a thirteen-year-old girl flexing her muscles as teenagers do. Avatar Korra had not been bright enough to realise, her master may look the spring flower, but he had his father's tigerdillo spirit and he would not give up on her. No matter, how the young Avatar hated Jen LuXian's old-fashioned methods of discipline, minus getting a clan elder to use a ruler to punish unruly students, who break the rules in Bao Yun.

* * *

Jen LuXian turned around to see another girl of southern tribe colouring, but her hair was tied in three ways, much different to Lady Anika's hairstyle emulating her great aunt, Master Katara. Avatar Korra's hairstyle was of Northern Water Tribe tradition, something her father brought from his homeland. Her clothing was more androgynous, than what the other southern tribe girl wore, which was a feminine blue and white dress than the trousers the Avatar wore under the fur tied to her waist. It was obvious, the Avatar was attempting to avoid him, but Daiya and Shai could have told him of her attempt to escape. He always internalised the earthbending principal, of being aware of one's surroundings, because everything can be heard through the waves of earth, whether it was a loud heartbeat or the sound of the feet of cranes and swans that regularly swam up and down the Long Crane River in Bao Yun.

The man folded his arms, and the side of his lips curled. It was like old times, but with the absence that _presence_ , who always watched over him. Jen LuXian knew that _man_ lived on the mainland of Republic City and there was an opportunity to see _him_ again. The master shook his head, at the burdening and intrusive thoughts making their way into his mind. It was seeing the Avatar that provoked the memories, Jen LuXian had involving her in the Southern Water Tribe eight years ago, when he was still her earthbending shifu and life made sense to him. A man who didn't conform to the expectations the nobility had on him, to settle down and marry a woman of noble birth, settle into the life his cousin Jen Chou was in now. It made Chou-brother happy to have a wife, who loved him and his in laws accept him, but for Jen LuXian, an arranged marriage by all standards of noble society would mean mediocre misery for him.

"Still attempting to avoid me, Avatar Korra. I can tell..." Young Master Jen said, in a sterner tone.

The Avatar was rubbing a hand over, where her ponytail was and smiled, to weasel her way out of trouble. "…..Shifu Jen….what brings you to Republic City." To her surprise, Jen LuXian never thought he would meet his old pupil again, even though he still thought about her at home in seclusion. Jen LuXian failed her and he didn't deserve to see her smile. He allowed himself to be found out, by the White Lotus about his plotting, to take her into the Earth Kingdom for training in Omashu.

"Visiting family friends…..it was my cousin's idea to get me out of the mountains." Young Master Jen replied.

"You look different, Master Jen. It's been years, since you last saw me."

"I'm still the same Shifu. I got older and more tired, as the years went on."

"I thought bending masters were supposed to be in good shape." Lady Anika interjected, with her forefinger and thumb holding her chin.

Jen LuXian's eyebrow was raised at that statement. As tired as he was from his journey, Jen LuXian was still in good condition and could bend with the rest of them. "I have you know, I can bend better than the youth of my nation." The young master said sarcastically, not to be too offended by the remark, made by the chief's daughter about his physical being. When it came to bending, it was more than throwing things around. It was discipline, knowledge and years of hard work to become a master.

"Anyways….you know Anika, the chief's daughter." Avatar Korra said, pointing out the other water tribe girl by her side, with her arm around her. "This is Bolin and Mako." She said enthusiastically, introducing the strangely dressed boys to him. Jen LuXian had a cruel thoughts, about the way the boys dressed, even the boys would think, the way the Second Young Master of the Jen Clan dressed was strange, because they have not seen a man dressed in hanfu robes in their lives.

The young man, Bolin looked to have stars in his eyes, as they were widened and his hands were clasped together. "I can't believe it. I'm meeting the Avatar's earthbending master. How can you be a teacher, when you looks so young and I thought bending masters were old?"

Jen LuXian couldn't help, but smile at the boy's compliment about his youth. It was inappropriate in a traditional setting for someone to comment on a young master's appearance. "…..I'm charmed." The lord replied in the dullest tone, to not have an edge of annoyance for lack of manners, but the teenager Bolin didn't know better. He did not want to be too harsh on what the boy lacks, because he was not noble and lived by different cultural norms than he did.

"Sorry about my little bro. He's never met a traditional earthbender other than Beifong." The other boy Mako said, "It's nice to meet you, Master Jen." The young man bowed to him in the Earth Kingdom greeting. It was strange in the face of things, but young Mako and his brother had an Earth Kingdom parent, so it would be customary for them, to know parts of their dual nationality, with the greeting and the proper ways to address seniority older than themselves.

Jen LuXian could almost hear Daiya and Shai, sneering under the guise of polite and dull faces. They were servants of the Jen Clan and knew the rules well, but the Avatar's male friends did not and there was no need for them to have an attitude about it. The young master was orderly, but he would not punish Shai for being young and following Daiya, for she was the oldest servant in their retinue at twenty-three. Jen LuXian understood why Daiya was the way she was; she knew the norms of what was acceptable and what was not. Casually talking to a nobleman was unacceptable and beneath the status of a young master to interact, unless they were asked to interact. It was what Jen LuXian has been doing in the last five years, isolating himself from noble society and taking the opportunity to grieve for Su Yong, and get some semblance of his life back together, by getting to know the servants and household guards that lived and worked in his family's residence.

"Master Jen…..is the kyoshi warrior, your new bodyguard." The Avatar exclaimed, upon seeing Kumi without her makeup, but her folding fans were in sight of her waist and stood in an orderly manner, away from the Avatar and her friends, to avoid frightening them even more than she did.

"Kumi is my bodyguard and has been for the last four years." Master Jen replied.

"Auntie Kya said, kyoshi bodyguards were ruthless killers, but that girl looks like a dainty flower." The chief's daughter Anika said, in a dismissive tone.

Jen LuXian couldn't blame Bolin for having fear on his face, when Lady Anika said what she said. He moved further away from where Kumi was. "Kumi is a sweetheart, but she does her job well, just like the warriors, who serve in the Fire Nation. She may look sweet, because she doesn't have her blades with her, following the custom of Air Temple Island to forbid weapons."

"…..Thank spirits…." Bolin said, breathing a sigh of relief. From the scaremongering of what, he heard about kyoshi bodyguards. The boy had a right to fear the kyoshi bodyguards, because of the ruthless nature of their work and what they had to do, whether it was killing potential enemies or being spymasters for the people they worked for.

"What's your business, Master Jen? Or…...are you here to finally teach me metalbending?" Avatar Korra said, with delight in her voice.

The earthbending master lowered his head, tucked his hands within the sleeves of his spring green robes. "This visit of mine is for leisure, but you never know when I might visit you. You should learn by now to expect the unexpected from me." Jen LuXian said, with a tinge of being unimpressed. He might visit the overly excited Avatar, when he deemed it suitable. For Korra, it was seeing one of her bending masters, other than Master Tenzin in the city, as her other masters were further from her in the world.

"Pardon me, Master Jen. What part of the Earth Kingdom are you from?" Bolin asked.

"Within the northeastern mountains lie Bao Yun, the region above the port town of Chiyo. It's a place known, for the best earthbenders in the north and the Bao Yun Academy, my family's prestiguous school, just from the footpath of my family's residence. My homeland is known as the untaken region. The Fire Nation tried to twice to take it, but could never do because the people of Bao Yun, have known the old mountain ranges, since birth and the earthbenders had the advantage over grounded firebenders."

"It was where Korra should have gone, but the White Lotus found out." Lady Anika interjected.

"So….Master Jen rebelled against the White Lotus." Mako concluded, having no idea what the initial conversation was about, "Why did they let him teach Korra to earthbend, if they didn't like him?"

"I was fortunate to have support from higher places, than the Grand Lotus Master. The people of my homeland are not accustomed to seeing Fire Nation people on our shores. It was a shock for them, when they saw Lord Zuko and his retinue of Fire Nation guards come through Chiyo Town, to personally ask me to teach the new Avatar to earthbend. The Order of the White Lotus, on the other hand thought, I was too young for the honour. There were older and experienced masters than myself, but Lord Zuko and Master Tenzin made them compromise for me to teach her."

"And then you left me….." The Avatar said, in a despondent tone.

"The way I left was shameful. I was meant to be your teacher, until the end of that year. I was glad, I had someone defend me against the White Lotus."

"Will you be teaching anyone, since you are in the city?" The chief's daughter asked.

"…..No…..I have been teaching in my family's academy, since I left the South Pole. The visit is very much leisure, but maybe I will take on a willing student in the future." Master Jen said, in his most coy of tone. Knowing Jen LuXian was the type of shifu, who would take on a new student willing to learn and not waste his time on those, who don't want to learn from him.

"Is it true you killed someone?"

* * *

Jen LuXian's eyes widened at the question. He wasn't sure anyone outside the Earth Kingdom knew, his brief history in the fighting rings, but the southern chief's daughter was not as ignorant as he thought. He was glad Avatar Korra has a friend like her, someone from home and can connect with in terms of missing home in the south pole and other things, the boys Mako and Bolin would not understand. It was the same way, when Jen LuXian moved to the Southern Water Tribe to teach the Avatar earthbending. To be away from his homeland, his culture and his sense of being to do a job, most thought he was too young and inexperienced for. Jen LuXian was good enough, to be considered to teach the Avatar and do the job he needed to. The master bared the cold southern climate, for two years, but in the end, being sent away by the White Lotus did him a favour, because he missed his homeland and his family.

If there is something that was clear. Lady Anika's question stirred Jen LuXian to the point of remembering. When his hands were stained of crimson and two dead bodies laid at his feet, wearing the feminine crimson robes of the cult led by the Crimson Matron. It made him sick inside to remember that day. He was raised to be noble and pure, which meant murder was a sin in the Jen Clan. The brief past in the fighting rings didn't get anyone killed, but Lady Anika was alluding to The Strowman and his miraculous death two weeks after Jen LuXian defeated him. The man exhaled a breath out, knowing his posture and presence was supposed to radiate nobility, but the youths were not daunted. As wealthy people existed in Republic City, but it not on the level in the Earth Kingdom, when masters and madams were treated, like little kings and queens. After all Jen LuXian's mother was a duchess of royal blood and furthest away from being called a princess.

" _No_ , Lady Anika...murder will get my robes filthy." Young Master Jen answered, in a stern tone.

The Avatar had a conflicted look on her face, and Jen LuXian couldn't blame her. He failed her, by leaving on the most strenuous of terms. She was too young to understand what his banishment from the Southern Water Tribe, by the White Lotus meant. "Well…..it's nice seeing you back, Shifu Jen. I missed you."

"….I missed you too, Pupil Korra."

"Anyways, while you boys go back home. I will be the one, to escort Master Jen to Central House." Lady Anika said, rolling her eyes at the boys and the Avatar she called friend.

When it came to teaching, the number one rule was never get attached to students. Jen LuXian failed to learn that lesson; he got too attached and invested in the progress of his students, the ones he had in his homeland were characters with personalities of their own. He remained the stern teacher around Korra of the Southern Water Tribe, but he didn't know how to talk to her. Jen LuXian was no longer her shifu, and her current shifu was Master Tenzin and she already mastered earthbending. The serving girls were still behind him, as it was their duty to do so, until Jen LuXian needed them. Kumi was unneeded at this time as well, because there was likely no threats, on an island that housed the last airbenders in the world.

The earthbending master put his first over his other hand, and bowed thoughtfully before the youths before him, and saving one for the Avatar. There was a sense of glee, knowing the Avatar saw her old shifu again, after all these years of being sent away from the south pole. He was glad to know, Korra was content and not badly tormented by his absence. Jen LuXian was out of place, amongst the youths, even though he grew up in a traditional household. The young master was an adult man, with a scattered past and unknown path, due to rejecting the one put in front of him by society back in the Earth Kingdom, rejecting princesses for a career Jen LuXian was happy with. The mainland, backwater city may not be such a bad place to visit, for a journey away from home and to see what was there for a traditionalist and a foreigner like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congee is a rice porridge or gruel eaten in East Asian and Southeast Asian countries and it's eaten with mostly side dishes. It's usually a savoury dish, but Jen LuXian likes it a certain way and Daiya overcooks it sometimes and overpowers the savoury flavours in the congee.
> 
> A guan is a traditional Chinese male headdress or headpiece, like the topknot of the Fire Lord's piece. Jen LuXian wears one because of his status as a young master of his clan. Jen LuXian's guan is darkened jade green, as it's the colour of the Jen Clan and signalling him belonging to his family.
> 
> \- Throughout the story, Jen LuXian is an unreliable narrator. He wants to keep his sense of nobility and honour, but cannot because he murdered two of the Crimson Matron's cult members, and feels guilty about taking life away. He wants to move on from what happened, but cannot because the murders haunt him.
> 
> \- Anika is the first of the two Sukka (Sokka and Suki) grandchildren I will introduce in the story. She is eighteen years old, the same age as Bolin and a waterbender apart of the Krew. Anika is not a traditional lady, but because of her status as the chief's daughter, Jen LuXian calls her a lady in respect to her father's title as chief.


	5. The Forthcoming (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen LuXian meets Aang and Katara's kids and grandkids.

"I'm glad you are faring well, after what happened in the South Pole." Master Tenzin, the only airbending master in the world said, sitting at the head of the wide-squared table. The central house was full of people, with the beige and peach coloured walls, and the thick rectangular windows had spirals patterned all over, with dark blue calligraphic art. It was kind of Master Tenzin to invite Jen LuXian and his retinue to stay on the island and only invite him personally to have tea with his family.

Young Master Jen was sitting there, surrounded by familiar faces, during his two-year tenure in the Southern Water Tribe. The man's inner robes was a light green, his outer robes were forest green with alabaster white flowery patterns all over the cloth, his boots were black with silver decorative detailing on the shoes. Jen LuXian was a nobleman and dressed for his status, a folding fan was in his hand, whilst surrounded by the adult children of Avatar Aang and Master Katara. He wasn't daunted as other people would be, because he ran in similar circles, when he was a teenager, meeting other young masters and ladies in Omashu. Times were great, when Jen LuXian was still the earthbending prodigy on the rise; he never made the enemies he made and was still being praised for being gifted, despite his parents being dead and him being a lonely boy.

On the young master's left side was Master Tenzin's sister Kya, a renowned waterbending master and healer, who looked traditional water tribe, with the exception of her silvery ponytail. On her neck was a crescent decorated betrothal necklace, which indicated the being engaged or married to someone from the Northern Water Tribe, as it's symbol was the moon. Jen LuXian had seen Master Kya around the south pole and he found her an exquisite woman of unorthodox wisdom, due to her carefree lifestyle of travelling the world and taking care of her mother. He had a tinge of envy of who was going to be, or was Master Kya's spouse because she was a caring woman, who had a soft spot for children and a strong sense of esteem in herself and others.

Jen LuXian was also in the company of the airbending master's older brother Commander Bumi, who was retired from the United Forces, by the darkened maroon jacket he wore. Unlike his brother and sister, the senior commander looked a mixture between Air Nomad and Water Tribe descent, with a wolfish beard around his face. His personality was over-exuberant to the point Jen LuXian considered him mad. The man wondered, if the former officer's decades in the military had damaged the older man to the point, of not taking anything seriously. Commander Bumi reminded Jen LuXian of his uncle Jen Xizuan, when it came to refusal to be respectable and burdening others with the responsiblity. The commander's younger brother, was the picture a respectable man, a leader in society and someone, who cared for the consequences of politics and did his duty well.

From behind, the young master motioned his hand in command of Daiya and Jei, who were in their plain robes, helping Madam Pema, Master Tenzin's wife and the acolytes serve the tea and the small sweetened rice balls, covered in honey in small plates. He knew Avatar Korra and her friends were not in the room, having left to go to the mainland, whilst the adults were at the tea, Maybe it was beneficial for Korra to be here and learn something from the adults. An infant boy was in the arms of Master Kya, who looked wide-eyed at Jen LuXian and it was an uncomfortable situation to be in, as Jen LuXian had limited experience with infants, knowing his cousin's wife was with child and the last infant he had seen was Jen Meiling, in the arms of her mother Madam Jen.

The earthbending master had his claim to fame, from almost killing a man Master Tenzin's age in Gaoling's fighting ring. Jen LuXian was never proud of it, it made him look dishonourable, breaking every rule the Jen Clan had written for hundreds of years just for glory. He grasped the teacup, which was empty, until A-Jei filled it with a liquid, which looked green and brown to the man's eye, but no one knew what the colour really was. His stomach was full, from the congee eaten before arrival. Jen LuXian was fortunate Shai cooked the congee and not Daiya, who had a habit of overcooking it sometimes. He knew Kumi had harsh criticism towards Daiya's cooking, but he himself never said anything, to hurt Daiya's feelings and be conscious of her harsh temperament, which made her the head servant of his retinue and keeping things in order.

"I was glad to go home; the southern cold did not agree with my body." The earthbending master replied dully.

"It's a shame, you didn't have a professional fighting career, you were good against The Strowman." Commander Bumi chuffed.

Master Tenzin's eyebrow was raised, knowing he had a difficult relationship with his laid-back older brother. "Bumi….I can't believe you and Tarrick went to that savage fighting match in Gaoling."

"Everyone in the Earth Kingdom was talking about this kid prodigy fighting that washed up earthbender at the end of his career. Open challenge and he never expected a kid to stand in his face."

"I wonder how Cousin Koda felt, knowing Tarrick was wounded in battle against the Equalists, knowing our cousin and he blamed you for it." Master Kya said, in a coy manner.

"I'm surprised, the kid is still alive and got to grow up."

The comment made Jen LuXian sink deeply into his thoughts, knowing the duel in Gaoling would have been the last time, he would have been able to live, seeing the blood scattered in the ring. Jen LuXian never wanted to give up, on his chance in breaking Long Shu Po's undefeated streak and taking the gold betted on the match. The young master had no idea Commander Bumi and Chief Hakoda's eldest son Tarrick were there, and watched him nearly be killed, by the heavyweight earthbender. It seemed, the traditionalist Master Tenzin disapproved of bending being used for glory, such as the fighting rings or what people in Republic City call pro-bending. Jen LuXian was told about this strange game, by His Imperial Highness, Prince Iroh years ago; it was a sporting game, where complex bending movements were scaled down, from learning from martial and old techniques, into cheap tricks that insulted and spat on the noble art of bending.

"The bruises are ones that will last a lifetime, Commander." Jen LuXian said, rubbing the upper part of his arm, where most of his bruises disappeared years ago.

"You don't have to call me that anymore, since I'm retired now." Commander Bumi replied, raising a hand up.

"It's a formality, sir."

"It seems the kid finds airbending too hard, or maybe my little brother is too much of a stiff to engage her."

"It's a wonder the Avatar was able to master earthbending, the most stubborn of the elements. She had a good foundation, and Master Jen has an unorthodox method of teaching, maybe you should learn something from him, Tenzin." Master Kya chattered on, rocking the infant in her arms.

Jen LuXian could tell, even by his own traditionalist standards, Master Tenzin was a stickler for doing things his way and he taught his children airbending this way. The man wondered, if the airbending master's infant son could be another airbender, a non-bender like his mother or even a surprise waterbender from his grandmother. The tea was satisfactory, but Jen LuXian always surrounded himself with company, that understood his speech and used refined language, that was only taught to the noble and royal class. He was sure the last Avatar and Master Katara taught their adult children about language and how to navigate themselves in the political sphere. The same political sphere, Jen LuXian's paternal family avoided after Earth King Kuei disrespected Jen LuXian's late grandfather and his maternal aunt, Madam Teng was always in conflict with her cousin, the Earth Queen; over trade routes in the west and political influence in the royal court. The royal court of Ba Sing Se, where the Teng Clan were always favourites and were more beloved than the earth monarchs, after the passing of Tian the Great.

The master's teaching style was picked up, from a lot of the shifus Jen LuXian had in the past. He focused on application and theory, since the current generation of young benders have no idea about the cultural heritage of their bending. Jen LuXian blamed Earth King Kuei, for allowing the cultural degradation of his country to go on, in a bid to befriend Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko, boys young enough to be his sons, than political equals in the world. The man had no nice words for the old king, because Master Daojing's first name was Kuei, named after the 52nd Earth King, which was normal for the Daojings, to name their clan members after previous monarchs. The serpent of Gaoling, even named one of his daughters after Hou-Ting, in order to gain some favour from an already agitated queen, already suspicious of the noble families in her kingdom.

"Master Jen…..how did you get Avatar Korra to listen to you, when it came to earthbending." Master Tenzin asked.

Jen LuXian's fingers were tapping on the table, it was a cognitive habit of his, even though it was terrible habit, for a young master to have. "The reason why you have trouble with Korra is her mentality. It took me weeks to get her out of the mentality of waterbender, which was the first element she mastered and she grew comfortable in waterbending techniques. Her current mentality is of a firebender; the last conflict never got her out of the mentality, of what it took to be a firebender and settling into the peaceful and patient mindset of an airbender."

"I never thought of it that way, Master Jen."

"Teaching is a complicated occupation. I love it more than I had any joy in the fighting rings. It gives me joy, to teach the next generation about their heritage and not be culturally bankrupt."

"I understand you got to know Bumi and Tarrick, a few years ago." Master Kya asked.

"….I did and along with other familiar faces in the United Forces. I remember that one colonel, because she came from Zaofu and helped me improve my metalbending and Lieutenant Tarrick from the two years in the Southern Water Tribe. We all had a similar goal, which was to rescue the waterbenders, who had not fled from the Crimson Matron and her cult's grasp from the north."

"And us heroes accepted rewards from the King of Omashu and you rejected your own reward." The retried commander said, wondering why Jen LuXian did not accept anything from the current ruler of Omashu, after the last of the waterbenders were delivered to their homes and reunited with their emotionally-elated families in Omashu.

"I rescued the waterbenders, because I wanted to. For the sake of one girl, who travelled all the way to Jinshu City to find someone, who cared enough to rescue her older brother. A rescue is its own reward, commander and I never wanted anything for just helping people, a smile from one family is enough for me."

"After she masters airbending, will you be teaching her metalbending by any chance."

"My visit is for leisure purposes, just to stay with family friends and to learn more about the city; the Avatar, the Fire Lord and the Earth King built together."

"I'm glad if it gets the _good general_ off the desk, if you know what I mean."

"Bumi…can you be any more shameless." Master Tenzin exclaimed.

"It's not a secret amongst us, in the United Forces. Izumi's kid works too hard for the good of the forces, but he is not interested in courting any _girl_ in Republic City.

"We could give him a hand, if he asks for it." Master Kya said, with a coy smile on her face.

"The kid won't listen, lucky I stayed in the forces to watch over him, or I would have given up the gig long ago."

"You have a decorated career, commander. You are respected amongst your soldiers and fellow non-benders. Why did you retire?" Jen LuXian asked.

"Achieved everything I had in my career. I wanted to spend time with my family."

"I'm young enough to not retire from teaching, like my great uncle did. I have a few decades left, before I am in your place."

The young master never thought of retiring, but got out of his brief stint in the fighting rings. Luckily, Jen LuXian didn't wear bandages anymore, after his injuries against a firebender in Jinshu City's ring, before a woman with water tribe colouring put him on the path towards the Crimson Matron, a cruel and sadistic old woman, who liked evolving bloodbending for her own sick pleasures. He sunk within himself, when Commander Bumi made light of the Crimson Matron, being stopped with metalbending. It was the only way, to disarm the matron's bending, apart from her limbs because her eyes were a weapon. From stories, Jen LuXian heard from His Royal Highness, Prince Iroh. There had been a bloodbender, who could bend the same way, the Crimson Matron did years ago, and he was a crime lord in Republic City and ended up fathering two bloodbenders himself.

What Jen LuXian never did, was make light of a sadist. He thought it was Commander Bumi's way of coping, with the mind illness that came from seeing so much death and devastation. Jen LuXian's teacup was poured with tea again, but this time it was A-Jei, who poured his tea. His eye caught Daiya and Shai, sitting with their heads lowered, as servants were supposed to in a tea room in the Earth Kingdom. He heard servants stood outside the tea rooms in the Fire Nation and were only allowed, when their employers called for them. Jen LuXian enjoyed the fine company, despite it being people old enough, to be the same age as Uncle Han or how old his parents would have been, if they were still alive and never went to Ba Sing Se to visit the Teng Mansion and caught the wasting sickness that killed them.

* * *

Jen LuXian was in the western courtyard for the remainder of the day, knowing the mid-afternoon meal was eaten in the same room he had tea in. As a guest, the young master was jittered by the Avatar, after her airbending theory lessons, which she never liked at all. The White Lotus never bothered to make sure, Avatar Korra was literate enough to navigate a world, where she will have to interact with political figures, nobility and royalty. The master left his maids in the hands of Madam Pema, knowing it was the norm amongst the nobility. Whenever he was staying in the residence of another family, the servants were given over to the madam of the household. Jen LuXian was glad to see Daiya, Jei and Shai adjusting, to the minimalist space of Air Temple Island were stuck into their new duties, knowing Madam Pema had an infant son to care for. Madam Pema appreciated the extra help, even though Daiya was barred from the kitchen, because of her cooking skills and a certain kyoshi warrior telling everyone about it.

The bushy trees on the island were on the wild side, as it was the first bit of greenery Jen LuXian has seen away from home, and the tranquillity left the man with clear thoughts. Jen LuXian strolled outside the main courtyard knowing Kumi was somewhere down the steps, beneath the quarters on the island's right side, which used to belong to White Lotus sentries who stayed here. Young Master Jen needed his space, never being the talker that Cousin Chou was, when it came to saying the right things to impress people. It reminded Jen LuXian, how shy he was compared to the other young masters of the Earth Kingdom. He was sure his shyness was something, he inherited from his father Master Kuen, an average earthbender from a noble family, a second son who was never expected to be married to the most beautiful maiden from Ba Sing Se's royal court. Jen LuXian smiled, knowing every part of him was his mother, but his personality and the colour of his eyes were most like his father.

" _ **I hope Avatar Korra is paying attention to the airbending theory, she never liked it when I made her study earthbending theory. The gift of bending is more than just throwing things around; it's understanding how it's a part of you and the culture around it. The Avatar's preferred element was used as a weapon for a hundred years of war. Before Fire Lord Sozin's takeover, firebending was energy and the people drew their energy, and strength from the sun and the Fire God Agni. It was the same way with earthbending, as few places in the Earth Kingdom still worshipped the Tiger God, even after the badgermole became the symbol of the Earth Kingdom, after seeing badgermoles in caves in parts of the kingdom."**_

The man pulled out his folding fan and waved it over his face. It was warmer on this side of the United Republic, a difference to the mild cold temperature in his homeland. A sense of emptiness was on the island, since the young men, Bolin and Mako returned to the mainland, being of employable age and living in their own home in the city. Jen LuXian had seen the southern chief's daughter Lady Anika walking around with Avatar Korra chatting, the two were inseparable as best friends, coming from the same tribe and becoming blood sisters. He had the same thing with Cousin Chou, who was raised as his brother, in blood and in arms, before Chou's sister Meiling was born into the Jen Clan.

The shallow wind lifted the master's robes, but underneath Jen LuXian's eyes a red blush appeared, from the shameless thing Commander Bumi said about _His Imperial Highness_ at the table. The older gentleman was fortunate to be childhood friends with the Fire Lord, to be allowed to speak of royalty that way. Jen LuXian never allowed shameless behaviour to be around him, knowing it was the reason why Daiya was harsh and militant, when it came to doing her job. As a child, Jen LuXian was taught never to badmouth or any anything less than pleasing about royalty, which was the way he was raised and how noble society was. Jen LuXian had sympathy for Master Katara, for how shameless her firstborn was in front of him and spoke filth about royalty, but he could get away with such behaviour, being a decorated commander and the previous Avatar's son.

A metal coin was between the master's fingers, he spun it through his fingers. It was the first lesson of metalbending Jen LuXian learned, with a single coin to learn application and how to find the impurities of earth within the metal. Jen LuXian had something in the pit of his stomach, when he bent the metal for the first time. The noble and martial Jen Clan were traditionalist earthbenders, who turned their noses up at metalbending and his late grandfather had forbidden the practice within the family. Jen LuXian was thankful, the bitter Old Master Jen died, before his curiosity for metal had even come to existence. He couldn't let go of the curiosity and he knew the next thing to do. After Jen LuXian had become a fully realised earthbending master at eighteen years old, he wanted to further the curiosity in his mind into action and learn metalbending as a student.

The mid-afternoon rays of the sun reflected Jen LuXian's face, the same face the Earth Kingdom complimented as beautiful as a spring flower. As he paced the western courtyard, the metal coin between the young master's fingers was bent backwards, as a sign of how he progressed in metalbending, under harsher discipline than earthbending. Jen LuXian knew he had to find a master at the time, there was no way he would go to Zaofu because Suyin Beifong and his aunt Madam Teng were bitter enemies. After his maternal aunt tried to propose a marriage between Suyin's firstborn son and Jen LuXian's maternal cousin Teng Feixing, but the marriage was rejected. Jen LuXian understood why his aunt never liked Suyin. She was a spoiled child-woman, self-centred and egotistical, even for a mother of five and a leader of her own independent city. Suyin's arrogance and disrespect towards the other clans made Kuei Daojing look like the most honest man in the world.

From the corner of his eye, Jen LuXian saw airballs being maneuvered by the children of Master Tenzin, using careful concentration to keep the air in its circular motion. He remembered the names of the children because Chief Hakoda and his wife, Madam Mika speaking about them, during Jen LuXian's residence in the Southern Water Tribe. Jen LuXian's element, earthbending was the opposite to airbending, as earthbending was about being unrelenting in your stance, whereas airbending is about being a leaf in the wind. His heart sank, when the young master turned around to see Kumi wasn't there, as she was usually behind him. Kumi wasn't there and he was alone, for the first time in a long time and it was hard to get used to the idea of Kumi not being around to always protect him.

The earthbending master's feet appreciated being on dry land, after days of being at sea. Jen LuXian was never seasick, but he got over the initial nerves of being an earthbender above land for many days. He was happy to leave the town of Tuji, knowing the local waterbenders were back home with their families because of Jen LuXian's actions years ago. People thanked him, but Jen LuXian didn't want the glory of heroism, only to help as he wanted to, not because of a reward, and any reward he got was given to those poorer than himself. He wore his black boots, because the young master was comfortable in wearing them, on the island and to stop Daiya's disapproving look. Whenever Jen LuXian walked around barefooted, Daiya was only concerned for him out of duty and what people would think of him; to see a noble gentleman of the Earth Kingdom barefooted like a peasant and not a reputable young master of his clan.

A couple of footsteps were gaining on the master, but Jen LuXian was not blind, as he saw through his bending. His right hand folded the fan back in it's unfolded form, but he knew he was being followed and he didn't mind it. The sizes of trees from the large ones with bushy greenery, to the small ones in marble pottery and were spread out, like the trees of Kyoshi Island's northern villages, which were unique to the Earth Kingdom. It was warmer on this side of the bay, Jen LuXian was fortunate to wear only two layers of robes, as a third later would have caused him discomfort from the changing weather and sweating under his clothes, was not homely for a noble gentleman such as himself.

A smile appeared on Jen LuXian's face, knowing his followers were only small children. "Are your mother and father aware of you following me, instead of meditation or studying?" Young Master Jen said, turned around to see the three airbenders, with their hands behind their backs. They wore the yellow and red clothing of their nationality and were adorable to the eye. Unlike other nobility of his rank, Jen LuXian had experience with children, from teaching them in Bao Yun to comforting scared children wanting to go home from Gu Village.

"How did you know, we were here?" The young boy, Meelo exclaimed.

"Meelo…he's an earthbender, they have eyes at the back of their heads." The middle girl Ikki said, in a manner that befitted a daydreamer.

"We should be more careful; we could have been hit by a rock." The oldest Jinora interjected.

"The library is boring."

The master chuckled, knowing the child Meelo was just as stubborn as Chou was. The heir to the Jen Clan hated the library too, not a fan of reading anything other than books on political and war strategies in history. "It may be boring now, but the library has knowledge, you will need for the rest of your lives." The spring lord said, kneeling to get on the level of the children, as it was what he always did. When he spoke to children, by getting down on their level. Being the tall man he was, Jen LuXian could look intimidating to children, by the way he stood as a noble gentleman.

"Jinora….didn't Auntie Kya say he smelled like an Earth Kingdom princess."

The same red blush appeared on Jen LuXian's face. When did child airbenders know of such things? Maybe Master Kya was as equally as shameless as Commander Bumi, and Master Tenzin was the only force of order in the family, knowing Avatar Aang and Master Katara did not raise their children to become shameless and loose-tongued. Jen LuXian shook his head. He did not blame children for what they hear from adults. He didn't appreciate being put in the same sentence, as Earth Princess Pei-Ling, a shy and flighty girl, who didn't know what life was like outside the Upper Ring, because the Earth Queen kept her heirs under her control.

"Ikki….you shouldn't say that in front of guests. You'll get in trouble."

From initial assessment, Jen LuXian realised the middle child, Ikki was hyperactive and had a lot of energy to spare, but her father and relatives leave her with nothing to disperse that energy pent up inside and airbending made things chaotic around here. "That's not fair. You are always nice, Jinora, it's why daddy wants you to greet the guests first. "

"Master Jen has nice hair, like that pretty Asami lady." The little boy said, in a dreaming tone.

"All rich people have nice hair, Meelo. They have servants to clean it and make them look pretty and nice."

"….I was wondering where my retinue and I will be sleeping for our stay. I would like to see the library in the meantime. One of the acolytes said, they have new edition books from the Earth Kingdom." Jen LuXian asked. It was awkward to ask small children these things, but the children and their father were the last airbenders in the world.

"Jinora knows where the library is, reading all the books and the new ones, the King of Omashu gifted to daddy as a present."

"One of the new books is about Tian the Great, known as the last great Earth Kingdom monarch to rule." Jinora said clearly.

"I would love to see it, knowing I have read all the texts available on her in my homeland, since I am banned from Ba Sing Se."

"Banned…what did you do. Did you upset the queen? Did you tell the princess she was ugly?"

"My family had a disagreement with the royal family and being banned from the royal palace, is the lightest punishment given to me." Young Master Jen said calmly, not minding the children knowing why he was banned from the royal palace. Jen LuXian was never allowed to return in this lifetime, or else the Dai Li were within their rights to arrest Jen LuXian and throw him in the palace dungeons.

"Uncle Bumi said you were a fighter, and you beat that mean earthbender."

"I had no idea your uncle and cousin were watching the match."

"Cousin Tarrick is coming to bring presents from Kyoshi Island."

The earthbending master's eyes were stilled, knowing the implications of what the girls had spoken about. He wasn't going to miss the opportunity, to see the Air Temple Island Library, as it was different to the traditionally styled library pavillion in his family home, and the library in Omashu's royal palace. Jen LuXian always had his nose in a book, whilst Cousin Chou had a sword in his hand and trained his body to be an efficient warrior. The Second Young Master of the Jen Clan had gotten ahead, in his earthbending training and strict disciplinal education, when it came to learning how to navigate noble society and its political complexities. Jen LuXian was grateful young Jinora stepped forward to volunteer to be his escort, in finding where he and his retinue will be sleeping, for the days they were staying on the island, instead of her hyperactive brother and sister.

Jen LuXian sensed the sun on his face, but he was thankful Master Tenzin's children were better mannered than his brother and sister. He had a liking to the tranquillity on the island, he could see himself living in a place like this, without the world suffocating him with traditional rules and the constant fear of being banished from his clan. Jen LuXian's heart ached, but he knew what hurt his heart and he could not say it. Being here could be a new chance for him, to leave his tattered past in the Gu Village and search for a brighter future. His eyes widened at the thought of waking up, to such a transient sunrise and not hearing the sounds of the animals of Bao Yun in the morning.

Young Master Jen was the kind to never waste an opportunity, as this was a chance in getting to know an airbender, since they were not many of them in the world. He wasn't sure what staying on a secluded island, populated by the last airbenders and their disciples would teach Jen LuXian. It didn't hurt to try and learn and appreciate a different experience than his own, as Jen LuXian didn't know when he would get this opportunity to learn about a different culture and to redeem himself for his sins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off-screen, Bumi and Kya know Iroh is in love with Jen LuXian, but make such comments because Tenzin doesn't get what they are talking about, because Kya is a lesbian and Bumi had brief experiences with men, during his time in the United Forces. The two siblings know Iroh works too hard in the United Forces and uses work to ignore his yearning for that pretty boy, who used to teach the Avatar.
> 
> \- The story is set two years after the Equalist civil war and there is peace in Republic City and the United Republic with the democratic government. The United Republic of Nations as a whole will be a cultural and enviromental shock for Jen LuXian, who has only been in places in the Earth Kingdom and the Southern Water Tribe.


	6. The Young Master and The General Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited reunion between Iroh and Jen LuXian is here.

The time spent in the library was time well spent. Jen LuXian was strolling through the eastern courtyard of the island. He sent Kumi and the serving girls away to prepare the quarters, the airbender girl Jinora showed them. He enjoyed _The Last Ruler of the Meng Dynasty_ , an exclusive book not known in the world because the 46th Earth King, the nephew of Tian the Great tried to have tomes and scrolls about his aunt's prosperous rule purged, because of his own misrule and being a poor successor to a queen, who never relied on the Avatar to save her reign from ruin. Jen LuXian was fortunate to meet a fellow bibliophile, even though Jinora was only twelve namedays old and was mature for her age, but that maturity came at a price of seeing the horrors of civil war and baby brother born in the storm of conflict.

A few air acolytes were in the library, most were girls glancing at the young master. One of them smiled and another girl giggled, which made Jen LuXian feel like, he was transported back to the Omashu's main classroom. Had Jen LuXian counted every gold coin, for every girl that stared or giggled at him, he would be the richest man in the world, richer than the ruling dynasties of the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. Jen LuXian knew _The Last Ruler of the Meng Dynasty_ was published in Omashu, knowing Ba Sing Se restricted the entry of scholars from around the world, because of old Hou-Ting's paranoia. The Earth Queen's paranoia came from Pei-Ling, Her Royal Highness being a peerless beauty, whilst the queen's own looks faded. Jen LuXian heard what the people of Tuji and Omashu called the current sovereign of the Earth Kingdom, _The Toad of Ba Sing Se_ and no one bit their tongues at all. Omashu was ruled by its own monarch, Fu Huang, who hated Earth Queen Hou-Ting for decades and he was never shy in expressing it.

The library reminded Jen LuXian of home and solace. Where he could read anything from his family's library pavilion, after Jen LuXian finished teaching for the day, to get away from the pomp that served his home, especially when Chou-brother brought Pang Moyun home, as his wedded wife. His clan needed a noble marriage, to settle down the tension between Uncle Han and the other clan masters, offended by his uncle marrying a retired Kyoshi Warrior for love and not any of their sisters. Jen LuXian was excited to know _The Last Ruler of the Meng Dynasty_ was available on Air Temple Island. It must have been hard work for the writer, for the subject was a queen, many people didn't know about because Tian the Great was private in her life, especially when she reigned and focused on ruling a united country and allowing arts and culture flourish in the kingdom.

If the Second Young Master of the Jen Clan had to sleep on the island, then he would get to read some of the other marvels this library kept. The young master and his retinue will not stay on the island too long, as they were to depart for the mainland and be hosted by the Qian family. The giggling and smiling from the air acolytes were more than enough for Jen LuXian, to wish he was an average looking man, as average as his father had been and not be at the centre of the affections of girls and women all over the world.

Young Jinora seemed to be a know it all, but she was a child with a lot on her shoulders. Jen LuXian found the circle of legacy heroes to be strange, knowing it was an exclusive group of friends, who were the sons and daughters of the people, who stopped the Hundred Years War and ensured Lord Zuko's vision for an era of peace and kindness would happen. The man was born into the Earth Kingdom's noble society, but choose to depart it, because he had an aversion to traditionalism and wanted an isolationist lifestyle. Where Jen LuXian would not hear people, talking about him or his family, especially when they had more important things to worry about, than the Jen Clan losing face again because it's most isolationist member.

_**"My cousin Tarrick is in the United Forces and helped save the city. He got hurt badly, when hunting down the Equalists, who kidnapped the bending teachers from the schools. My father said he is a bad influence on any girl older than Korra and Asami, since he left his kyoshi warrior girlfriend to save the city. I'm glad he is here, Tarrick always puts a smile on our faces, even when we are sad and no one is sad, when he is here bringing presents for us. Cousin Tarrick and General Iroh have been best friends, since they were my age, they always visit us together or the south pole, when Gran-Gran needs the company or when Great Aunt Suki isn't so lonely anymore."** _

The words of the airbender girl came to mind. Jen LuXian had forgotten about Lieutenant Tarrick. He last saw of the southern tribesman of the United Forces was in Omashu, returning the last of the abducted waterbenders to their families. The young master was not looking forward to the outward bravado, the man had towards people he liked or his friends, knowing Jen LuXian was a shy person and stayed away from people, due to his sheltered upbringing and aversion to people touching him. He welcomed Tarrick's brotherly embrace, even though the other man teased Jen LuXian for being a _spoiled young_ _mistress_ , to enjoy things like swimming with elephant koi and penguin sledding. Jen LuXian found the lieutenant to be shameless, with no respect for propriety and the rules of the world, just to spend time in wine sinks and take a variety of women to bed. Lieutenant Tarrick was an amorous charmer, like his grandfather and it was no secret the southern tribesman wanted to bed the young master himself.

Jen LuXian liked seeing familiar faces, especially those faces he saw, through the experience of facing the Crimson Matron and rescuing the waterbenders, who were taken by her disciples throughout the Earth Kingdom. He wondered how things were for the United Forces. The whispers from the merchants of Omashu, were of an insurgent war in Republic City, which had been won because of the revelation of the insurgent leader lying to his followers, into believing he was a non-bender, but the son of a crime lord. Jen LuXian had read about historical clan warfare in his family's library pavilion, as it was important to learn, which clans disliked each other and which ones married into each other. As it was easier to tell, who were the friends, allies and the enemies of the Jen Clan of Bao Yun.

The young master cheeks reddened, by the thought of the United Forces general visiting the island. It was what Jinora said, the general prince followed where Lieutenant Tarrick led, just like their grandfathers did. Jen LuXian initially planned to stay on the island, for two days rest for his retinue and nothing more. It was not in his plans, to come face to face with the man, who has been there for Jen LuXian, through the hardest and painful time in his life. His old bodyguard was killed by the Crimson Matron, the dead waterbenders in his arms and the loneliness of not having his most loyal protector with him. The fire prince shouldn't have done those things for him. Jen LuXian was a civilian and an Earth Kingdom citizen, which meant nothing, in their long years of friendship growing into something, that bypassed the social norms of what men should be for each other. Jen LuXian was luckily to have someone like Zhu Iroh in his life, someone who was there for him and someone who was trusting enough to kill for him.

Jen LuXian was humming a song, under his breath. He wondered what Kumi was doing, whilst he was in the library. She was more likely practicing her dojo fighting stances or resting, after days being on alert because the threat of the Daojing family following them. The second young master's heart ached, missing Su Yong even after five years. Thinking about Su Yong's shade being eclipsed by the young woman, who was his bodyguard now. Kumi had an open-mind and a sense of adventure, his late bodyguard didn't have, because Su Yong was dedicated to his job. It was a job Su Yong had been doing, since he was seventeen-years-old, fresh from the Northern Earth Academy and given the responsiblity by Madam Teng, Jen LuXian's maternal aunt from Ba Sing Se.

The eastern courtyard had a beauty, the western side didn't have. It was home to the largest grove of pink cherry blossom trees on the island, which was close to the gazebo, where anyone could look out into the sea and over the horizon. Jen LuXian didn't want to admit, he was slightly happier, strolling across the marble courtyard. What happened in Gaoling left the young master more self-conscious about his body than before, he was less trusting of being touched by anyone, other than his serving girls. A chuff escaped Jen LuXian's lips, which turned into a smile because he was alone, amidst the most beautiful floral display on the island. Someone like Kumi would not appreciate the beauty of flowers, unless she was giving them to pretty women, who caught her eye on their travels through the Earth Kingdom.

_**"This Oma's forsaken journey was Chou-brother's idea, and Uncle Han listened to him. The Jens and the Qians haven't been seen together in public, since Cousin Chou's wedding to Pang Moyun years ago. It is my duty to represent my family in front of the Qian family. It has been five years, since Su Yong died and the Crimson Matron was locked away. Nothing was the same, when I returned Su Yong's body and sword to his family in the Middle Ring. My family worried about me, becoming a reclusive and being shattered by the death of someone I loved so much. I miss him every day, even though Kumi was good and understood my need to grieve for him, before I was ready to accept her as my new bodyguard."** _

A grove like this, Su Yong would have loved, being a man of great charm towards other men. Jen LuXian's face stilled, standing in the courtyard. He was used to being alone, even before Su Yong died and his life was changed by the Crimson Matron. The wind lifted the flowing material of the master's robes; it was natural wind and not done by an airbender, attempting to expose him in his undergarments, which would be such a shameful sight, especially in front of Shifu Tenzin and his family. Under his eyes, a blush appeared. It was what happened when Jen LuXian had _lewd_ thoughts in his head and forgot what his elders taught him about modesty and asceticism. He had been exposed to the explicit content of _longyang_ and _chungong_ in Omashu, because the state was liberal, when it came to such things and those things were exposed, to a sixteen-year-old Jen LuXian by the corrupting influence of the Prince of Omashu and the Eldest Young Master of the Guo family.

Jen LuXian wasn't always so disobedient. He had a reputation for being a respectable gentleman and reading explicit material was beneath him. Even though, he rejected five marriage proposals, Jen LuXian was highly rated, when it came to the ranking list, consisting of young gentlemen, who were the most desirable in the Earth Kingdom. His name was moved through the top three, but he had been number one for years, since the ranking list changed every year. Jen LuXian was pleasing to look at, his Teng blooded beauty and his earthbending mastery kept him in the ranking system, when other young masters have moved down on the list, because their families had lost face in public or those young masters were not attractive enough to the female population in the Earth Kingdom.

There was a similar ranking system in the Fire Nation, separated by gender. On the list of gentlemen in the Fire Nation, Prince Iroh was always number one, due to his status as the Fire Lord's son and arguably Lord Zuko's favourite grandchild. The ranking made sense, because there were many gentlemen in the Fire Nation, but none of them could hold a candle to the nation's prince. The golden eyes of the royal family, was something Jen LuXian had found beautiful and haunting. The golden eyes of the prince hid so much, hiding sorrowand the guilt of devastation behind his eyes. The last time, the young master had looked into the fire prince's eyes, was when tears fell from them, when he had to deliver the dead bodies of the perished waterbenders, back to their families and felt guilty for not saving them.

The blossom grove was calming, especially to a man, who spent his years in Omashu mastering the gupin, a traditional instrument. Music was one the six arts of a gentleman, a rigorous study for sons of noblemen and royal blood have to master, to reach the state of the perfect gentleman in society. Jen LuXian was considered the ideal gentleman, for mastering the six arts and being as fair as his mother. He didn't mind his place on the Earth Kingdom's ranking list of young gentlemen, because it bettered his family's reputation, after the scandal rejecting the five proposals caused. It was the middle of spring, which meant the cherry blossoms would fall from the trees, as it was the most natural sight seen in the world. His fingers touched the golden butterfly pendant, he wore around his neck, which had been his mother's last gift to him, before she and his father left Bao Yun for Ba Sing Se, to visit his mother's relatives in the Upper Ring. He didn't know that journey would be the last time, he saw his mother and father well and alive.

* * *

"...Still admiring the tree, Lian." A familiar voice spoke softly. The voice had been rich, layered with a refined tongue. Jen LuXian turned around, for his heart to race for the first time in five years. He opened his fan and held it towards his face. The fan he carried was decorated with the image of Tian the Great and the tiger, which had been the symbol of her rule, and a symbol the Jen Clan took for themselves, after the kingdom took the badgermole, as it's national symbol of strength and endurance.

The second young master knew, he must act the noble gentleman, especially in front of royalty. It had been bred into Jen LuXian's blood, since he was old enough to walk and talk. He was a descendant of royalty on his mother's side. Jen LuXian was always reminded, that his status was higher, than other nobility of the Earth Kingdom. The reason was because Earth King Kuei's aunt, the 51st Earth Princess married into the Teng family, thus making the Teng Clan bloodkin to the royal family and Ba Sing Se's most popular courtiers. The folding fan was inches away from Jen LuXian's face, knowing how people of all genders reacted to his appearance, how certain places were dangerous for Jen LuXian. He was a prime target for kidnapping, because of his distant royal blood, but with the warrior maid on his side, no one dared to attack him. The kyoshi bodyguards were more violent than their warrior sisters, due to their extensive training in the dojos. The household guards of Kuei Daojing learned that lesson the hard way, leaving two household guards dead and a courtyard stained of blood and abominable sin.

Jen LuXian's eyes widened, seeing the Fire Nation prince behind his fan. It had been five years, since he and the prince last saw each other. It had been a difficult time for the young master, to deal with the death of Su Yong and the imprisonment of the Crimson Matron by the White Lotus. "...I never thought...I would see you again, Your Highness." Jen LuXian said, bowing towards the prince, in the traditional greeting of the Fire Nation, a show of respect towards him because of his culture and status.

"I recognised one of your maids and the kinder one told me, where you were." replied General Iroh.

"Have you met Kumi? My bodyguard for four years. She is good, but tries to be perfect, but she will never be what _he_ was."

"..I'm sorry, Lian. I should have been there for you."

"You had duties to attend to. You do not need to waste your time, consoling a grief-stricken gentleman." The young master said lowly. His grief over Su Yong didn't matter, compared to the prince's important duties in the United Forces, as it's general and duties to the Fire Nation, as a member of the royal family.

The general's voice turned from soft richness to seething with bitterness. "Don't...do that to yourself. Punishing yourself is not going to bring him back."

"I know...at least, I'm not as lonely as I was."

"I'm glad for you."

"What brings you to the island, Your Highness?"

"Tarrick brought presents for his cousins, and I never thought I would see you again."

The gentle and rich tone of Iroh's voice was foreign, to the ears of the men and women in his military division. To Jen LuXian, the Prince of the Fire Nation was always courteous towards him, as a fellow gentleman and a friend. His cheeks were sunken in and he was holding on, tighter and tighter to his fan. The young master couldn't believe Zhu Iroh was actually here, even though he had not seen him in five years, after the Crimson Matron's defeat. His obsidian brown softened, when the prince looked at him, with a golden mourning in his eyes. The experience with the Crimson Matron and her cult changed them forever, in a way most hardened soldiers would never experience, as the blood and terror that raged in Gu Village, all caused by a woman, who looked like a hapless grandmother, more likely to make winter fur coats for her grandchildren in Bao Yun.

The falling of the cherry blossoms was beautiful, at this time in spring. As the blue sky contrasted with the falling pink petals nearby. It reminded Jen LuXian of the red maple tree in Omashu's royal garden, where he spent time, as a teenager, away from the forced contact with the young masters of Omashu. He took a liking to red, because of the maple tree, as it made him feel safe and he wouldn't be the subject of gossip, by the young masters and ladies he shared classes with. The forced socialisation was out of sympathy, because people felt sorry for Jen LuXian, the young master who lost his parents, when he was thirteen and sent to Omashu at fifteen, to study the six arts. He never liked to socialise, because it was always someone, who wanted to be his friend out of pity and he didn't like that. It could be the reason why Jen LuXian allowed the royal firebender, Zhu Iroh to crawl within the belly of his existence, not befriending him out of pity, but out of curiosity about him, as an Earth Kingdom boy.

A petal fell into the young master's hand, it was tiny and meaningless to him. Jen LuXian, who didn't mind being given flowers, but took the seeds home to be planted. He was not sure why Prince Iroh was following him, as the young master kept walking. He was sure, the General of the United Forces had important things to do, then follow a wandering young master around, like it was his favourite past time. The other man had done so much for Jen LuXian years ago, so much more than a friend should do. It would be rude for Jen LuXian, to tell the son of the Fire Lord to get lost, and go back to the mainland. Jen LuXian shook his head, he wasn't raised with the loose tongue of a sailor, but those thoughts were rattling in his mind, ready to break the proper manners he was raised with. He was the son of a duchess; he should know better than to be rude to royalty, but he kept on strolling, not noticing the man in maroon clothes, following him through the falling petals.

In the Earth Kingdom, cherry blossoms were a love flower ranked higher than panda lilies. Jen LuXian was a man, accustomed to silencing his feelings because of the ascetic lifestyle he adopted. His eyes peered over at General Iroh tailing him, it reminded Jen LuXian how lost and confused he was, when it came to his sexuality, as a shy teenage boy, whose only sense of confidence came from earthbending. Bending built Jen LuXian's self-esteem and gave him a way, to fit into the martial culture of the Earth Kingdom, despite Jen LuXian's slimmer figure to the more muscular earthbenders in the kingdom. Petals from the blossom trees were all over Jen LuXian's transient bamboo green robes, as the man brushed them off, with the pink flowers contrasting poorly against his clothes. He held the fan against his face, not wanting General Iroh to see his eyes. The young master's eyes were obsidian brown, like the rest of his paternal clan, but had a reflection, not in the eyes of Chou and Meiling, when anyone looked into their eyes and compared them to Jen LuXian's eyes, darker and more beautiful in the sunlight.

"Are you stalking me?" Jen LuXian said, in a calmly tone, turning around to see Prince Iroh with his hands behind his back.

The United Forces leader stood like a man of his status should, but his feet shuffled on the marble ground. "The blossoms fell at the right time." The other man replied, looking across the courtyard, scattered in pink petals that surely the airbender children will play with later on.

"Do you like cherry blossoms?"

"I'm more of a fire lilies man, Your Grace."

Jen LuXian's face reddened shamelessly. He was used to people calling him Your Grace, because his mother was a duchess of royal blood. No one else did, especially the Daojing and Te families, who never used Jen LuXian's proper titles, as a way to mock him and express envy towards him and his mother's clan. Zhu Iroh, the thirty-year-old prince of a foreign nation calling Jen LuXian, Your Grace warmed his chilled heart. He was so used to people calling him Young Master Jen, that the thought of anyone calling him Your Grace raised goosebumps through his arms. The man did not care, as Iroh's presence was familiar to him, something that made Jen LuXian feel safe, after the horrors inflicted on him by the Crimson Matron. His fan covered his face, as a way of covering the fact, how difficult it was for Jen LuXian, to maintain eye contact with the prince, without the other man seeing the bright red on his face, from being called by his proper titles and being complimented by him.

Jen LuXian assumed, pulling his fan away from his face and folding it into his right hand. "Your friend must be offended, you left his side."

There was a slight flush of red appearing on the general's neck, when Jen LuXian removed the fan from his face. He was used to that kind of reaction, that it was normal to expect it. "Tarrick doesn't mind. It been so long, since I saw you so...content." General Iroh replied lightly.

"I'm glad...the nightmare is behind me."

The earthbending master looked away, as the soft wind from the west lifted his hair. "...Lian...I blame myself for what happened, but I don't regret what I had to do." The fire prince's tone was more forceful, but Jen LuXian could cite the softened golden gaze, to be a different contrast to the general's tone of voice. The young master's own eyes, had been in a state of mourning and he could not allow Zhu Iroh, to see the pieces of what once was his heart, broken when Su Yong died and healed over five years of seclusion.

"The Qian family will be happy to have me, as a guest of their residence." Jen LuXian's voice was more optimistic, changing the heavy subject, knowing he moved on and could not bear to remember those times anymore. Five years was long enough to forget what happened, but the fragments of suffering were still there and he still felt the presence of Su Yong in his heart.

"The Earth Kingdom exiles."

"The Earth Queen and the royalist clans call them, _traitorous mockingbirds_ , who have abandoned their country."

"How do you feel about them, Lian? As a man, who values his culture and his country?" The prince asked awkwardly.

"The Qians are good people, despite them being forgiving towards the Fire Nation, who took everything from them. The other clans think the Qians are weak and do not belong in the Earth Kingdom anymore, despite being an old blood family. I have my own opinions on such matters, despite what the elders of my clan think of them."

General Iroh took a deep breath out, not allowing a spark of flame to expel from his lips. He only did so in the twin Water Tribes, where he would do that to keep himself warm from the cold. Jen LuXian once felt the firebender's warmth between the prince's hands in the south pole, when the young master had been cold and the prince held his hands to warm them. "It's nice to see your face, beneath the folding fan."

* * *

The Second Young Master of the Jen Clan got to see His Royal Highness closely, in a lowered gaze. The general had grown taller and his maroon clothing outlined his muscly body, as Fire Nation men were muscular because of the years of firebending training. Jen LuXian noticed Zhu Iroh's black hair, tied in a collarbone length ponytail, as he usually had his hair cut short for the United Forces, but something changed, for him to grow his hair. He found himself gazing towards the prince's angular cheekbones, as members of the royal family had great cheekbones, due to their descent from Lady Ta Min, and the strong nose came from her. The folding fan saved the young master from being embarrassed, but his face paled and it didn't go scarlet. His eyes diverted to what the other man's maroon clothes could be _hiding_ and Jen LuXian shook his head, at such shameless thoughts and he had to stop thinking lewd things or else his face changed colour again.

Jen LuXian looked with a tiltered head, and asked curiously. "How did your mother react to you cutting your hair?"

"My grandfather was in shock, knowing the cultural implications of our hair. It's the reason why members of the nobility, the royal family and military class wear their hair in a topknot." General Iroh replied, expressing the displeasure on his face, with arched eyebrows and lowered the gaze in his golden eyes, which diverted to Jen LuXian himself.

"In the Earth Kingdom, it's a sign of shame, if you cut your hair. Most of us in the kingdom, we keep our hair long to show filial piety and respect for what grows from our bodies."

The fire prince leaned over, his chin almost where Jen LuXian's shoulder was and whispered in his ear. "Still...the same shy and dull Jen Lian I know. Did you enjoy seeing Master Kya again?"

The face of the Second Young Master Jen blushed again, reminiscing his brief feelings towards Master Kya, the last Avatar's daughter and an accomplished healer. Jen LuXian realised, it was her motherly aura that drew him to her. The man lost his own mother to a wasting sickness, and attached himself to older women, who had a maternal aura. The Queen of Omashu, tried to mother him, during his fostering, but he was thankful, she and Madam Guo became the mother figures he needed away from home. Jen LuXian had women in his clan to take care of him, in the years he missed his mother. He connected with Master Kya for another reason. The waterbender woman was the first queer woman, Jen LuXian had been exposed to. Everything Jen LuXian learned about queerness and same sex attractions was in the explicit books in Omashu. It was a shock and tantalising, for a young master, from a notoriously strict clan, whom practiced the rule of modesty, purity and the Earth Kingdom's stricter version of asceticism.

"She was the first person, who was open about her same sex preferences, like my uncle." The second young master answered, in a stiffened tone.

"I had to see for myself. I never believed someone like you, would be interested in such things." General Iroh replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Your clan has a reputation for being strict and practicing spiritualism, believing in purity and absolute modesty. It seems being the Avatar's earthbending teacher, gave you the freedom to explore. To explore who you are beneath the dull young master, who looks down upon people like me for expressing ourselves how we want to."

Beneath the blushing face, Jen LuXian's teeth gritted. He knew he would be disciplined by a ruler or a cane, if Jen LuXian dared to speak the way, the Fire Nation prince spoke to him. "What I never missed was your loose lips. I understand you spend most of your life with sailors, but don't speak to me with a mouth of filth." The young master spent months, trying to teach proper manners and etiquette to a thirteen year old Avatar, who didn't want to listen to him. Avatar Korra learned quickly, that speaking with a loose tongue, or shameless lips with result in punishment and only good behaviour was rewarded.

The young master ignored the fire prince. Jen LuXian gripped onto his folding fan in his hand. The eastern courtyard was beautiful with all types of flower species blooming, due to an eccentric air acolyte bringing back seeds of foreign flowers from the Earth Kingdom and Makapu Village to grow on Air Temple Island. This reminded Jen LuXian of home in Bao Yun, a central for animals not seen in other parts of the Earth Kingdom. He missed the lush groves of spring flowers that bloomed in the early spring, sitting near the window of his bedchambers and the sound of bat-monkeys howling through the night. Jen LuXian missed home, and he knew he will be home, after he does this small service for his clan.

At the corner of his eye, Jen LuXian noticed his right hand was grasped and he turned to face the prince's golden gaze. His eyes widened, as the other man's hand felt rough, between Jen LuXian's unblemished fingers, and the touch between their fingers pulsed through Jen LuXian's hand and through his body. Zhu Iroh held the gentleman's hand gently, brushing his thumb against the palm of Jen LuXian's hand, it happened too quickly for the man to react. He was shamelessly blushing again and avoiding eye contact with the other man. Jen LuXian was easily startled, because of his sheltered upbringing and didn't like being touched by other people. As he left his homeland, Jen LuXian's courage grew and so did his confidence. His sense of independence made him more stubborn than his Great Aunt Ruyi, who was the matriarch of the Jen Clan and the most hard-headed of Jen LuXian's relatives.

"Your Grace...I apologise for my unclothed manner, in the way I spoke to you. I disrespected your clan and I should take more care in what I say." General Iroh said, in a softer tone. He seemed genuine in being sorry for the slight insult given to Jen LuXian. The young master could not afford to be bitter towards the man, who protected him in Gu Village, saving his life from the Crimson Matron's torture and had the respect to help him bring Su Yong's sword and body back to his family.

"My retinue will stay on the island for two nights. Don't you have somewhere important to be, Your Highness." Master Jen replied.

"It's...nice to see a familiar face. A close brush with death made me think differently of life."

"...I'm glad, you are alive, Your Highness."

There was a warmth within Jen LuXian's chest. He never realised Zhu Iroh could have been dead two years ago, in the middle of civil war and risked his life to protect the city. He poured blood, sweat and tears into preserving the vision of unity by his grandfather and Avatar Aang. Jen LuXian couldn't bear to think, what it would have done to him, if Iroh had died. Jen LuXian already lost Su Yong to the Crimson Matron and he would have been broken, if he lost Iroh too. The burden on the young master's shoulders, has been alleviated, by the presence of the golden-eyed firebender in his life again. It was like a ray of sunlight pulled away, the black cloud over Jen LuXian's heart, since he lost his old bodyguard and the greatest of friend he ever had.

"Why don't you stay on the island longer? I'm sure the Qian family wouldn't mind the delay." Zhu Iroh said, in a pleasing manner. His lightened golden gaze was aimed at Jen LuXian, but the young master was too oblivious, to where the fire prince was looking and the man let go of Jen LuXian's hand, realising he was still holding it.

The general's hand brushed off, the cherry blossom petals on Jen LuXian's robes, in a way that didn't infringe on the young master's modesty. Zhu Iroh knew the rules, when it came to the Second Young Master of the Jen Clan; not to touch him without asking for consent. Jen LuXian was reminded of the time, he and Iroh were stuck in a coffin, when they were on the run from the Crimson Matron's bloodbenders and it was uncomfortable. Being confided into a small space was one thing, but to be inside a coffin with a man, Jen LuXian had fond feelings for was strange. At the time, Jen LuXian felt something _hard_ against his body, and went red with mortification. It must have been mortifying for Prince Iroh as well, he wanted to make Jen LuXian feel less anxious, and held the other man in his arms, until the cost in Gu Village was safe and no red disciples were chasing them.

As the grandson of the Fire Lord, who espoused high honour. Jen LuXian could see that moment five years ago, was shameful for Iroh as well. Zhu Iroh respected Jen LuXian and should not have been _that_ close to him physically. He was a noble gentleman from a strict clan and he was attractive as he got older. Jen LuXian had hidden the fact that he enjoyed it, being in close proximity to an attractive man was new to him, never having physical contact with anyone outside of Su Yong, who slept in the young master's bed with him. Su Yong was his bodyguard and it was normal in the Earth Kingdom's norms to do so.

"My people are tired. The long journey has exhausted them. I want Kumi to be in good shape for the troubles ahead."

"Does she like you?"

"As a person, yes. But as a potential suitor, no. Kumi likes other women and it made her perfect in the eyes of my clan. My family gradually soured on Su Yong, for getting closer to me, knowing he was the most loyal servant I had. They think Su Yong whispered poison in my ears, about usurping my cousin's place and I would not do that to him." Jen LuXian's voice trembled, at the end of his words. He didn't like mentioning, the mistreatment Su Yong got from Jen LuXian's family years later, because of the implicit closeness Su Yong had with his young master.

"...I'm sorry...Lian...I wasn't there for you."

"I had the time and a new bodyguard was good for me. Someone my family will approve off and will not treat like Su Yong. The Kyoshi Warriors still command respect in the Earth Kingdom and to be protected by one is considered an honour."

The young master caught the sight of two airbending children whizzing past them. Jen LuXian was not the kind to be amused at such things, but he had a smile on his face. Jen LuXian smiled widely, knowing something broke Iroh, out of the soldier mannerisms for a second. He was unimpressed, because Jen LuXian was used to travelling outside his homeland and not seeing Chou-brother and Meiling-sister for a long time. The master earthbender missed his cousins, but he was certain they had their own lives to live, without Jen LuXian staining the reputation of their proud clan, because of his actions causing his family to lose face. Jen LuXian exhaled, holding his fan and glancing at the man at his side, not wanting him to know he was looking at him. The young master looked at things, and people he found attractive, to his eye. It was the way nature designed what was beautiful and what was not.

To the contrary, Jen LuXian was the man's courtesy name, as his clan still used those for their children. His birth name was Jen Lian, as his mother liked flowery names and Zhu Iroh was one of the only people outside his clan to call Jen LuXian by his given name. The man's ear would tingle or be flustered, when the fire prince calls him by his given name and not Young Master Jen, like everyone else did. Their relationship was different to the conventional sworn brotherhood, shared in the Earth Kingdom's martial culture between men. He didn't know what to call his relationship with the prince, as it went beyond the normal conventions of a friendship, but it crossed over into sworn brotherhood nine years ago.

* * *

The fading sun appeared on this side of the island. It was unlike anything Jen LuXian had seen in Bao Yun, when he saw the sun fade from the sky, but the big trees were always in the way. Time was different in the United Republic than the north-eastern Earth Kingdom. He brushed off whatever was left of the petals on his robes. It was a habit Jen LuXian developed, from childhood and was raised to have high standards, because of his status as a member of the Jen Clan. Practicing such habits was normal for Jen LuXian to do, in front of strangers and the people he knew. Through his travels in the Earth Kingdom, it was the first time Jen LuXian was truly exposed to people outside of his rank, since meeting sandbenders from the White Swallow Tribe years ago, and was exposed to sandbender culture, in a way no young master of a noble clan would. The sandbender tribes kept to themselves and people of Jen LuXian's rank labelled them as wild savages and sand demons.

The young master hoped Kumi did not interrupt him and his royal highness, especially with her skills in cutting off, the hands of rapers and making fun of maid servants, who cannot cook. Jen LuXian never wanted such pettiness in his presence, as he cultivated himself through the royal court of Omashu and learned everything he needed to there. General Iroh's gaze was upon Jen LuXian, but had an inkling of where the prince was staring at. Maybe it was the long-edged scar, hidden beneath his brown-black hair or the way his dark brown eyes was reflected in sunlight. The Fire Nation prince always looked at Jen LuXian in an attentive way, since they reunited in the Southern Water Tribe, when the young master arrived, officially as Avatar Korra's earthbending shifu.

_**"What if he saw the scar? What if he hates the look of it, ruining my face. The last time I was physically close with His Highness was the embrace, before the Teng Clan wheelhouse took me back to Bao Yun from Ba Sing Se. I never wanted to let go, even though I had just delivered Su Yong's remains to his family. The first year of recovery was difficult, I was full of rage and hatred towards the world that took Su Yong away. Written frantic letters, begging His Highness to take me away from the cold misery of home. My own family treated me like an invalid, even though they wanted me to recover at my own pace. The only family member, who didn't treat me like an invalid was Moyun, formerly an outsider, before she adjusted to the modest lifestyle of the Jen Clan, in comparison to the lavish lifestyle of the Pang family. Jen Moyun never saw death, but she watched her mother, Madam Pang fall into mental disarray, after an attempted kidnapping near the Xishan Mountains, which left her traumatised, seeing her guards die in front of her."  
** _

As a child, Jen LuXian was curious how the sky changed every day, from the clear blue morning into the pink-orange sunset. Nothing dictated earth, the way the sun and the moon did for fire and water. Earth was free and had no astronomical weakness in the world. Jen LuXian kept walking, beside the United Forces general. He could have told the prince to go away, but he sensed the other man wanted to be near him. Jen LuXian assumed Zhu Iroh held some guilt, for Su Yong's death and seeing the bodies of the dead waterbenders outside Gu Village. The taste of bitterness was on Jen LuXian's tongue, but he didn't care. The allure of the mixed coloured sunset didn't spoil whatever peace he had, away from Kumi's excitable ramblings and not even she, who was four years into the job, could be what Su Yong was for Jen LuXian. Su Yong had been the first friend, Jen LuXian had, as people only wanted to socialise with him, because they felt sorry for him, due to his dead parents and was isolated in his family's mountain residence.

Jen LuXian turned around, to catch a close glimpse of Zhu Iroh's fingers, inches away from the young master's hair. His eyes widened at the thought. A noble and respectable man wanting to reach out to have physical contact, that wasn't hand holding and fixing his headdress, when it was crooked. Jen LuXian had that approach from noble girls before, but he had Su Yong to tell them to get lost and the same would be said for boys, who had the same designs. The young master was familiar with the fact, the United Republic had its own rules, but in the Earth Kingdom, touching a noble man's hair was indecent and shameless behaviour, because only family members, spouses and significant others were allowed to touch the hair of a noble person.

General Iroh cleared his throat and asked. "I would like to escort you, to the Qian family's residence, if it's alright with you."

"Master and Madam Qian would be offended, by your instance to take over." Young Master Jen replied.

"I only want to make sure, you get there safely. There are people this city, who would take advantage of someone like you."

"A foreign visitor."

"Yes...and a heavenly beauty."

The earthbending master had a sense of discomfort, especially when people openly told him how beautiful he was. To the point, Great Aunt Ruyi almost made Jen LuXian wear a face veil, whenever he was in public. A face veil was a piece of material unmarried noble women wore in public, when travelling so the unworthy would not look upon the daughters of the earth and heavens. "You are too kind, Your Highness." Jen LuXian said softly.

"I call it, as I see it. You look more like your mother, every day Lian."

A chuckle escaped Jen LuXian's lips. He was used to being called beautiful, that it became its own source of depreciating humour. The man was always compared to his mother, Teng Jiao-Wen, when it came to their features and outer beauty, but the only difference was the colour of their eyes. Jen LuXian had not laughed in years. There was always a noring sadness that surrounded him, but the presence of Zhu Iroh, meant Jen LuXian found a tenderness had returned to his life. A part of him wanted to be that naive young man, who loved bending and being a teacher, as it was the only respectable occupation that got him away from the military and ruffle feathers, amongst the nobility. Most of the nobility lamented of how, a talented earthbender like Jen LuXian, gave up any hopes of an honourable path into the military and had thrown away prestigious marriage proposals. He could have lived the life of a lazy husband, but it was not what Jen LuXian wanted in his life. He wanted to be the free spirit, his uncle Jen Xizuan was and still was, after his banishment from Bao Yun and living his life in Omashu.

The sunset was appearing across the sky, which Jen LuXian found beautiful to see. Without going to a watchtower or climbing a tree, just to get a glimpse of the disappearing sun and the orange and pink sprawled, across the open sky in his homeland. The young master stood beside the general, knowing both men shared the same experience, rescuing the abducted waterbenders from the Crimson Matron. Jen LuXian bit his lip, at the sight of General Iroh's golden gaze on him. They had a relationship, which couldn't be compared to a normal friendship between men of similar status, it was what was called sworn brotherhood. It could be a _platonic_ attraction to a noble firebender and a war hero, even though Zhu Iroh almost lost his life trying defend the city, he put his life into protecting, much to the isolation from his homeland and his family.

The earthbender hoped this would not be the last sunset, he saw in this part of the world. As the glistening waters from the harbour caught his eye, Jen LuXian sensed a gentle grasp of a hand on his left shoulder, but he didn't force the hand away. It was as if Su Yong and not the Prince of the Fire Nation, who had his hand on his shoulder. It didn't make Jen LuXian sad, even though the prince's hand was removed from his shoulder, after a quick reaction, as a way to save face, from the prince's conduct towards the young master. This place invoked many feelings for Jen LuXian, but he wasn't even halfway through his journey, and he had a feeling staying on the island would change him. For a man used to being surrounded by nature at his home, the island was family oriented, just like the Jen Clan were. His clan never cared for anything, other than family and being good people in the world. The journey was going to be difficult, it was an experience that Jen LuXian had to let go and just follow what his heart wants in the coming days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jen LuXian calls his cousins Chou-brother and Meiling-sister, because they were raised like siblings in a family oriented environment. The three of them are close enough to be like siblings, living in the same household. It was normal for the Jen Clan to do, because of their family values and putting emphasis on a united household, no matter the placement in the family.
> 
> \- Usually no one was allowed to call a royal person by their last name, only by their royal title. Jen LuXian is one of the only outsiders, who can call Iroh by his surname Zhu in this chapter and throughout the story. In the Earth Kingdom, the royal class are called by their titles and never by their names, unless by a clan the royal family had ties to from marriage or are friends with them.
> 
> \- Chungong (Chinese hetero porn book) and longyang (Chinese gay porn book) were books Jen LuXian was exposed to in Omashu, under the influence of the Prince of Omashu and his friends. It was Jen LuXian's first look at sexuality, outside the ascetic belief system of his family. Reading those books made a sixteen-year-old Jen LuXian realise he was interested in boys and girls. The books were Jen LuXian's sexual awakening and started his attraction to Iroh. Omashu is more liberal and open-minded, than the rest of the Earth Kingdom, when it came to queerness and sexual freedoms in the city.
> 
> \- In Ancient Chinese culture, courtesy names were used in society. An old fashioned Earth Kingdom family like the Jens would use them for their children, which is the reason why Jen LuXian is the main character's courtesy name and which people refer to him as. He is refered to by his courtesy name and his given name, Jen Lian is only spoken by family members, even though Iroh is close enough to him that he can call him by his given name. Jen LuXian knows his mother chose his given name, but his courtesy name was chosen when he was fifteen by his uncle.
> 
> \- The concept of face in Chinese culture refers to social standing, honour and respect in society. The idea of face can be earned or given, but it can also be lost. The actions that cause face to be lost has consequences on more than the individual, but on the group collective, like family. For example, Jen LuXian rejecting the five marriage proposals made the Jen Clan lose face in public and the reputation of their clan was ruined for a while, which humiliated the clan.
> 
> \- The Gu Village is a village in the northwestern Earth Kingdom, miles from the Northern Air Temple. It's a village known for making and crafting coffins, as the Earth Kingdom's funeral rites involve burial, which was a profitable industry, until the Crimson Matron took over the village and made it the centre of her cult. It now has a reputation for having fog because of the cold air that comes from the Northern Water Tribe and Northern Air Temple. Gu Village has a reputation for being haunted by the unrested spirits of the waterbenders, who died there.


	7. Growth and Prosperity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh rides a carriage and tries to contain himself in front of Jen LuXian, without revealing his horniness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to write chapters from Iroh's POV. I tagged Iroh II backstory for a reason, because I wanted to explore him, beyond what canon gave him only being General of the United Forces and Zuko's grandson. I headcanon him to be someone, who has a lot on his shoulders, like Tenzin and Korra. Trying to be the perfect legacy and suffered a lot because of the Equalist civil war, but feels happy when Jen LuXian comes back into his life, signalling that he has a chance to make things right with him.

Two days.

It was how long it took for Zhu Iroh to be distracted from work. He usually never counted the days, unless Colonel Kimura of the 2nd Division told him what day it was, before he collapsed on his desk. The general was content looking out the window of the carriage he hired. Zhu Iroh was never distracted, by menial things, but he was by the man sat opposite him. He offered to escort Young Master Jen to the Qian family's residence on the outskirts of the city. Iroh only offered, as a friend and nothing more. He knew the Qian Clan were exiles of the Earth Kingdom, because of the Fire Nation taking Taku, a formerly glorious city, in the northwestern Earth Kingdom. Taku was where the Qian family lived for generations, before they fled into the eastern mountains, with what they had and into the arms of their friends; the Jen Clan of Bao Yun to shelter them for the generations, they were in exile with what they scrapped up from their homeland.

The prince wasn't looking forward to visiting the mockingbird mansion, because it was the home of a clan, who had everything taken from them because of the Fire Nation. General Iroh gazed upon Jen LuXian, leaning his head onto his hand, as if he was resting, after a mountain of paperwork. The Second Young Master's eyes widened at the sights seen out of the window, of things he has not seen before and he was curious, for a man raised in the mountains. Zhu Iroh stayed on Air Temple Island, sharing a room with Tarrick in the guest pavilion, knowing he could have gone home to the Fire Nation royal townhouse. The reason why Iroh stayed on the island, was because Jen LuXian and his retinue stayed for two nights, hopelessly trying to be near him, even though Iroh himself needed to sleep in relative peace for once.

The way Zhu Iroh looked at Jen LuXian was the same way, his older sister Crown Princess Mizuki looked at her husband Gong Lichen. He had a civil relationship with his brother in law, despite Lichen fainting at the sight of blood, which made Iroh roll his eyes, wondering what his sister saw in Gong Lichen. Outside the window, was a peaceful Republic City, the city saved by the United Forces two years ago and the prince felt the effects of war in his head. The city was at peace, because of General Iroh's decisive leadership, and the men and women in the army following him, in saving what remained of the city, hunting down the Equalists in hiding, have their sympathisers arrested and put on trial alongside Hiroshi Sato and the fallen Lieutenant, who were punished for their crimes.

A noring sadness that was in the prince's heart, was lifted because he saw three familiar maids on Air Temple Island. Those girls served the aloof and cold young master, his heart ached and longed for. For Iroh, it was impossible, but the presence of the three maids and a kyoshi bodyguard confirmed it. Zhu Iroh had enough of Tarrick's teasing for the last five years, for not getting out of work early enough to go to the evening clubs or Pai Sho dens, with the rest of their mutual friends in the United Forces. First Prince Zhu knew those dens were shameful, ruined the tradition of Pai Sho and not appropriate place, for a Prince of the Fire Nation and the son of the Southern Water Tribe Chief to be seen in. Iroh couldn't imagine it, a noble gentleman like Jen LuXian at a place like that.

No...Zhu Iroh needed to safeguard Jen Lian's purity, from the kinds of temptations, the city's red light district had to offer him.

The prince of the Fire Nation's heart warmed, but it must be his regular body temperature. The wide eyes and the pointing finger of Second Young Master Jen was a sight to see. It may seen childish, but Jen Lian was born and raised in the mountains. Zhu Iroh was glad not to spend his off days with Tarrick, because his best friend was irritating him. The southern tribesman insisted going to Kyoshi Island to visit his grandmother Matron Suki and the lover Tarrick had named Katsumi, who was a homebound Kyoshi Warrior. Seeing Tarrick and Katsumi happy together, made the prince take the part of the third wheel and he envied them, for the long distanced happiness they made for themselves, if only Zhu Iroh had been more forthcoming in his obsessive, decade-long yearning for Jen Lian.

Jen LuXian leaned against the leathered seat of the carriage, with his eyes entranced by the sight of normal life in the city. "This place...it's nothing like I have seen, it's almost like Jinshu City, Your Highness." The young master said, in his gentle, heavenly voice that would radiate any space he is in.

"There is much more to see." General Iroh replied, not taking his eyes off the other man.

The Young Master from the strict and rule-driven Jen Clan, looked outside the window and was not looking his nose down at modernity for once. "I understand...why people would want to live here. Such things is the thing of people, I don't understand. They wear strange clothes, close enough to what the people in Omashu wear now."

"I...still see them in my head sometimes."

"Who?"

"Xue Hua...Amon...Hiroshi Sato...my ships being destroyed."

"I'm sorry...I never knew how much you were suffering."

"Apart from Colonel Kimura, I can't talk to anyone about these demons."

"I'm glad you are hale and healthy, it's all that matters."

"Not in my mind. My nephew thinks I'm a hero, but I'm just a man."

"It doesn't matter, unless you have the opportunity to make things right. My cousin Chou, he knew his duty to marry a noblewoman, to make up for the face I lost for our family."

"My sister wanted me to stay in the palace. My nephew and niece miss me and didn't have much time with me, after the homecoming party."

"You shouldn't be so dismissive, Your Highness. Children grow up fast and you have to make the most of the time, you have with your sister's children."

The final words stung Zhu Iroh from within. Jen LuXian was right about one thing. Children do grow up fast and Iroh had regrets, not spending enough time with his family, but he had a duty to protect the United Republic, which was put above everything else. It made him feel ashamed, when Iroh hardly saw his younger sister Princess Rina, who graduated from the Royal Fire Academy For Girls and is working as a junior steward in Lady Akiyama's household. Iroh isolated himself from his family, to detach himself during the two years, where he had to work hard to stabilise Republic City and assist the new electoral process commissioned, as the last order of the old council, before it was dissolved. He did so much for the city, his grandfather and Avatar Aang founded and the ghosts of war were still crawling in his mind, it was the price Zhu Iroh paid for his mistakes and his war hero status.

Zhu Iroh fondly remembered his time, as a junior steward in Minister Ren's household. The junior stewardship began in the reign of Fire Lord Zoryu, after he dissolved the military power of the old clans and decided that junior stewardship was key, to uniting the Fire Nation under Zoryu's rule and start the process of the clans, learning to respect each other, rather than kill each other. The Camellia-Peony War was the last time clan warfare erupted in the Fire Nation, but in the reign of Fire Lord Azulon, clan warfare evolved from the battlefield to the imperial court. Zhu Iroh's great-great grandfather liked the spectacle of noble clans fighting for his approval and court warfare never ended. The noble clans of the Fire Nation were more interconnected than ever, but it had a disadvantage that such ties frayed easily, especially between clans, whom have historically hated each other. Only alliances by marriage ended clan warfare or feuds between clans, but some clan feuds still continued to this day.

* * *

The fire prince's eyes were on Jen LuXian hands. Slender hands with long fingers and unblemished, just like he was. Zhu Iroh held the young master's hands before, they were strong and calloused from his years of earthbending training, and getting his hands dirty in Gu Village, when they pretended to be a married couple, and did their own chores. It was strange for a royal prince and a young master to do menial chores, when infiltrating a bloodbending cult and blending in with the other cult members. The carriage suffered bumps, knowing the roads on the eastern side of the city were bumpy and a local Kyoshi Dojo was still in reconstruction, after the Equalists burned it down, during the months of civil war and thankfully the students and the kyoshi teachers escaped with their lives intact.

"Hmmm..." The sound that came from the lips of Jen LuXian; his eyes were lowered and his index finger near his lips. The young master wasn't a man of many words, knowing Jen LuXian never said much, being the shy and dull man he was and his cousin Jen Chou was the exuberant and charismatic heir of the Jen Clan of Bao Yun.

The General of the United Forces straightened himself up, noticing he was leaning to his right side and his legs were spread out, in a shameless manner. "Shifu Jen...would I be allowed in the Jen Clan's residence or will I be chased out like that royal official from Ba Sing Se." The prince said, in a gentler tone.

"Great Aunt Ruyi holds resentment for the Fire Nation, but she will put her pride aside to accommodate royalty. Royals never come to Bao Yun, unless they are cousins of Chief Unalaq, unless they can be called royals or just tribal officials. The journey through the mountains is too much for a heavy procession to go through, I'm surprised your grandfather hardly struggled through the journey."

"Stubborn old man, never gives up, even in his old age."

Young Master Jen let out a slight sound, akin to a chuckle or a sigh. "You had a celebration...I'm glad your sacrifice is noted, Your Highness."

"Mizuki is interfering in my love life again. Old Kimura's face was like a dried lemon and Minister Ren's daughter was clinging onto my arm again. I spent most of the party, in the royal gazebo with my friends from childhood, who have grown up have their own jobs and lives to live."

"It must be nice...to have friends to go home to." Jen LuXian said bitterly, under a lowered voice.

"You misunderstand, Young Master Jen. The closest friend I had in childhood was my cousin, Kenji, but he was only with me because of blood. The friends I had Jen Lian, were the sons and daughters of old money or royal ministers. Meeting you was fate, you didn't care about holding your tongue towards me and had the courage to challenge me. When the friends I had, would walk on eggshells, because losing face to a Fire Nation clan is akin to dishonour or a shameful defeat."

The prince watched Jen LuXian's eyes change with his dull expression. Zhu Iroh thought nothing of brown eyes at first, but meeting Jen LuXian made him value the beauty of darker eyes. The young master's eyes were full of the emotion, the man himself would hold back because of his nobility. His pain, his sorrow and his joy were through the windows of obsidian brown. Sitting on the opposite side of the carriage, was a reactionary choice, as the prince's chest clenched whenever Jen LuXian stood anywhere near him. The carriage ride started from the harbour, and the rest of Jen LuXian's retinue got onto another vehicle, the one hired by the Qian family themselves, not to cause offence to the Qian Clan. To Zhu Iroh, the little gestures and the politics of Earth Kingdom nobility were similar to the Fire Nation clans, as both nations shared a lot culturally and were more alike than anyone admitted. He knew the price of offending a noble family, especially a noble family with no love or fondness for the Fire Nation, because of the previous generations of their family being in exile because of the Hundred Years War.

The young master was thirty years old, just like Zhu Iroh was. The difference was, the noble gentlemen of the Teng family were more attractive as they got older, and Jen LuXian was no exception to this rule. He was an entity to himself and everyone was just living in his world. In the Fire Nation, young men were free to tell other men, they were attractive or beautiful, due to the high value put on romanticisation in Zhu Iroh's homeland. For the middle class and the common folk, same sex relations were normal, but for the noble class and royalty, the society was very traditional and the importance on the family or the clan is put above individual wants. Only a few nobles and royals were lucky to marry for love, but most marry for alliances with other clans and to booster the power of the royal family, especially when a Fire Lord is in danger, of being usurped by a relative, like Fire Lord Zoryu had been and had the Keohso Clan to support his reign and defend his crown.

"No wonder why, the young masters in Omashu teased you without fear." Jen LuXian replied.

"I don't like them." General Iroh announced clearly.

"Why?"

"The oldest Young Master Guo enjoys filth too much. The Prince of Omashu is unfriendly and I don't know what Young Master Ning is." Zhu Iroh said, in a haughty tone. Very much criticising, the young masters Jen LuXian shared classes with as a teenager and associated with them.

The Second Young Master of the Jen Clan mused and chuffed, under a light breath. "...Your Highness...A-Cheng is a good person. You should put your dislike for him to the side, after all isn't your mother good friends with the King of Omashu."

"Fu Cheng treats me, a fellow royal like scum, then he treats you like the most precious jade in the world."

"...You worry too much, your mind hasn't rested for a long time."

At the corner of the prince's eye, Jen LuXian was the centre of his attention and his eyes never left him. "My mind has rested enough." Zhu Iroh stated, which was the truth, especially with Jen LuXian's arrival in Republic City, his mind was less tormented by the demons of war and death.

The Young Master of the Jen Clan leaned back, near the window of the carriage and raised his finger at Zhu Iroh. "You are too callous towards Brother Ning. He may be scatter-brained, but he has a good heart, a heart too good for the son of Omashu's defence minister. No wonder why your own friends fear you, you have no tact towards other people."

"Isolationist...ascetic."

"You should take care, the way you speak, Your Highness." Jen LuXian said, in a bitter tone.

The general's heart pained, as Jen LuXian's bitter tone was directed at him. Zhu Iroh couldn't help being sharp and critical about people. It was a trait, he inherited from his grandmother, Dowager Fire Lady Mai and to the earthbending master, it was a flaw that needed to be fixed. He didn't want Jen Lian to think he was a terrible person, but terrible events can make the most reasonable people cruel. How many times did Zhu Iroh have to bury deceased members of his division and the other divisions, in the burial rites of their respective cultures. Zhu Iroh didn't want A-Lian to hate him, but it was for his own good. No good came from getting close to a general, who was broken in three ways and was called a traitor by his own people in the Fire Nation. He was soiled, by blood and sorrow; he was no good to Jen LuXian, who still had his unadulterated purity and he wasn't going to soil that man, even for his own selfish, subconscious desire to corrupt the young master.

When his grandfather was still Fire Lord, Young Iroh was always reminded to curb his sharp tongue. It came from not having anyone genuine around him, apart from Setsuko Kimura, one of Zhu Iroh's best friends, who joined the United Forces two years after him. Setsuko was a rebel, in a way that shocked the nobility and she behaved in an unfilial manner towards her grandfather, the head of the Kimura Clan. She was the kind of person, Iroh was warned into becoming and the consequences of Setsuko's behaviour, was the conflict she had with her grandfather Lord Kento. Setsuko was still Iroh's best friend and became a colonel in the 2nd Division of the United Forces, as a way to spit over the face her family had in the Fire Nation.

He should take more care, of what he says. Zhu Iroh wasn't shy about his comments, about the young masters of Omashu and the stone-faced Prince of Omashu. Jen LuXian was the better man, he never admitted he disliked someone, but always used facial expressions to express his opinions. It was the reason why Mizuki was Crown Princess and Iroh was so far removed from life, in the royal court. Zhu Iroh knew how to speak well, but would trip over his words, being a socially awkward child in the royal household, before he socialised with his cousin Kenji Oshiro. Iroh and Kenji went to the same firebending lessons and went to the Royal Fire Academy For Boys. Zhu Iroh admired Jen Lian like that, he was imperfect like a crooked calligraphy brush, but always painted perfect flowers on the blank canvas.

"Is the sun always this bright here, Your Highness?" Jen LuXian spoke bluntly.

A red flush was creeping on the general's neck, the same flush that appeared, when Jen LuXian removed the folding fan from his face. "It is...and spring is great for the people. They get to live in peace and get on with their lives and embrace the new changes to the government."

"What is the ruler of this nation called?"

"A president."

"It's different...the Southern Water Tribe has an elected chief and the rest of the world are ruled by monarchs. This is the second nation, where there has been an elected leader. I'm surprised, when you told me it used to be ruled by a council and no council could handle an entire nation."

"It takes getting used to, but I'm sure you will handle it well."

"A culture shock...it's what happened when we met the White Swallow Tribe, the sandbenders who cured your infected leg." The young master said eloquently.

"There were gaps in my understanding, about the cultures around the Si Wong Desert. I was not paying attention to Kong Laoshi's lessons, about the desert and it's people in that lesson."

"Kong Laoshi...I remember his lessons. Brother Ning was always afraid of him...especially when he got questions wrong, when Kong Laoshi tested him."

General Iroh was convulsed in laughter, alongside Jen LuXian in the carriage. The prince was a foreign student in Kong Laoshi's lessons, when he was in Omashu for four months. Zhu Iroh only paid attention out of fear, because Kong Laoshi was the strictest educator in Omashu. Not even the teachers in the Fire Nation inspired the fear, that Kong Laoshi inspired in the sons and daughters of Omashu's elite, making them shake nervously before every lesson. The Omashu teacher would call any student randomly, to answer any question, whether it was on the geography of the Si Wong Desert or the pillar of rules that govern noble society together. The lessons were not too bad, as Prince Iroh had his head down and studied, making the most of the opportunity given to him by his grandfather, to study amongst Earth Kingdom teenagers and learn more about the customs and rules that govern Earth Kingdom society.

The man gripped both his hands on his tights, keeping himself under strict control. Zhu Iroh vaguely remembered, his left leg had been bitten by a desert python and it was the first time, his life was on the line. The poison from a desert python killed instantly without an antidote, specially one made by the people from the White Swallow Tribe, whom specialised in desert medicine for centuries. The fire prince was fortunate, he was found by an expedition group, consisting of Jen LuXian, Young Master Ning, Young Master Duan and two guards. Iroh swore it was destiny, that led Jen LuXian into negotiating with the matriarch of the White Swallow Tribe to save him. Zhu Iroh's business in the desert, was to collect a black onyx necklace for his grandmother, Lady Mai on the orders of his grandfather, for an anniversary gift. The expedition into the Si Wong Desert was Fire Lord Zuko's way of testing his grandson's fortitude, and see if he was capable in completing, such a task before committing to the United Forces.

After that day, Zhu Iroh's feelings for Jen LuXian had grown, in a way that bypassed normal friendship. The young master from Bao Yun saved Iroh's life, as payment for the time, he carried Jen LuXian on his back, after the other man's injuries from his duel with The Strowman. At the time, both men were even with each other, and paid each other back in full. The prince fixed his eyes on the man, he shared history with and experienced the same tragedies with. Zhu Iroh had Tarrick and Baatar Jr through his childhood, the three of them grew up together because their parents were friends, and their grandparents introduced the boys to each other. He also grew up with the noble friends he had, through the imperial society of the Fire Nation. Zhu Iroh was used to the friends, he had around him. Nothing new changed Zhu Iroh's close-minded views of the Earth Kingdom and their customs, until Jen LuXian, the young master who challenged him, to a duel of dao swords without fear of reprisal, if he needed to win and was tougher than any opponent Iroh faced in the Fire Nation.

The general looked out of the window, on his side of the carriage, where it led into the area populated by people, of Earth Kingdom nationality of descent. Zhu Iroh had only been in the eastern side of the city twice. When sending the 5th Division in, as a peacekeeping force, and Tarrick returning the twin daughters of Master Qian, who were kidnapped alongside their earthbending teacher and classmates, in the height of the takeover by Amon. The twin girls could have been used, by Amon for ransom, because the Qian family had money to spare for the return of their children. He only went inside the Qian residence once. The Fire Nation had traumatised this clan for generations and the least Iroh could do, was not antagonise Master Qian and his wife for a moment more, or else his mother, the Fire Lord would receive an angry letter from Master Qian or his Taku born wife.

"Modernity is the death of tradition." Young Master Jen said bitterly, pulling out his folding fan and waved it across his face.

Zhu Iroh would disagree, due to the reformist views of his grandfather and his late father's family, the Oshiros being closer to new money than the old blood. "I would disagree with you, but it's not my place to get involved." The general replied in a softer tone.

"The wedding...was beautiful...colours of bamboo green and light silver on the lanterns in Bao Yun. I'm happy for them, wished them well and hope they are fruitful with many children."

"What wedding..."

"Chou and Moyun's wedding. I did write to you about the wedding, but a lot of detail as writing gets carried away." The young master continued, with a lightened smile on his face.

Zhu Iroh could sense his cheeks becoming heat flushed, but he couldn't show that in front of Jen Lian. It was too shameful to consider blushing in front of him. Gripping his thighs, tighter and tighter to banish the _improper_ thoughts in his mind. Eyes fixed on the graceful crane-like movements of the young master's fingers and ears hyper focused on the sounds from the other man's lips. The sounds were like music itself, as the guqin player Jen LuXian was and his mother, Duchess Jiao-Wen being famous for her pipa pieces in the royal court of Ba Sing Se. Underneath the guan headdress, the elaborate patterned robes and the strict teacher's tone he spoke in. The prince had seen Jen LuXian beneath his modest finery, with his long hair down to his waist and his inner garments, too shameful to be seen in public. Remembering the time, Lord Unako's pantaloons were exposed in front of the population of Nagon, done by Ikki and Meelo when Uncle Tenzin's family last visited the Fire Nation, it was a terrible insult leading to Uncle Tenzin personally apologising to the Unako family for the actions of his children.

A red flush appeared on the prince's face. He shook his head, to banish the _shameful_ thoughts settling in his head. To think _such_ things, about a noble gentleman was wrong and Zhu Iroh should punish himself, when he got home to the royal townhouse. Such punishments were warranted for things like _that_ , as Zhu Iroh learned from childhood that improper behaviour deserved punishment. In his childhood and teenage years, he had been punished by the royal governess for bad behaviour. The governess explained to Zhu Iroh afterwards, why such behaviour was unfitting for a prince and he would learn his lesson, to never behave badly again or else the royal governess would report to his mother, Crown Princess Izumi or his grandmother Fire Lady Mai, which was something he didn't want to happen, which made Zhu Iroh behave himself as a child.

The hard knock was sounded from Zhu Iroh's side, he turned around and heard. "Your Highness, we have arrived at the destination." said the voice of the carriage driver, who was of Fire Nation nationality and has been working for the royal family for years. Driving this carriage for various members of the royal family throughout the years, due to the state visits and the carriage was always in front of the royal procession, when the Fire Nation royal family came to Republic City.

* * *

The carriage stopped, knowing they were at the Qian family residence. From the left side of the general's window, he was faced with the pattern of a silver mockingbird engraved above the front doors of the estate and he gulped, knowing he might face someone from the Qian household or a member of the Qian family himself. One good deed did not wash away, the generations of torment the Qian Clan suffered in exile from Taku, when the Fire Nation conquered it. Zhu Iroh looked towards Jen LuXian, who was content in his own world, and nothing could pierce the light air on his face that made him look a child, rather than a thirty year old man and was unmarried. It was strange in Earth Kingdom custom, as noblemen were usually married before forty, the ones who are unmarried are shamed by society for failing in filial piety to their families and their nation.

"...I should exit first...in case your bodyguard has not arrived yet." General Iroh said, in a firm tone.

First Prince Zhu huffed, seeing Young Master Jen ignore him. It was best not to poke and prod at him, as he usually got annoyed when anyone did that to him. The doors of the carriage opened, for Iroh to get up from his seat and exit the carriage, to a more traditionally Earth Kingdom outskirt, rather than a part of Republic City. Foreboding large walls encircled the estate, as it did many noble estates in the Earth Kingdom, unlike the estates of the new money of Republic City. The general brushed off his clothing, which were red and black and were traditional, knowing Zhu Iroh never wore traditional clothes in Republic City, unless there was a royal visit from his mother. For a man, who cut his hair short for the United Forces, Zhu Iroh allowed his hair to grow, in the last two and a half years, never bothering to cut it. Much to the shock of Tarrick, who kept his hair long for cultural reasons and Setsuko, who cut her hair short, as a sign of being unfilial towards her grandfather Lord Kento, and spitting in the face of the whole Kimura Clan.

The man glimpsed at the two vehicles parked, outside the estate's walls and realised the kyoshi bodyguard and the maids arrived, before their young master. Standing close to the carriage, Zhu Iroh's eyes never leaving Jen LuXian, who stood on the edge of the carriage, with his folding fan tucked under the elaborate belt of his robes. The light of the sun dimmed, not as harsh as it was. Jen LuXian has been in and out of carriages his entire life, his face shielded from the general populous, as it should. The general believed, no one. No unworthy soul should look upon the butterfly of the heavens, other than him but it was selfish to think that. Jen LuXian wasn't a selfish man by nature, but he would politely tell his would be suitors, straight away that they had no chance with him.

What happened next was out of impulse, Zhu Iroh put his hands on Jen LuXian's waist and lifted him from the steps of the carriage. It seems the other man was not as light as he believed. He put the young master down and looked away from him. Why was Jen LuXian, who looked slender than his muscular counterparts in the Earth Kingdom, was heavier than the last time, the prince carried him on his back. Age changed a lot and did Young Master Jen restart his fighting career, in the last five years to get this strong.

On the face of Young Master Jen, he was rattled. By the thought of being carried, like a young maiden had left chinks in Jen LuXian's unbreakable armour that he surrounded himself in. "...Your Highness...I...thank you for escorting me."

"...You made the last three days better for me." General Iroh replied.

"Do not...mention...the lifting."

"I won't tell anyone. If you don't want me to."

"Men younger than you would have struggled. Thank Oma, you are a strong firebender."

The general was perplexed, with the sleeve of Young Master Jen's robes being lifted to cover his mouth, like a child caught eating sweets. The front doors of the Qian estate opened, as three guards dressed in traditional fuschia pink robes, with the silver mockingbird nowhere on their clothes. Zhu Iroh was used to seeing guards in all sorts of households, due to the circles he ran in as a teenager and an adult. It was common in the Earth Kingdom, for the household guards and servants to dress in the colours of the clans they worked for. It was the same in the Fire Nation, as every noble clan had their own insignia or a crest, just like the Earth Kingdom noble families did. The Jen Clan's crest was the jade lotus and it was a beautiful flower, because of how rare it was in the Earth Kingdom.

The guard in the middle, using the Earth Kingdom greeting, to bow before Jen LuXian and Zhu Iroh both. "Apologises, Young Master Jen. Your Highness has done the Qian family a boon, it would be ungrateful, if the master of the house did not thank you himself."

"I should not linger here too long, honourable guard. I have done my duty enough." General Iroh replied nonchalantly.

The obsidian brown eyes of Jen LuXian stared at the prince, as if he had done something wrong. "Don't...be ungrateful. Master Qian wants to thank you in person. You should take the opportunity, to make the Qian family less hostile to you."

Zhu Iroh pouted, sticking his lips out like he does, as a child to the royal governess Juan. He was always reprimanded for his pouting by Tarrick, who said it made him look like he sucked a sour fruit for too long. The general did not want to enter the Qian Mansion, knowing how the family disliked the Fire Nation and firebenders in general. Looking at Jen LuXian, reminded Zhu Iroh of his manners and shivered, at the thought of Governess Juan, knowing Prince Iroh had shirked his manners and never received his thanks from a noble lord. Zhu Iroh didn't want to, but he will do so for the sake of the man, who looked at him harshly and thought him ungrateful and too much of a spoiled prince, to receive thanks from someone else of noble status.

The middle guard gestured, for the two men to enter the front doors of the estate, with the other guards following behind them. "Please, enter. Rest assured, Young Master Jen, your retinue is well settled and rested, after such a long journey and Miss Kumi has been concerned for you."

"I'm glad, the girls have settled in. It has not been easy, especially for Daiya to see such modernity everywhere." Young Master Jen said surely.

"The worries of Miss Kumi have been dashed, you are here and safe. Nothing happened to you and I did my duty as an escort." General Iroh replied.

"You would not allow, such things to happen. It will reflect badly on your president ruler."

First Prince Zhu had a wide grin on his face, with a hand smoothing over the back of his neck. It didn't matter, if Jen LuXian was as old-fashioned as the game of Pai Sho itself. The courtyard of the Qian residence was beautiful, sprawled out flowerbeds full of traditional Earth Kingdom flowers and plants, like white peonies, plum blossoms and purple lotus, near the circular ponds on the left side of the spacious courtyard. It had a strange sense in the air, because there were few buildings in the inner estate, and the main house was at least two stories higher, than the old Beifong estate in Gaoling, because the master and madam of the house have five children and to accommodate their household.

The sight of the colourful flowerbeds, urged Zhu Iroh to pick one flower and place it in Jen LuXian's hand. The prince could not do that, especially inside the property of a family, that dislikes the Fire Nation and are not shy of their opinions and will have their guards chase him out, after taking thanks from Master Qian. The Qian household guards were hospitable, as their station required them to be, but their concern was only for Young Master Jen. Maybe the Qian family's intolerance for the Fire Nation, has bled into their household guards and servants as well. Zhu Iroh didn't care about that, because he had a duty and he needed to carry it out, and get out of this mockingbird infested estate and go home.

Home.

In the Fire Nation royal townhouse, away from the infiltrating and borderline _sexual_ thoughts, Zhu Iroh had about Young Master Jen. Unlike the overly passionate young masters of the Fire Nation, Jen LuXian was a refined beauty, in his thirties but his coldness distorted his features, as if he was mourning a dead spouse. It was insensitive, considering Jen LuXian lost his bodyguard, five years ago in the most violent way, having his insides twisted and no healer could save him from internal damage. Zhu Iroh felt guilty, considering he had unpleasantness towards Su Yong in the past. He didn't wish death on Su Yong, because the man protected Jen Lian, despite how much the general disliked Su Yong, for his false accusations about him being a pervert. His tongue tasted bitter, because of his lifestyle in the United Forces. Iroh had men and women in and out of his bed often, but those relationships were consensual, despite the dislike Su Yong had for him being near Jen LuXian.

The plain beauty of the Qian residence, complimented the family, even thought it took years to build, and was financed from a generous loan from the Jen Clan. Zhu Iroh kept his hands to his sides, reminding himself not to touch the young master without asking him. Proving to himself that Iroh was nothing, like the judgement people cast upon the Fire Nation, especially men in the way they behaved around people they fancied. Blooming spring flowers were on the further edge of the courtyard, no Earth Kingdom garden was without spring flowers and General Iroh was responsible for the white and yellow flowers being introduced in the Fire Nation Royal Palace gardens. The Qian household guards, looked as if, they wanted to snatch Young Master Jen to their side, and block Zhu Iroh from being anywhere near the other man, despite it being their place to do so, if any harm came to Jen LuXian.

It didn't matter. All that mattered was Jen LuXian was safe. Nothing could make up for the fact, Su Yong died on Iroh's watch. It would take time for Jen LuXian's bitterness towards him to subside and the coldness surrounding him to thaw. It has been five years, Zhu Iroh never would have imagined, someone he liked and respected would be so cold towards him, maybe he deserved it and more for what happened five years ago. The foreboding mockingbird clay statues stared at Iroh, in a fearsome look unlike a small mockingbird would be, more akin to a bird of prey or a dragon-bird with the way the statues glared at him. His eye caught on a mark against the right side of Jen LuXian's face, but the other man smoothed over his hair, to cover that area more. Never asking and never prying was how things were, but with Jen LuXian's arrival in Republic City, the world was in relative balance. There was a chance for Zhu Iroh, to repair his relationship with Jen LuXian and to put the five years of the past behind him and move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original Gaang being as close as they are to each other; it would make sense of their children and grandchildren to grow up together. Iroh II, Baatar Jr and Tarrick grew up together, and Iroh being a prince would have noble friends alongside them, and one of those friends (Setsuko Kimura) will follow him to the United Forces.
> 
> \- Laoshi is the Chinese word for teacher. (Eg. Kong Laoshi)
> 
> \- Ah or A is a Chinese prefix put in front of a person's personal name. An informal calling of someone's name in an intimate or familiar manner. Jen LuXian's given name is Jen Lian, but Iroh has known Jen LuXian for fifteen years to be allowed to call him A-Lian, outside of his family. The prefix is also used for those of a lower status, which would be a thing in the Earth Kingdom. (Eg. A-Lian)
> 
> \- In the Earth Kingdom, the terms of address used for family members are used casually for friends, neighbours and strangers. Jen LuXian refers to Young Master Ning, as Brother Ning because it's how friends and acquaintances address each other in the Earth Kingdom, in similarity to how such address is used in Chinese culture. Iroh himself calls Tenzin uncle and Lin auntie, because of how close the Gaang families were to each other growing up.
> 
> \- The current incarnation of the Fire Nation Royal Family was something I thought out, when plotting this story and adding Iroh POVs. In this story, Fire Lord Izumi is widowed with three children. Crown Princess Mizuki (35 years old) is married with two children by her husband Lichen. Iroh is the middle child at 30 years old, and Izumi's youngest is another daughter named Rina at 20 years old. I love the thought of two kids calling Iroh II "Uncle Iroh" like the original Iroh and having regrets about not spending enough time, with his niece and nephew, because of his duties in the United Forces.
> 
> \- In this chapter and more, will reference PTSD in Iroh II's POV chapters. Someone of Iroh's position will have PTSD, from being blown off his ship and having to see the dead bodies of his crew members, due to the mistake he made sailing into a trap. His mental torment also comes from the two years, having to be responsible for stablising and bringing order to Republic City, which is a big responsiblity, especially for someone in Iroh's postion, where he had to detach himself from his emotions to get the job done.
> 
> \- In reference to the titles held by noble society in the Earth Kingdom, the head of household, clan leader or husband to a ruling madam/lady is called a master/lord. The titles in the Fire Nation are the same (E.g Master Qian and Lord Unako) It's how Iroh references heads of noble families in the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation, having had a wide range of learning understanding the customs of his homeland and the Earth Kingdom.


	8. The Mockingbird Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen LuXian settles into the Qian household and into their family life.

The residence of the mockingbird clan, was just like any other home in the Earth Kingdom. It retained the traditional elements, even on the outskirts of a modern city. The trickling water through bamboo instruments enhanced the tranquil atmosphere, as soon as Jen LuXian entered. His heart ached, as soon as the United Forces general left his side and had to leave, after taking his thanks from Master Qian. The earth shifu suspected, the sharp glare of Madam Qian was what scared the prince into leaving. Madam Qian wasn't pleased to have a firebender, let alone a member of the Fire Nation royal family, on her doorstep and wanting him to leave as soon as possible, before Zhu Iroh saw Madam Qian angry with righteous fury.

The young master understood, why Master and Madam Qian were hostile towards Zhu Iroh. He was a member of the royal family, whom caused their exile from Taku and loss of home and roots. Jen LuXian knew the Qian Clan's situation and allowed them their valid anger and pain. He remembered, a Jen Clan elder teaching Jen LuXian and his cousins about the city of Taku, what it used to be before the Fire Nation conquered the city. The Fire Nation killed the people of Taku, whom resisted their presence and members of the Qian Clan were murdered, before the remaining members of the clan fled east. It made Jen LuXian and his cousins sympathetic to the Qian Clan and their suffering. Being torn away from their home and roots burned from Taku forever. The Qian family survived, never wiped out like other clans, in the era of Avatar Kyoshi and benefitted from the opportunities this nation gave them.

In front of the main house, stood Master and Madam Qian, who were front and centre. Adorned in the fuschia pink hanfu robes of their clan, with silver detailing on the embroidery. The couple were surrounded by plain clothes servants and five members of the Qian Clan, standing on both sides of their parents, catching a woman in glasses standing in between her mother and father. Jen LuXian knew them all by name. Some noble families were more fruitful than others and the Qian family were no exception. Having found a place on the outskirts of the city, to settle down and plant new roots for future generations of their family. It was familiar to Jen LuXian, as it was just like his family, but different because the Qian family embraced modernist values, unlike his old-fashioned Jen Clan, who value the selflessness of the clan above individual wants.

The earthbending master out his fisted hand, in the palm of another hand to greet the members of the Qian Clan, in the traditional greeting of the Earth Kingdom. Just because the family lived a modernist lifestyle, it didn't mean they forgot their traditions, brought from the Earth Kingdom. Jen LuXian looked away, due to lack of eye contact towards other people and had a sense of shame, bringing a firebender in the Qian family's mansion, without thinking how it will offend members of the clan. The Jens and the Qians have been friends for generations, Jen LuXian may have ruined centuries of friendship, just because he wanted the firebender to be grateful towards his hosting family.

_**"Eldest Miss Heifen looks at me, like a maiden's dream. I offended the Qians in bringing a firebender to their doorstep, I should do something to make it up, before Master Qian writes to my uncle about this minor offence. I am here to strengthen ties between our families, not break them. His Royal Highness was good to me, apart from lifting me from the carriage, like a scene out of Mei-sister's romance novels. He stared at me throughout our journey, from the left and was attempting to control himself, was it because he could not sit still or was it something else about me that set him off?"** _

Jovial laughter erupted from the mouth of Master Qian (first name: Baijong), a portly man in the dress of his clan, but in two layers of robes. He was Uncle Han's greatest friend and ally, when it came to the politics between the Earth Kingdom noble families. Jen LuXian's eyes widened, because the laugh of the master, was no joking matter because it was a screen, to deceive his children before punishing them or was he just happy to see a member of the Jen Clan come out from the mountains and visit him. After all these years, from the wedding between the Jen and Pang families. When it was the last time the houses of the jade lotus and the silver mockingbird were seen together.

"...Still as shy and pliant as always, Xiao Xian." Master Qian said, after his jovial laughter ended, "Nothing like that viper mother of yours, apart from her face."

A stiffened frown was upon the face of Madam Qian, the master's wife for many decades and came from Taku. "A-Jong, still bitter about the serpent of Ba Sing Se. You should mind yourself in front of her only surviving offspring." Madam Qian said, in a bitter tone.

"Just a compliment to the young master, my dear. Nothing like his haughty mother, who thought she was above her princess cousins."

"Not in front of our guest."

"Of course, my dear."

The sniping comments stung Jen LuXian. He wasn't blind to his mother's flaws, but she was dead and Jen LuXian wanted to preserve all the good parts of her. In the Earth Kingdom, speaking ill of the dead was a taboo and considered disrespectful to slander the dead. The man knew his mother, Teng Jiao-Wen made enemies, as a young woman in the royal court of Ba Sing Se. Maybe marrying Jen LuXian's late father humbled his noble mother, enough to be kinder to people, especially when humility was one of the most important principles of the Jen Clan. He never wanted to know why, Madam Qian's upper lip stiffened at the mere mention of Jen LuXian's mother, but it was none of his business to pry into the affairs of other clans, especially one whose household he was staying in.

His eyes turned towards Madam Qian, gesturing towards the five members of the clan. Her children ranging from adults to the youngest pre-teens were to the front. The five children bowed towards Jen LuXian, one by one, stiff and respectfully, maybe in fear of being scolded by their mother, if the bow itself was incorrect. The master of the house was more lenient, due to absorbing the values of the United Republic and how the smallest things didn't matter to him. On the other hand, Madam Qian was more traditional and more likely to be critical, of whether her children made mistakes. Jen LuXian wondered, how his retinue were doing, while settling into their new accommodations and Kumi spending time with the best friend, she has been far away from for years.

"I am grateful, to represent my family in front of your humble home. I am grateful, to have this opportunity to learn from you." Jen LuXian said, in his most calming of tone. He was not sure, if his stay was going to go well, due to Madam Qian's hostility towards anyone with Fire Nation blood, and maybe the Qian children absorbing their parents and their attitudes about the world.

"It should not have taken this long, Xiao Xian. Damn...losing a bodyguard to a psychopath is hard enough for anyone to take." Master Qian interjected.

"You are too kind, Master Qian."

"You are more than just a guest. You are family, Xiao Xian. My family and yours have been friends for generations, since the days before the war started. When your family sheltered mine, for the centuries of friendship between our clans." Master Qian said, patting his hand against Jen LuXian's shoulder, in a harsh manner. It was similar to the backslapping gesture, the soldiers in the United Forces did to show friendship between each other.

Young Master Jen rubbed the side of his shoulder, it didn't hurt and couldn't reject it. He was a guest of the Qian Clan and he was representing his family. To be noted, General Iroh was not welcome in the Qian residence, as long as Madam Qian was in the household. The man was startled, being in a sea of pink fuscia robes, elaborate on the clan members and plain on the household staff. He contrasted badly, in his transient bluish green robes against the dark pink of the Qian Clan. There were great things appending in Jen LuXian's family; his cousin's wife Moyun was pregnant and the thought of a new Jen Clan heir excited his family, to the point of ignoring Jen LuXian, maybe for losing face for his entire family, by refusing to marry the way his cousin did.

The woman in circular glasses was Qian Heifen, the firstborn of Master and Madam Qian and the heir to this old clan. She was dressed in traditional hanfu robes, like the rest of her family. As the heir, she stood between her mother and father. Her cheeks reddened, by looking at Shifu Jen. He thought the eldest miss was a decent person, filial towards her parents and not the horror Setsuko Kimura was towards her family. Jen LuXian appreciated people, who were filial and respected their parents, because it demonstrated good values and how those values were the backbone of Earth Kingdom's society and culture. He never understood why; the new generation of young masters and ladies of the Republic City were unfilial to their families, to the point of losing face and disrespecting them in public, which was the curse of modernism in Republic City. It created a spoiled generation, who didn't respect their elders and their respective cultures anymore.

"It is great seeing you again, Young Master Jen." Qian Heifen said, in a stiffened tone. She was reverent, in showing the outmost respect to Jen LuXian, who was the only one, willing to talk to her in the celebrations of the marriage between Jen Chou and Pang Moyun. To Eldest Miss Qian, noble weddings were a dull affair and the Earth Kingdom nobility were harsher to her and her siblings, for living in the United Republic, calling them _traitors_ behind their backs.

"Likewise, Elder Miss Qian." Jen LuXian replied.

"Fen'er, why don't you show the young master his accommodations." Madam Qian interjected, in a strident tone, but not to be belligerent towards her daughter.

"Yes, mother."

The elder miss looked away, after Jen LuXian heard sniggering from a young boy standing between two twin girls. Jen LuXian thought the young boy was only teasing his sister, as children generally do and he saw an instance of it on Air Temple Island, as sibling conflict was a fact of life. He was fortunate to love Chou enough, not to get into arguments with him about minor issues. For the earth shifu, his older cousin was easy-going and overprotective of his shy _didi_ , from young and always stood in front of him, taking Jen LuXian's punishments for him, when they got into trouble. Jen LuXian never thought of how Chou would react, if the rumours from the Southern Water Tribe, of his relationship with Su Yong were confirmed to be true. His cousin was married to a woman and was a soon to be father, but Chou never absorbed the beliefs of the elders. When it came to same sex relations and those type of relationships being forbidden in public. Jen LuXian strongly believed Chou would still love him, even if Chou was told the entire truth and no detail was spared.

Jen LuXian sees the household disperse around the courtyard. He was not in Bao Yun anymore, where old-fashioned customs dictated the household. The man got a rude awakening, if he thought about offending Madam Qian again. Jen LuXian was always respectful towards his seniors and elders, but what happened was a mistake, a mistake a man Jen LuXian's age should not have made. His mind went array, when Zhu Iroh lifted him from the carriage, carrying him and a chink on his reinforced armour was visible. Jen LuXian armoured himself, after Su Yong's death, promising to never allow his heart to dictate his mind. His feelings were in his ribcage, and were going to stay there, until Zhu Iroh touched him on Air Temple Island. Life in the Qian household was just the beginning for Jen LuXian, but the dynamics of the family made him think. This was not the Qian Clan from his late grandfather Jen Qin's generation, but the one of the new generation and were more modernist than any other noble clan of Earth Kingdom blood.

* * *

The guest bedchambers of the main house were more elaborate than Jen LuXian thought. All the bed sheets and furniture were fuschia pink with silver detailing, which was normal for bed chambers in this estate and the bedchambers of the main clan members were more unique than this. Resting on his back, was all Jen LuXian did in the day, almost falling asleep in His Royal Highness's carriage, because he was not on his usual time, as a nomadic teacher. So tired, as the muscles in Jen LuXian's body ached, to the point he needed one of those massages, Ning Renshu was always rattling about at Tian Tang, the resort village on the edge of the Su Oku Grove, and a rest haven for weary travellers from all over the world.

Jen LuXian sighed, at the thought of the acquaintances he made in Omashu. He was a lonely boy, until he was approached by Guo Yufei, the heir to his family with excitement about Jen LuXian duelling against royalty and not being punished for it. The earth shifu found the elite of Omashu to be different, more relaxed and open-minded about things forbidden in other parts of the Earth Kingdom. As long as the young masters and ladies were filial and obeyed their parents, they got the freedoms their Ba Sing Se counterparts only dream of. With Guo Yufei came Ning Renshu and Duan Shiqin, boys who have known each other, since childhood and played in the royal palace of Omashu, with the prince Fu Cheng, who was as sociable as an angry platypus bear. Jen LuXian was one of the only people, outside the Omashu royal family, whom Fu Cheng treated well, maybe it was a deep admiration for him as a strong bender and a man of strict noble discipline, just like he was.

_**"I never thought A-Cheng, who spent most of his time in the military barracks, to be interested in sex. Brother Ning said, the stone-faced prince would make a good suitor for me and will take care of me for the rest of my life. I never saw A-Cheng, the same way I saw Su Yong after reading a volume of longyang given to me by Brother Ning, who was as shameless, as any firebender from their motherland. I care for people, the world and I want someone, who shared the same values, goals and dreams, not because they desire me physically."** _

There was chatter outside the window, as the chatter of servants was easy to hear through open windows. Jen LuXian was not used to the aura of the Qian household, as it was different to his household in Bao Yun or the Daojing household in Gaoling. He hated the house of the golden serpent, because the Daojings were the worst sort of nobles; staunch royalists who believed in the divine right of the royal family and looked down on families, whom they saw as traitors to the crown. Jen LuXian was glad to be blacklisted from the Daojing household, just like any Beifong is unwelcome to them. He never wanted to go back to Gaoling, as long as he lived, because of what happened to him. The earth shifu was more self-conscious of his body and being touched, as a result of almost being sexually assaulted. At least, the Qians treated Jen LuXian well, despite the mistake he made in offending Madam Qian, with the presence of the Fire Nation prince in the Qian family home.

The doors of the chambers opened, for Kumi to appear with a smile on her face. She was in uniform and looked less tired, than she was before. Jen LuXian knew Kumi was very _fond_ of Ayeka, her best friend and the kyoshi warrior, who worked at the residence, as a rotating bodyguard for the Qian Clan. He sat up from the bed, he was lying down on to rest his aching muscles. The man knew his serving retinue integrated with the household servants, as it was the norm to do so. Jen LuXian had seen them together, the two kyoshi warriors, who were away from each other for years, acting like they were never separated from one another. Jen LuXian envied them, because they got that respite of happiness, while Jen LuXian was too jaded and too cold to open up to anyone.

"The servants in this household are so rude, especially towards royalty." Kumi said, in a dull tone with her arms folded.

"What about your friend?" Jen LuXian asked.

"Ayeka is fine, she has been in the household for years. The servants consider her one of them."

"Don't put yourself in Madam Qian's firing line. It was my fault that happened."

"It's just a mistake, I'm sure Master Qian will forgive you."

"I'm more worried about my family knowing. I caused this offence towards the Qians, not even a day in the city and I offended Madam Qian."

"The old lady will forgive you and it doesn't matter anyways."

"What are your plans, warrior maid?"

"Ayeka and I are planning on going out together, it's the first time we have seen each other, since I left the city."

"I hope you have a great time."

The warrior maid's tongue tutted, in a way that resembled an elderly lady ashamed of her grandchildren's foolish choices. "You will not hull yourself in here, while Ayeka and I are having fun. You are coming with us, even if this crosses the line between bodyguard and senior."

"Modernity...it's too strange and otherworldly for me. I will not go."

"I know. I will be fired if I force you, but...I can't stand you looking so jittered and stone-faced. It makes you look cold and unapproachable to people." Kumi said, her voice raising with a tingle of sadness in it, "I want you to have as much fun as everyone else."

There was an ache in Jen LuXian's chest. He was not angry at Kumi, for speaking out of turn. Jen LuXian did not mind Kumi leaving the Qian residence to go out with her friend, but he did not want to leave himself. There was no need to leave, when Jen LuXian had to earn Madam Qian's forgiveness, for the offence he caused her. All he had known about Master Qian's wife was her coming from Taku and from an important family. The warrior maid's shoulders were lowered, and had a sense of wellness about her, from the time relaxing in the residence, before he arrived later than his retinue members. Kumi stood near the curtained canopy of the earth shifu's bed, not too close to him, but close enough to tell him things that cannot be heard by anyone, especially not the Qian household servants littering around the main house.

"I heard from Daiya, one of Madam Qian's personal maids called the prince a pervert for staring at you." Kumi said quietly, knowing to lower her voice in an unknown household.

"Appalling...I never thought Master Qian, my uncle's greatest friend would allow his household staff to speak this way. In my own household, the servants kept things to themselves and were smarter about gossiping in their own quarters and not in the halls of the main residence." Jen LuXian muttered.

"We have to live with them."

"It's not a crime to look at someone."

"With what happened to you, Young Master Jen. I would be careful, but I'm sure Master Qian would not allow his household staff to be awful towards you."

"There is a swing in the residence's gardens. I want to entertain myself on it."

"I thought swings were for noble maidens."

"Master Qian does have three daughters."

The kyoshi warrior rolled her eyes. Kumi must have felt slighted when Jen LuXian took the prince's offer, to ride in the carriage with him alone. "How was the carriage ride? Did you see anything cool? Was the general rude to you?"

"No...he was courteous as always. Why would he be rude to me?"

"For a guy, who fought a civil war and had to bury the dead. It can turn any good person into a mean person."

"I buried dead waterbenders and non-benders, am I a terrible person."

"Cold and unapproachable, of course. Not a bad person, you never told Daiya, I hated her cooking to spare her feelings."

"I'm more worried about Daiya poisoning you, if I told her the truth. She doesn't like being criticised, especially by an outsider like you."

"Would she do that?"

"There are rumours of cooks in the Daojing household, poisoning the enemies of the Daojing family. Madam Daojing denies it, when a noble person asks her about it."

"Thank Kyoshi, I was never put in that household. I would have been dismissed in two days, did you see the way those Daojing young masters looked at us, disgusting elephant-rats..." The kyoshi warrior said, with repulsion in her tone.

The young master understood why Kumi, felt the way she did. Her job was to protect him from the leering eyes of anyone, who objectified him. Killing the two Daojing household guards made Kumi fearless, as it sent a message that Young Master Jen, was not to be stared at like a cat-peacock. Jen LuXian's hand grasped onto Kumi's left hand; her hand was calloused from using her weapons regularly and the harsh training she had undergone in the Kyoshi Dojo. She was still a young lady and her hands were roughed, like a long-time soldier. Guilt washed over him, with Jen LuXian being the reason why Kumi's hands were like that, because of needing protection. It has been four years, since Kumi came into Jen LuXian's service and maybe, it was time to release her, before the earth shifu ruined more of her life.

Unlike Jen LuXian, the warrior maid had a life in Republic City, before she became his bodyguard. She had friends and another life, that was unknown to Jen LuXian. It would not be right, to allow Kumi a taste of happiness, before taking her back to the Earth Kingdom and staying with him forever. It worked for someone like Su Yong, who wanted to provide for his family and working as a bodyguard for a young master, was one of the best jobs for a non-bender in the Earth Kingdom. For someone like Kumi, she was young and had a life ahead of her. Taking Kumi away from the friend she loved and the life she had, was something Jen LuXian never wanted to do. The warrior maid was paid well and saved her money to do whatever she wanted, maybe saving the money and planning a new life, with the kyoshi sister, she loved talking about every moment of the day.

"Taking my hand, Young Master Jen. How bold of you." Kumi said, in a coy manner.

The earthbending master let go, of the warrior maid's hand, not realising he was holding it. "My apologies, it was unbecoming of me."

"It doesn't matter. You are the only man, I will allow to hold my hand."

"Only woman outside my family. Never liked girls holding my hand, always pushed their offers away."

"Ayeka is letting me sleep in her room, she has extra room. I can't be like your old bodyguard and sleep in the bed with you."

Jen LuXian never would have thought of it. The warrior maid, who loved women to sleep in the same bed, with him as a man. It only happened once, and never again because of how uncomfortable it was for them, due to the fact Jen LuXian was still mourning for Su Yong and Kumi was homesick for Republic City. They never continued the practice. It was better for Jen LuXian not to get attached to Kumi, because one day she will want to leave his service, being young and having a life ahead of her. He was happy to have Kumi around, even though it was not for long, because bodyguards usually last three years, before they leave and Kumi lasted longer than the replacements, his paternal aunt Madam Jen put in front of him years ago.

The earth shifu would rather rest the day away, but it would give the Qian family a bad view of him. A lazy young master was worse than a spoiled young master. It was important for a guest to socialise with their hosts or hosting family, especially Qian Heifen, who was excited to see him again. He could not afford to ignore his hosts, and allow this opportunity to slip from his fingers. Jen LuXian was an earthbender and could fight with dao swords, but his family wanted Kumi to protect him, when travelling to another nation with unknown factors. In a way, they were right because what happened in Gaoling, proved there were people, who wanted to hurt Jen LuXian because of his fallen status or out of spite, which meant Jen LuXian needed the warrior maid. It was nice to have someone to talk to, who wasn't bitter and tunnel-minded like Su Yong. Someone who was open enough, to consider other perspectives, than their own, which was the kind of person Jen LuXian wanted in his life.

Kumi could help him navigate this strange household and this strange city with him.

* * *

The dining settee was dissimilar to the one in Bao Yun. The Qian family used what was called long tables, which was the furniture used in this nation and the Water Tribes. All sides were layered with food and the whiffs of seasoned cuts of meat cut up, made the young master's stomach rumble, despite having tea and mochi cakes earlier. Jen LuXian saw familiar foods across the banquet table, as he had food like this in Bao Yun, where the cooking methods were traditional than this household. Shifu Jen's plate was filled to the brim with food, with Master Qian sitting at the head of the table, in twin seats and Madam Qian sitting next to him. The last platters of food were brought in, revealing them to be bowls of noodle soups, with small spring onion flickers in the middle of the bowls and the longer entrees were filled with seafood, such as marinated fish of all types, fried to a crisp with seasoned meat inside and lightly seasoned shrimps at the centre of the banquet table.

On the left side of Master Qian was his eldest Qian Heifen, whose plate had no meat, unlike the rest of her family members. Jen LuXian knew Elder Miss Qian has been a vegetarian, since her teens and was more spiritual in her faith. Next to Madam Qian was her eldest son Qian Shenyang, a common friend of Jen LuXian's cousin Chou and was his sworn brother at his wedding ceremony. The Eldest Young Master of the Qian Clan always sat beside his mother, as the heir of the clan always sat next to the head of the household. In the past, Jen LuXian usually sat with his youngest cousin, Jen Meiling at meal times, because he was the son of a second son. The earth shifu had the fortunate of sitting next to Qian Heifen, who seemed pleased by the change of seating, because she usually sat next to her younger sister Qian Mingshan and the change in seating, was in no doubt a clan leader heeding to the wishes of his heiress.

The mockingbird master's twin daughters, Qian Mingyue and Qian Mingshan sat opposite each other. The two girls looked similar, but the shape of their faces made it easier for people to tell them apart. Jen LuXian was glad the girls were safe and home, but they must have suffered, from the terrible experience of being kidnapped by Equalists. The Qian family went through all the paces, to try and please their most important guest and they did. With his customary chopsticks in hand and putting a piece of marinated fish into Jen LuXian's mouth, it satisfied the short period of hunger. Jen LuXian lived the ascetic lifestyle and devoted himself into spiritual faith, to the point his elders smiled. He never found pleasure in food, as other people did, because of the nature of his lifestyle, but the Qians were using food, as a way to welcome him into their household.

Jen LuXian caught the boredom, on the face of Qian Guangli, the youngest child of the Qian family. The boy was twelve years old, the same age as young Jinora and he glared at his older sister. The young master was bemused at why a child of twelve namedays, had the gall to be bitter towards his sister. He saw that kind of face on Jen Meiling, when she was barred from her father's office, when he meet with the mayor of Chiyo Town and the sail traders. Jen LuXian understood because trade, leadership and politics were to be passed down to Jen Chou, as it was his place, as the heir of the Jen Clan. The earth shifu didn't see Jen Meiling being interested in any kind of leadership role, despite being the secondary heir after her brother and being an earthbender herself, it was one of the things Jen LuXian missed because of being away from Bao Yun.

In the Jen Clan, the rule was the eldest child inherits. Jen LuXian knew the rules in other clans were different, but the Qian Clan also followed the equal primogeniture rule. Other clans dismiss the eldest daughters in favour of younger sons, because of traditionalist views and customs. The noodle soup served was bursting of flavour, and the cooks did a pleasant job in balancing the flavours in the vegetables, as three slices of beef were eaten as well. It made Jen LuXian miss Great Aunt Ruyi's home fried wontons, whether savoury or sweet, because there was a way she made them that was unlike any wontons in the world. Whiffs of the cooked and hot vegetable side dishes, was enough for the Little Young Master Qian to dive in with his chopsticks, without a care for propriety and had thrown his manners out the window, but any hungry boy would for the sake of food in front of him.

The stiffened upper lip of Madam Qian appeared again, this time not at Jen LuXian, but at her youngest son. "Li'er...where are your manners. Ask your brother or your sisters to pass the entree of vegetables to you." Madam Qian said, in a stiffened tone. Suppressant of her visible anger at her youngest son's poor manners.

"My apologies, noble mother." Qian Guangli replied.

"That's better."

"My dear, you are too harsh on the boy." Master Qian interjected.

"If you were not so lenient with him, then you wouldn't have noticed his manners slipping away, A-Jong."

"Li'er is a growing boy and he didn't mean any harm."

A flash of fury was upon the face of Qian Mingyue, the eldest of the twins, at the sight of the entree of mushroom dumplings with sweet chilli ginger and sesame dipping sauce finished, knowing Qian Guangli took the last two dumplings in a rush, before his sisters and brother did. These mushroom dumplings were flavourful and well made, pastry golden brown and mushroom filling was softened, not seeping with oil and were delicious to eat. No wonder why they were popular in this household, to the point of two siblings fighting to for the last ones. As the guest, Jen LuXian got to take as much as he wanted, even though it made Qian Guangli and Qian Mingyue jealous, to the point of crossing their arms and slouching, out of the eye of their mother.

"Mushroom dumplings are a stable in our household, and the cause of many conflicts." Qian Heifen said, in a lowered voice at the young master's side.

Jen LuXian noticed, the Eldest Miss was keen to talk to him, without her face changing colour. The oval-shaped glasses upon her face, made her an outcast as no one in the Earth Kingdom's noble society wore them unless they were officials in the royal palaces of Omashu and Ba Sing Se. "Chou-brother and I were never that bad, to the point of taking food from each other." Jen LuXian replied.

"They are not so bad, but with mushroom dumplings is when they turn into angry unagis."

"Your youngest sister...has she always had that habit of playing with her food."

"Not really...A-Shan had a more difficult time, especially with what happened in the civil war. Mother insisted a specialist in mind sickness to be appointed, seeing the twins never escaped the Equalist prison in their minds. We all do our best to give them the space, and the help they need. They are only young girls and it shouldn't have happened to them."

"I'm perplexed..."

"The girls and A-Li are in school. Shenyang and I have jobs, to teach us about responsibilities and how the world works. Only the last two generations of our family were working, since they arrived here from Bao Yun and father hates laziness most of all, because of the hard work he and mother have done, to provide us the lifestyle previous generations of our family dreamed of. I know the Jen Clan value a useful woman, with the women I met in your household."

A slight upturn of Jen LuXian's lips, was something all the Qian Clan members saw, from where they were sitting on the settee. "Do you have any regular acquaintances, Miss Qian?" Jen LuXian asked. Usually it was normal for a guest to ask questions, about their hosting family, as it was a way for noble families to socialise with each other, outside of weddings, funerals and big celebrations. Qian Heifen was the same age as Jen LuXian, but her brother Shenyang was three years younger than him.

"I have many friends in my line of work, especially the friends I made from my schooling years."

"Is it different from the Earth Kingdom, when you visit there?"

"We have cousins in Taku, whom we visit in the summer. Mother's family is in government there."

"I'm thankful for the hospitality of your family, Eldest Miss Qian."

"Just...don't bring General Iroh here again. Father may look jovial on the outside, but any firebender's presence offends him, considering the long century of exile our family went through, just take better care next time, Young Master Jen."

"It was my mistake and I will make up for it."

"Father would have been angry at anyone else, be thankful your last name is Jen." Qian Heifen said hollowly.

A shout was heard from across the room, and it happened to come from Young Master Qian, the older one Shenyang and not the twelve year old boy Guangli wolfing down his food. "A-Fen...don't hog all of Young Master Jen's attention to yourself." Young Master Qian said, raising his voice and being laced with envy.

The young master in fuschia pink and silver robes, didn't see his mother's refined face turn to a glare, with her hand clenched into a fist. A noble madam never showed how visibly angry or upset they were, unless it came to the poor manners of their children or the face of the family being on the line. "Yang'er...do not shout at your sister. Young Master Jen will not leave tomorrow, everyone will have their turn to spend time with him."

Jen LuXian encountered young masters like this before. Petty and jealous and harmless. It was the curse, of being born into a noble family with pre-existing expectations and standards to fulfil. The Qians being a clan in exile for a century were fortunate enough, to raise the future generation in new values, new traditions and new loyalties to an emerging nation. Jen LuXian glanced at the face of Eldest Young Master Qian; he was handsome and the straight nose of the Qians was prominent on his face. Qian Shenyang was younger than Jen LuXian, which had an element of excitement and his attention seeking roused his thoughts a moment longer than necessary. As a teacher, Jen LuXian had _shameless_ thoughts in disciplining spoiled and jealous young masters, who wanted to impress him, give him lavish gifts, defend his honour and were petty towards their siblings over him.

The earthbending shifu had a certain type, he gravitated towards. He liked the ones, who were courteous and respected him. Jen LuXian was used to being disrespected, by his own peers and society for being a failure and a stain on his family. Travelling around the Earth Kingdom and the islands between the eastern and southern air temples was the only way, he could get any peace and isolate from people and the world, which shames him, instead of giving him compassion, after Su Yong's death. Society scorned Jen LuXian for daring to mourn for a servant, and being unfilial to his family. People whispered, counting down the days Jen Han will banish his unfilial nephew and cleanse the shame from the Jen Clan. Jen LuXian was fortunate, the Qian family treated him nicely, making him a part of their family, despite being a guest in their household and the city their forefathers made home for the family.

Qian Heifen chuckled, knowing being sat next to Jen LuXian, meant she had the right to his time and attention, unlike her brother, who sulked in the background. "Have you been to Ba Sing Se, after the passing of your parents." The Eldest Miss said, in a sympathetic tone.

"No...I have been twice and never again." Jen LuXian replied.

"I went on a trip myself, to look at the university, but mother hated the idea."

"Mother would never let you stay in Ba Sing Se. The royal family is rotten and the Earth Queen's heirs are weak and bend like poor foundation." Qian Shenyang interjected, "Some clan masters will throw their daughters at Elder Prince Mu without a second thought."

"I'm thankful to have a brother, who supports me."

"Chou and I are fortunate Meiling-sister is too young to leave Bao Yun, without a procession."

"Young Miss Jen should have the opportunity to travel, not be cloistered by her mother and father."

"Outside the mountains of Bao Yun are cruel, especially to unaccompanied girls."

The man was right, outside of Bao Yun region was unfriendly to travellers and young girls without protection. Jen LuXian saw it for himself, when he started hearing of waterbenders being snatched from their homes. Young brides were the favourite victim of the Crimson Matron, especially forcing them to marry her male disciples to gift them Earth Kingdom wives in exchange for their loyalty to her, to pursue the Crimson Matron's goal in bringing bloodbending out of the shadows. Bloodbending left a mark on Jen LuXian, giving him a valid reason to hate it and to shame anyone, who practiced it. His life was saved by bloodbending from a kind-hearted waterbender. Jen LuXian did not know anymore, despite having healed from what happened to him five years ago, but the scars were still there and everything changed for him.

Jen LuXian was an oddity, a man who always had a sour look on his face. His was a cold beauty, when he got older, losing his spring gentleness as a youth to age and bitterness. The burst of flavour from the fried, marinated shrimps melted on his tongue and between his teeth. If the food was like this in this household, Jen LuXian will enjoy staying here. Jovial shouts between the Qian offspring and their parents gave a feeling of family and home, similar to the family of the last airbenders. Family mattered, no matter what part of society or culture and Jen LuXian's heart ached for home, for the old mountain ranges and the shouts from Jen Chou, which made Jen LuXian miss his homeland even more. This household was going to be his home, for the time he was in the city, but it was like swapping this family for his own, by the way they were and his eyes saw reflections of his own family within them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Taku was a city formerly in the northwestern Earth Kingdom, it's currently a part of the United Republic of Nations. The city appeared in the ATLA episode The Blue Spirit and I wanted to develop the city more in current day, because Taku will appear more. This city will be explored further down, the story when the second arc begins, as it was one of the first cities the Fire Nation invaded.
> 
> 儿 (Er) is a Chinese suffix that means child. It's a suffix put in front of someone's name and used for close friends and children. In the chapter, Madam Qian uses Fen'er, Yang'er and Li'er to address her children Qian Heifen, Qian Shenyang and Qian Guangli, especially when she calls them. It's not out of order to do so because the Jen and the Qian families have been friends for generations.
> 
> 弟弟 (Didi) is the Chinese meaning for Little or Younger Brother. Jen Chou and Jen LuXian are cousins, but were raised like brothers and it's why he is referred to his cousin's didi.
> 
> 小 (Xiao) is the Chinese term for little, small or young. It's appended to a person's given name, to show familiarity and affection towards somemone. Master Qian calls Jen Luxian "Xiao Xian" because the man has known him, since he was a child and Qian Baijong attended the wedding between Jen LuXian's parents and is best friends with Jen Han. Xiao Xian is what he is called, when Jen LuXian is travellling through the Earth Kingdom by old aunties in various places, to cover up his identity and used an abbreviation of his courtesy name (Zhu Xian) to fit in where he travels to.
> 
> \- Eldest Miss is a honorfic used by Earth Kingdom society, to address the eldest daughter of any family.
> 
> \- In the Rise Of Kyoshi, the Earth Kingdom dialect is different in the north and the south. Jen LuXian usually speaks the northern dialect of his homeland. Travelling around the Earth Kingdom in his years, as a nomadic teacher, Jen LuXian picked up the southern dialect when spending his years in the southern Earth Kingdom, which makes him bilingual enough to understand the different dialects in the kingdom.
> 
> \- Not everyone will forgive the Fire Nation. The Qian family were exiled from their homeland for a century, and the current generation still hold bitterness towards firebenders and the Fire Nation because of their forefathers' exile. The Qian household staff are like their employers, being rude and saying things about Iroh, which Jen LuXian knows are not true because of the beliefs of their employers trickling down to the household staff.


	9. One Night In The City (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh meets his friends at an evening club and gets slightly drunk.

The Ruby Rook was an evening club, like no other. It was popular with United Forces soldiers and the offspring of business industrialists and government officials, coming here to escape their hectic lives. Zhu Iroh frequented clubs like this, due to the privacy and getting away from the monotony of work. Slowed versions of traditional music pieces played in this evening club, due to the owners being of Earth Kingdom descent and wanting to preserve a piece of their culture. Iroh enjoyed traditional music, as well as the new age music played in evening clubs around the city. He was more a citizen of the United Republic, than a member of the Fire Nation royal family, which was something Zhu Iroh lived with for years. Iroh served the United Forces, since he was eighteen and had the thought of retiring, the way Commander Bumi and Lieutenant Tarrick did, because they were living their lives, without worrying their families, on whether they would come back alive or in a coffin.

The man exhaled out, finishing a cup of jade wine and ordering another jar. Sitting in his usual private booth, was all in a night's service for The Ruby Rook, as a dancing room was downstairs and the prince never enjoyed dancing, unless it was with someone he knew. The last time Zhu Iroh danced was back in the Fire Nation, at the celebration Mizuki threw for him, when the elections in the United Republic ended, which meant there was no need for the United Forces, to operate in a peacekeeping capacity anymore. Zhu Iroh couldn't enjoy his own party, as he had a lot to drink to the point of returning to his bedchambers, not alone because he was never the type to go to bed alone. He refused offers, from the sons and daughters of nobility, royal ministers or the military class wanting to come into his bed.

A smile appeared on Iroh's face, when his thoughts were on Tan Meijing, the son of the headmaster of the Royal Fire Academy for Boys. Tan Meijing was beautiful, like a summer's blaze, in comparison to the cold spring of Jen Lian. The prince enjoyed Tan Meijing's company, when he was alone and needed someone to vent to. Tan Meijing was a good companion, to the point Madam Tan approved of their relationship, because it puts the Tan family in favour with the royal family. Every time, Zhu Iroh had sex with Xiao Jing, he felt guilty for using a good person to fulfil his repressed feelings over Jen Lian. He loved Tan Meijing, in a way that was different to Jen Lian, because Iroh and Xiao Jing ran in the same circles in the Fire Nation. Xiao Jing's father was the headmaster of the premiere academy for noble and military boys. Xiao Jing was a good friend to Iroh in their schooling days, and it was how they knew each other, apart from getting comfortable in each other's bedchambers.

General Iroh was the type to drink alone, by the fact he sat in the same booth, drinking the same wine and cried five years ago. His late father Yuson always told Iroh and his sisters that it was okay to cry and express feelings, no matter positive or negative. On the other hand, crying and emotions other than anger and hatred were viewed, as a weakness seventy two years ago. Things changed when Grandfather Zuko took the throne, but it didn't change the general consensus of how firebenders were supposed to be strong, even though the world was changing. The Fire Nation itself had to unlearn things, that were pushed on them for a hundred years, and learn how to be citizens of the world.

Crying five years ago was shameful, luckily only Auntie Kya, knew the reason why he was so upset, after achieving a great feat, by breaking the Xieye Sect and saving the hostages. There was a price to pay, when it came to infiltrating the cult and trying to stay alive. Su Yong died, his love was broken and guilt crippled Iroh for five years. The flashes of raining blood were seared in his mind and the sacrifice in making the choice to save Jen Lian or Su Yong. It was not what Jen Lian would have wanted, he would put the lives of others before himself. Zhu Iroh was nothing like Jen LuXian or his grandfather, he was selfish and will do anything for the ones he loves, even if it means condemning someone else to their death.

He made the selfish choice and paid for it.

The music in the club was still traditional music and Iroh's heart ached, when sound of the flute radiated the room. It made Zhu Iroh flashback eight years ago in the Cave of Two Lovers, Jen Lian playing the flute to an agitated badgermole cub, as it turned out badgermole cubs liked music, avoiding one cub chewing on the robes of Ning Renshu, the pampered young master from Omashu. Jen LuXian was the one, who should be called a prince, because of how noble and kind he was. He wasn't pampered or spoiled, because Jen LuXian travelled all over the Earth Kingdom and the islands to teach his unique style of earthbending, just like Toph Beifong did in her teenage years. Jen Lian never liked staying in one place too long, before he moved onto the next town, village or city on his nomadic journey through his nation.

_**"Jen Lian has never been home in a year. Deciding to stay with his pariah uncle in Omashu. Staying in inns and working for board and lodgings, wherever he went and helped locals with menial labour on farms or service jobs. Jen Lian stayed away from noble households, due to being an outcast in high society in the Earth Kingdom. I never would have thought, a noble young master like Jen Lian would become a nomad, more nomadic than Uncle Tenzin. The Qian household servants were just like their master and madam, but they had a right to be offended, as many Taku born people made up the Qian household staff, because of Madam Qian bringing her people into her husband's home."** _

Zhu Iroh has only been back in the city, for three months since his celebration in the Fire Nation. Another cup of jade wine was drunken, not too much or else he would be drunk, before Tarrick and Setsuko arrive to meet him. They will shame Iroh for getting drunk without them, or for not dancing with a pretty girl, to forget about the last five years tormenting him. Zhu Iroh hated blood, hated coffins and anything to do with death, because of his experience with the Crimson Matron. Seeing the matron's face for the first time with horrifying, especially when the old matron always wore red to signify the blood she spilled, to create perfect disciples. The Xieye Sect was formerly a sect and it turned into a cult, to feed the matron's fetish for bloodbending, for her own sick pleasures and killing her enemies in the Earth Kingdom.

* * *

A silhouette was outside the man's private booth, opening the door for Tarrick to enter, dressed in sea blue clothes and tied his long, untamed dark brown hair into a ponytail. The southern tribesman was brown skinned with glacial blue eyes and unruly eyebrows, with a slit on the left one. Tarrick was unashamedly handsome, coming from a family of good looking people. His nose was crooked, after a lone Equalist broke it, during their war for the city. His chiselled jaw was the main vocal point of many people's attraction to the former Lieutenant. Zhu Iroh's best friend was tall and built, like many men his age in the Southern Water Tribe, which made him intimidating to most people in Republic City. Anyone who saw beneath Tarrick's physical apperance and status as the grandson of two war heroes, they would want to be his friend, by the courtesy of him being a great person and competent warrior.

"Are you drunk for Yue's sake." Tarrick demanded, his voice was rich and husky. It was the reason why women and girls, all over the world wanted to marry him. Iroh has had a far share of girls stolen from him, because Tarrick was that damned charming and appealed to the female population of the world.

Zhu Iroh's drinking cup was empty, knowing that he was on his second cup and he desired to drink, another three or four cups of jade wine. "No...I will be after a few more cups. The jade wine is the best and heaven's greatest gift." The prince said in glee, putting down his empty cup and smiling at his best friend.

"Didn't Uncle Bumi say the jade wine was a product of that mountain region in the Earth Kingdom. What is it called?"

The prince enunciating every word, wanting to spill out the name of his beloved's homeland. "Bao...Yun..."

The former Lieutenant Tarrick sat in the plush dark brown seats, sitting away from Zhu Iroh and took an extra cup that was on the table. "I can't believe you are drinking right now. You never do, unless it's some boring formal party, we have to attend. How was the homecoming party?" The other man said, stretching his legs out and slouching back. Tarrick never cared about decorum or the set of rules Zhu Iroh was raised with. Tarrick did as he liked, just like Auntie Kya and Uncle Bumi.

"Terribly boring."

"What happened."

"Getting praised for almost dying again."

"You are too hard on yourself general, why don't you join Uncle Bumi and I in the sweet life of retirement."

"...So much work needs to be done, and I don't know who will take over from me."

"Listen sparky, my little cousins Jinora and Ikki told me, they saw you and your _lover_ holding hands." Tarrick chortled in a smirk.

Zhu Iroh laid his head on the table, never wanting Tarrick to see the pink flushed upon his face. He was better off home in his bedchambers, maybe facilitating Tan Meijing to stay with him in the royal townhouse, as an opportunity for Xiao Jing to show young Fire Nation descendents the dances from their culture. A-Jing will be pleased to see Iroh and maybe impart some of that teacher's empathy and care towards him. A broken down general, whose life was spiralling out of control on the inside. Things haven't been the same, since crossing the border into the United Republic, after the mission with the Crimson Matron and Xieye Sect was done.

"I will not stay here long."

"Going home already."

"Maybe...or leave the city for a few weeks."

"You are cowering, just because he's here. Look...what happened with that guy, the one who died is not your fault."

"I still see him in my mind, his eyes crying blood before he died."

Tarrick let out a light cough, knowing such details disgusted him. The other man was fortunate to retire from the United Forces, two months after President Raiko got onto office. Tarrick was tired of fighting, as he had a family and a lover to live for. He was the son of the Southern Water Tribe Chief and his life mattered, more than a secondborn of a reforming royal family. Sharing a jar of jade wine with Tarrick was what Zhu Iroh usually did, but the other man was a beer kind of man, because it was a popular drink in Republic City. Zhu Iroh lifted his head, sat up properly, even though he was coherent to not be drunk, because cups of jade wine were in small servings because of its alcoholic content. In a way, Zhu Iroh envied the freedom Tarrick had, since leaving the United Forces and could do whatever he wanted, like travel and he got to be with his family, whether on Air Temple Island, Kyoshi Island or in the Southern Water Tribe.

* * *

Dealing with the Crimson Matron left a scar on United Forces soldiers, who were there. It was more so for the victims, who survived her torment. For the last five years, Zhu Iroh strived to become a better leader, a stronger firebender and a selfless man. It was his goal, to make himself invisible enough that no one could hurt him, the way the Equalists and Hiroshi Sato have. His fire crystallised from an orange-yellow into an azure shade. No firebender, since Iroh's Great Aunt Azula could cultivate their firebending, to the point where the colour of the flame changed. No one, a part Setsuko Kimura, a fellow firebender knew that, because she was good at keeping secrets and was a loyal friend to him.

Zhu Iroh had begun meditation therapy, when Raiko got into office to heal from his failures and mental distress; from what happened to Iroh's ships on the shores of Yue Bay and seeing the greyish rot from the corpses of United Forces soldiers and civilians, who were killed by the Crimson Matron's disciples. Jen Lian was the centre of Iroh's healing, as it was that man he wronged and caused great pain and suffering to five years ago.

"I'm leaving the city, Iroh. Why don't you come with me?" Tarrick said, in a boisterous tone.

"I have work to do, Tarrick. I'm not retired like you and Bumi." General Iroh replied.

"I'll take Yukan to Luzao Island with me, at least he's a real friend."

"I have a duty to the city, we are not the youths we once were."

"Suit yourself."

Zhu Iroh retorted, in a harsher tone. "Go away, Tarrick."

"The girls saw you touching him, isn't that not allowed in the Earth Kingdom."

"I will never _touch_ Young Master Jen that way."

"It doesn't change the fact that you _want_ him." Tarrick said, in a lewd chuckle.

General Iroh hated it, when Tarrick said lewd things, due to the fact he lived his life without shame. Iroh was familiar with kyoshi warriors, seeing the Fire Lord's personal guards filled with women trained by the kyoshi warriors in Caldera City's Kyoshi Dojo, and having Great Aunt Suki and Auntie Kirima in his life growing up. The bodyguard Kumi unnerved Iroh to the point of backing off, as girls trained in the dojos were more violent than their island counterparts, maybe it was why Master Jen hired her. The girl was a deterrent against people, who shamelessly lusted after Jen Lian; she was friendly to the undeceiving eye, but to anyone who knew better, she was cut from the same cloth, as her fellow kyoshi bodyguards. Zhu Iroh's status as a royal family member and a high ranking officer saved him, from the warrior maid's knives, when others were not so fortunate. In the general's mind, _those_ people deserved to court death for having the gull to approach a noble young master, like Jen Lian and try to advantage of him.

As a gentleman, Zhu Iroh would never think of doing _improper_ things to Jen Lian, but his inner subconscious disagreed. That's what he had Tan Meijing for, because Iroh generally enjoyed the other man's company and he resembled Jen Lian, but with amber hued eyes and high cheekbones. Drinking his third cup of jade wine, the prince seemed calmer and less agitated mentally, because of the trouble Tarrick keeps putting on him, maybe he should leave the city and leave Iroh alone. The small servings kept the prince from getting fully drunk, because Iroh needed to be coherent for the rest of the night, no matter where he was going and who he was going to meet. Iroh was popular, due to his royal status and being the hero, who saved the city from the Equalists, but he didn't want the attention because war and death wasn't to be glorified. Iroh wanted some peace in his life, before he was called to another battle, a battle where he didn't have Bumi and Tarrick anymore.

The club was usually for the military and the new elite of Republic City, but it was the general's hangout spot, where he met up with Tarrick and Setsuko to discuss the state of their lives. Zhu Iroh's eye caught on a bottle of beer on the table, because Tarrick ordered it and will stay for a while. He appreciated the other man staying, because Zhu Iroh drove his childhood friends in the Fire Nation away from him, due his duties to the United Forces, which they didn't understand. The United Forces used to be a peacekeeping force for the new nation, but after the democratic government came into power, the United Forces was considered the military of the republic, a foreign fighting force, that made the most patriotic of Zhu Iroh's friends keep their distance from him.

"Is Setsuko coming?" General Iroh asked.

"She will be, because she hates drinking alone and I will order more." Tarrick replied.

"Didn't you have a crush on her, when she first joined the United Forces?"

"I did, but when I found out, she was a lala, I was cool with it."

"You have Katsumi."

"She has been good to me, better than what I deserve. She should have broken up with me, when I left her to save the city."

"Will she last?"

"Katsumi lasted longer than the others, but she understands the duties and responsibilities I had."

The general's tone turned bitter, despite Tarrick being his childhood best friend and being happy for him. "I'm glad for you."

"Don't be bitter, sparky. You will be happy one day, when you stop being boring and working all the time."

"I'm not boring."

"You used to be fun Iroh. Until we went to the Omashu royal wedding, you came out more forlorn than Auntie Kya, when she broke up with that woman from Ember Island."

"Do you have anything better to do than annoy me?"

"No...as your long serving best friend, I worry about you. Thankfully the meditation therapy is working, but you have to talk to your _little_ master. Clear the air and tell him the truth about how that guy died."

"It doesn't matter, he hates me. His coldness towards me is enough. I got the man he loved killed and he will never forgive me."

"It's not your fault, you hear me. The Crimson Matron tricked you and she is the one, who killed that guy."

Zhu Iroh ignored Tarrick, even though they were in a private booth in the club. He carried the guilt of the deaths of his soldiers on his back, even though Hiroshi Sato was the reason why they were dead, but Iroh was the one, who sailed into a trap and risked the lives of his division. His soldiers forgave him, but Jen Lian was a different story. The death of Su Yong broke Jen Lian, it reduced a noble and beautiful man into an empty shell. A-Lian was better now, the colour on his face returned, from the ashen white, when he was in the mist of his grief. Just because Jen Lian healed, it didn't mean the other man forgave Zhu Iroh. When it came to what happened in the clash, between Su Yong and the Crimson Matron, her last stand before she was defeated because she had no disciples to defend her.

* * *

The private booth opened again, for Setsuko Kimura to stroll in. She was an athletically built woman in maroon red clothing. Her upper tunic had hues of light orange on the hemline, despite being a soldier and not a flashy pro-bender with the tunic ending above her knees. The woman's black hair was short, a part of her hair was tied off, to look like a topknot and the amber hues in her eyes intimidated Tarrick, who poured the woman a drink. Setsuko drunk the entire cup in two swallows, knowing she was very much an enthusiastic drinker, as soldiers from the United Forces had a rest break and she decided to take full advantage of it.

"Hey, Lady Kimura. What took you so long?" Tarrick said, in a snarky tone.

Iroh caught Setsuko's mouth upturned by mere fact of being called a lady, when she didn't like it. "Don't call me a lady, idiot?" Setsuko gritted between her teeth, but it didn't faze Tarrick at all, as it was his way of making fun of her for being a noble woman in an aggressive career. The general consensus was, noble girls and women in the Fire Nation served in their nation's military or any part of law enforcement in the Fire Nation's many cities and towns, not a foreign fighting force like the United Forces.

"Tarrick..don't do that to her."

"Why...because her grandfather treats her like shit."

"Not everyone is lucky to have grandfathers like ours."

"Doesn't matter, the old man is a bitter shit and will always be for the rest of his life." Setsuko interjected, in an unhappy sigh, "My sister Miyuki is getting married, one of my grandfather's schemes to get our family to better standing, in the royal court again, because of what my aunt Naoki did to shame the family."

General Iroh cleared his throat, not wanting to say the wrong thing that will piss Setsuko off. She was sensitive, because of her troubled relationship with her grandfather. "We will be closer after all, because of your sister marrying into the Ty family." The prince said, in an optimistic tone and bringing some positivity to Setsuko's negative mood.

"I'm already your friend, general. Your most loyal soldier and will do anything for you."

Zhu Iroh was glad, seeing Setsuko smile once after drinking some of the jade wine. She was four years younger than Iroh, but he adopted her into a little sister figure, before Iroh's own little sister Rina grew up. He knew the complex situation of the Kimura family, which was why he respected Setsuko's refusal of being called a lady and only by her military title. Setsuko joined the United Forces to rebel against her grandfather Lord Kento, who was a former minister in the royal palace and she wanted to forge her own path. A path away from Setsuko's own family name and the conditions of traditional noble society constraining her, to the point of abandoning the family members she loved.

"Can I come to the wedding?" Tarrick said, with a sly smile on his face.

"Only because you want to fuck the young ladies, who are not married." Setsuko replied.

"Katsumi and I have an open relationship."

"I lived on my own for years and get paid to serve this nation. On the bright side, Miyuki's wedding is making my grandfather less irritable and friendlier to everyone else."

The prince stretched out his legs under the table, knowing he couldn't stay very long. "Are you seeing anyone, since the elections ended." Zhu Iroh asked, knowing he was out of sorts with the inner lives of his friends because of his excessive workload. The thought of training new recruits, to replenish the numbers the United Forces lost, in the battle against the Equalists and the retirements of several commanding officers, which meant Iroh had a lot of work to do, to restore the forces to its prime level, before the next head general stepped into Iroh's place.

"I'm still messing with Lau Niran, the Cabbage Corp owner's daughter."

Tarrick rolled his eyes, due to the fact of Setsuko having a peculiar taste in women, just like his Auntie Kya and Uncle Bumi, when it came to their choice of women. "Aren't all Earth Kingdom girls and boys...a bit uptight and rigid, like Iroh's little master."

"Oh...that little master, what happened."

"He just arrived in the city, staying with the old Qian family. Iroh doesn't want to get too drunk, afraid of shaming himself in front of his qin ai de." Tarrick retorted, in an impassioned exclaim, causing Setsuko to laugh after finishing the cup of beer poured for her.

The firebender man's cheeks were flustered, rouge pink appeared on his face and he couldn't hide it from his friends. Tarrick and Setsuko were not wrong. They were Zhu Iroh's closest friends, who joined the United Forces long ago to bring peace and balance to the world, until the new Avatar was ready to assume her duties. Three friends, who would have died for each other, when they were locked into battle with the Crimson Matron's fleeing disciples of bloodbenders. The battle on the outskirts of Gu Village could have been lost, until the United Forces got assistance from a local mountain tribe, whom were angry with the Crimson Matron's disciples, kidnapping their women and decided to fight, with the United Forces against them, when they were split up and on the run.

Zhu Iroh sunk within himself, the opposite of what a confident firebender should be. His friends were shameless, because they lived their lives, their own way and didn't let anyone tell them what to do. The general was a prince of a reformed royal family and had duties and responsibilities, his friends couldn't comprehend. He gave away the rest of the jade wine to Setsuko and Tarrick, who needed it more than Iroh did, considering the state of their lives. Out of all the alcoholic drinks in the world, jade wine was Iroh's favourite, since jars of it were sold all over the world; it originated from Jen Lian's homeland and it was a staple in the Earth Kingdom. The jade wine became a drink, commonly associated with sworn brotherhood and young men, drinking it during their manhood.

"I could get a job, after retiring, like Colonel Chu did working for Future Industries." Setsuko exclaimed, in a boisterous manner.

"You will only get hired, because of your status." Tarrick replied.

"What about you legacy boy, you could get any job in the world because of who your grandparents are?"

"My family worked for their status, unlike you...spoiled young miss."

A growl was heard from Setsuko, but she wasn't drunk. Zhu Iroh knew why Setsuko got angry, whenever anyone tried to call her a young miss or a lady, because she spent years trying to break away from what she was born as and making her own way in the world. The prince knew no one will forget a who a noble or royal person was in the world, because their news was always published on yearly ranking lists or the exclusive Jade Society, which was a publication that had editions published in the Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom and the United Republic. The Kimura Clan was a clan that fell from grace, especially being a family key, to establishing Fire Lord Zuko's hold on the dragon throne, against a faction of the Hasigawa family, who wanted to assassinate him to prove their loyalty to the ousted Fire Lord Ozai. The assasination attempt failed, because the other half of the Hasigawa family sided with Zuko, and killed members of their own family, for peace in the Fire Nation, the end of clan warfare and the idea of following this young Fire Lord.

For exiled members of a noble or royal family, they can remain unseen in the shadows, after their expulsion from society. Zhu Iroh knew Jen Lian was not publically banished by his family, but it was a silent banishment from his homeland and he roamed the Earth Kingdom and became a nomad. Setsuko joined the United Forces, to rebel against her patriotic grandfather and to live her life as a freewheeling lala, without the threat of an arranged marriage, like her older sister Miyuki. Iroh knew to tread lightly, when it came to Setsuko, because of her issues and how she used them to propel herself, into becoming one of the best firebenders in the United Forces.

"Colonel Kimura, refrain from exacting violence on our friend." General Iroh said, attempting to calm down his irritated friend.

"It's like everything I achieved, in the United Forces was all for nothing. Strip everything away and all I am is my family name." Setsuko replied.

Tarrick's face softened, knowing he had upset his and Iroh's mutual friend. He didn't mean it, when he said those things, because they were facts. "It doesn't matter, you are still our friend, even if you are a young miss from a fancy Fire Nation clan." The other man said, in an encouraging tone.

"Thanks, crab-face."

"Don't forget it, you owe me a bottle of beer in the future?"

"Enjoy the drinks, while you can."

"Why...Iroh...going to meet Miss Miyagi again." Setsuko said, in a haughty tone in her voice.

"No...I ended things with her, long before we saved the city from the Equalists."

"Pretty girl, she was too good for you."

The general gulped, swallowing the shame he had in heart. Pushing the table away from his legs, shuffling past the side Tarrick was sitting on. Zhu Iroh paid for his drinks and Tarrick was responsible for the remaining drinks on the table, but the other man had enough money from his trips around the world. Zhu Iroh opened the door of the private booth, to leave his friends to whatever they were talking about. He never wanted to stay in The Ruby Rook too long, because it made him look pathetic, who was alone with no lover in his life. Bitterness subsided in his chest, whenever Tarrick or Setsuko talked about their love lives and were happy. Zhu Iroh was used to being alone, shifting from one lover after another, as it did nothing to subside his feelings of loneliness and alienation from the world, but it was okay because he had his family and he had Tan Meijing in his life.

Away from the private booth he sat in. General Iroh paced towards the exit of the evening club, with more patrons in shining clothes coming in. The laughter from Setsuko was heard from a distance, even though the clear spring night had chances for anything to happen. Zhu Iroh never wished unhappiness on the people he loved, even though Iroh was bitter about the state his life had become, drinking his sorrows away and sleeping with people, whom resembled a _certain_ earthbender. Where Iroh was in his life, anything could happen by chance and a surprise could come. His position as Head General of the United Forces had become a cage, full of the politics he escaped the royal court for. Zhu Iroh dealt with the conflicting personalities on the United Republic Council, and then a sour president, who had become the civilian leadership of the United Republic of Nations.

Iroh sighed heavily, especially when Tarrick and Bumi were happier, when they retired and had their families. He wanted to move beyond his title as head general and be at peace with himself. True happiness, where Zhu Iroh had some bliss that belonged to him, a chance to be selfish for once and not get anyone killed for it. A chill came from outside the evening club, it was a light chill that was expected on spring nights, but not as cold as winter nights. Zhu Iroh had seen a cold spring night in Omashu, when he was younger and was allowed to have his youth, before he was bogged down with responsibilities and duties. Duties and responsiblities Tarrick never dealt with, because the chiefdom was an elected position in the Southern Water Tribe. A breath of fire expelled from his lips, as the general paced the streets of the lonely city, at peace because of his hard work and sacrifices, wondered amongst the ordinary folk, as if Iroh was one of them and wanted to disappear into the night.

Just like everyone else, on this one night in the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Xieye Sect is the official name of the cult of the Crimson Matron. It's called the Crimson Cult elsewhere in the world, but in the Earth Kingdom it's known as a the Xieye Sect in the Earth Kingdom, because bending sects exist as a frame for found families and martial friendships.
> 
> \- Jen Lian and Jen LuXian are the same person, but Iroh refers to him by his given name because of their years of history.
> 
> \- The original characters from the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom, whom have Chinese names have their surnames written before their first name. It's like how Toph Beifong's passport is written as Beifong Toph in Mandarin Chinese and it's the convention. (Eg. Tan Meijing, Lau Niran and Jen Lian)
> 
> \- Setsuko Kimura was originally just a name, but she was written into the story because of the lack of named female firebenders in the ATLA/LOK universe, who were not villains. Setsuko was always written to be a lesbian, because of her attitude and her desire to rebel. She is the example of the generational conflict between the current generation and the older generation in the Fire Nation, when it comes to how they live their lives and respecting tradition.
> 
> 拉拉 (lala) is the casual Chinese term for lesbian or woman loving woman. It's what Tarrick and Iroh refer Setsuko as because she is a lesbian.
> 
> 亲爱的 (qin ai de) is the Chinese meaning of beloved, dear or darling. A term of endearment said in a romantic context. Tarrick is bilingual and was taught the common language in this universe, which is Mandarin Chinese and it's written everywhere in ATLA/LOK canon text. The phrase will be used more, as Jen LuXian is Iroh's beloved person, to the point of yearning a decade for him.


	10. One Night In The City (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The general prince and the young master go on an awkward date in a longboat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for the attempted suicide referenced, the description of corpses and dead bodies, explict violence, severe depression and description of nudity in this chapter, even though it's in the tags. This story will have horror elements, when it comes to the backstories.

Outside the relative safety of the Qian estate, bustling vehicles went up and down the streets. Jen LuXian was left inside a hired carriage. He was taken by the woman protecting him, in the name of having fun and not sitting in his bedchambers. He twiddled his fingers, knowing being left alone was not the wisest decision Kumi made; she gave into the will of Ayeka, the other kyoshi girl and the one, who hired the carriage and was sent along with them. Master Qian was concerned for Jen LuXian being kidnapped out of nowhere, because of his status and reputation as a fallen man, who never bothered anyone, until he entered the crosshairs of the Daojing family of Gaoling. Jen LuXian was hyperaware of anything happening to him, because he was a foreign visitor and those were the favourite victims of the daofei in the city.

Jen LuXian jerked at the sound of beeping outside. The sounds of the city bothered him and exasperated his anxiety. He couldn't talk to the carriage driver, because she worked for the Qian family and was half-asleep. He did not want to be the odd wheel between Kumi and Ayeka, but his bodyguard was insistent in him coming with them. There was no excuses for Jen LuXian to be tired, because he and his retinue got plenty of rest on Air Temple Island, for the two nights they stayed there. For a man, who travelled through the distance of the Earth Kingdom, being tired was a symptom of a wider health issue, Jen LuXian came to terms with. He never told anyone, because people were used to seeing him, as the earthbending prodigy, to even wonder if the man had problems, with the inner workings of his spiritual chi and a spiritual doctor helped cure him.

The earth master was dressed in robes of jade green, with embroidery of the white crane motif on his robes. Wearing his colours mattered, because Jen LuXian had worn his colours, since he was an infant and throughout his life because colours gave a clan an identity and a sense of unity. Jen LuXian loved his homeland, despite not being there for over a year and a half. Distancing himself from home was difficult, but it had to be done because his family unintentionally ignored him. The Jen family put their love and excitement onto the soon to be born Jen Clan heir, as a way to distance themselves from Jen LuXian. He saw them, as his paternal family and the family, who had to raise him because the patrilineal clan mattered in the Earth Kingdom, and staying with his maternal family in Ba Sing Se would be worse than lingchi.

_**"Kumi...foolish girl. Leaving me was a mistake, no bodyguard, not even a graduate of a reputable dojo would commit. The Qian family's rotating bodyguard Ayeka wanted Kumi to herself, to the point of risking my life. I had no risks in my life, other than the incident that happened in Chameleon City. Stayed away from noble households and soiled politics, until I did a favour for Madam Pang and deliver a gift to Madam Daojing in Gaoling, that cannot be trusted with anyone else. I did the favour, for a mentally ill woman, who was my cousin's mother in law, who didn't ask for much and that delivery mission became what transpired in Gaoling with Kumi, myself and those dead Daojing household guards in the courtyard."** _

The man shook his head, cursing his kind nature under his breath. Jen LuXian's eyes were on the people passing the carriage without a blink of an eye. He wanted to be a speck, unnoticeable and not attract attention. Jen LuXian's tongue tasted vinegar, knowing dinner at the Qian household was filled with warmth and love, an environment he missed and tried to recreate in the homes of those, who allowed him to work for lodgings and then moved onto another place. As a nomad, Jen LuXian was detached from worldly things, committing himself to the ascetic lifestyle that was expected for unmarried members of his clan and seeing the world for the greyness it was. He enjoyed meeting all kinds of people, when he took the name Zhu Xian because Zhu was a common surname in the Earth Kingdom, and no one would question anything about him.

Seeking any kind of pleasure was a sin, but Jen LuXian found having his hair combed, a small token of feeling good about himself. His self-esteem was shattered to pieces, never liking how he looked in the mirror and the scar Lieutenant Ping gave him was enough to make him see himself as ugly. Jen LuXian gave up preening and fixing himself, because there was no point in dressing something that was ugly, his body followed his inner thoughts. He was jaded and lost his youthful beauty to grief and sorrow. Jen LuXian was lucky if anyone still saw him as the same young man from six years ago, who still had a life and was relatively happy. Sitting in the carriage was alienating, because it seemed Kumi abandoned Jen LuXian for her best friend, but he did not care because he put the happiness of others before his own.

He was a selfless person and it weighed heavily on his shoulders.

Nothing will happen to Jen LuXian, because his name was unknown in Republic City. On the other hand, everyone in the Earth Kingdom knew who Jen LuXian was, from the common people to the imperial class. It was why he adopted the name Zhu Xian, when travelling through the Earth Kingdom and the islands teaching earthbending. Being in remote villages and cities gave Jen LuXian a peace of mind, even though he had a complex about saving people, from poverty and from sickness. He made a promise to himself, no one else will die on his watch, knowing he wrapped so many dead bodies in white burial cloths, when the Xieye Sect was defeated. His hands ached, from preparing the withering corpses himself and wrapping the bodies in ashen white linens, until Zhu Iroh told him to stop. When Jen LuXian finished preparing Su Yong's body and his eyes widened, to the fact Su Yong still had his beauty, even in death and it caused him to sob loudly, in front of the Xieye Sect's surviving victims and soldiers of the United Forces.

A tear fell from his eye, swallowing a kind of shame no one knew about. Losing Su Yong to the Crimson Matron, his parents to sickness and his uncle being banished made Jen LuXian almost give up on his life. The world was hollow and empty, when Jen LuXian almost took two steps from a cliff outside of Bao Yun, which would have ended his life. Overwhelmed with grief and shame could do that to someone. The pain from Su Yong's death and the deaths of the Crimson Matron's hostages constricted his chi, and he couldn't bend normally for two years. Jen LuXian never told anyone that, but a spiritual doctor from the Fire Nation could tell something was wrong with him, sensing his chi flow was constricted and emotional trauma was linked to it. It took years to heal from Su Yong's death, not to punish himself for what he could not control at the time.

Jen LuXian was tired, tried physically and tired emotionally. Being jaded was survival for him and staying away from people was paramount. No one will be killed or harmed because of being in proximity to him and all the bad luck he attracted. Sitting alone in the carriage gave him time to think. Everything about Jen LuXian was bad luck, Kumi only stayed because she was paid to protect him and he was abandoned by everyone he knew, because of his reputation as a fallen man. Fallen for losing face for his family, fallen from filial piety that was the bedrock of Earth Kingdom society and fallen from the world. Jen LuXian remembered the tears of Jen Meiling, when he left Bao Yun again with Kumi and his serving retinue. He was leaving for good, knowing he had to leave the mountains and his uncle Jen Han allowed him to leave. Jen LuXian leaving his homeland will be long term and it will be a long time, before he will go back to realise he outstayed his welcome with the Jen Clan elders.

A gust of wind was heard outside, Jen LuXian clenched his hands into fists. Bad things have happened to him before, but it only showed how dependant Jen LuXian had been on Su Yong's protection for years and always relied on him. Kumi was not as dependable as Su Yong was, because he was planning on letting Kumi go, before the end of the year. He could not help, but think about the old bodyguard, who died for him and for the people, who escaped Gu Village, as a fire of sunset red consumed the village, until all that was left was ashes and shadow. This city, this modernity would be something Su Yong would like, as his parents were merchant lords and travelled often to trade in other locations in the Earth Kingdom.

The night was still young, but Jen LuXian cared little for leisure because he did not deserve it. He did not deserve the good things other people had, it was for them. A knock was sounded, at the side of the carriage, he shuffled himself to the side. The young master was aware of danger, everywhere he went. The knock persisted again, his heart was racing, not knowing whether he will be taken or was it Kumi apologising for neglecting him. His hands were trembling, but were still for the time being. He was sure the carriage driver should warn him of an intruder, but the woman was half-asleep and didn't realise what was happening. The carriage driver deserved to be dismissed by Master Qian, when they returned because laziness is something that should not be tolerated on the job, and the driver would be responsible if anything happened to him.

The earth master's hand was on the constriction that locked the doors. Jen LuXian knew what it was, because carriages in this city evolved from the ones in the Earth Kingdom, with contraptions to lock and open the doors. Such devices were intriguing, but Jen LuXian's fingers twisted the contraption for it to click open. He sat back, as the door creaked and a hand appeared in front of him. The look of the hand was familiar, as the palm was very calloused and had little scars near the lower fingers. Jen LuXian's eyes were on the hand moving towards him, not feeling any fear in his heart, as he should be. His instincts tell him, whomever the hand belonged to, did not want to do him any harm. If the person on the other side wanted to hurt Jen LuXian, they would have grabbed him out of the carriage, under the cover of darkness, because of the carriage driver as lazy as she is, would not see anything out of the ordinary.

Jen LuXian leaned forward, with his hand hanging above the other hand, that entered the carriage. It was quiet, to the point where Jen LuXian could hear his heart beating. He swallowed, as his hand was placed over the other hand, not holding the hand, but a light touch. The contact was familiar, but Jen LuXian's fingers holding the other side of the hand. His hand was not grasped in a demanding manner, more of allowing him control over his movement. It has been a long time, since Jen LuXian held anyone's hand outside of Kumi or potential suitors. It was a man's hand, he could tell because of the calloused palm and a woman's hand would be shaped differently, to a man's hand. The other hand held Jen LuXian's three fingers and the young master jolted, by the nature of it all. Jen LuXian avoided physical contact with people in general, because of the ascetic lifestyle he adopted, and he did not like strangers touching him. He then, let go of the hand, despite how common the touch between the two palms were, and how safe he felt holding someone else's hand, other than his warrior maid.

The man stood up, pushing the door open for a familiar face to appear in front of him. Jen LuXian's heart pounded against his ribcage, when Zhu Iroh appeared. His Royal Highness was as handsome as always, but his longish hair enhanced his angular cheekbones and lush lips. The shifu bit his lip, his eye staring at the other man's lips turning into a genuine smile. His outer tunic was maple red and undershirt was white, which had a part of the prince's chest exposed. Jen LuXian found it hard to look away, he had to because he was taught to respect royal figures, not objectify them. His mother Teng Jiao-Wen experienced her fair share of being objectified, which was the curse of being the most beautiful woman in the Earth Kingdom. Many suitors came from all over the world to ask for the Butterfly of the North's hand in marriage, but were rejected because praises of her heavenly beauty, giving expensive gifts and attention to her at parties was not enough for her.

Her Noble Grace, Duchess Teng Jiao-Wen did not attend to be anyone's trophy wife, especially with her kinship with the Hou-Ting Dynasty.

Jen LuXian was aware of how much he looked like his mother, which was both a blessing and a curse. He never preened himself properly for years, but his retinue did the best they could to make him look as average as possible, but it was impossible because Jen LuXian was a beauty in plain face as well. His kindly face earned people's trust, but it did something strange to the Earth Kingdom elite, it sent them into a lustful frenzy, when they looked at him and made the comparisons to his mother. Jen LuXian was fortunate to have acquaintances, who were not attracted to him and liked him because he was different to everyone else in the Earth Kingdom, who turned a blind eye to the suffering of the common people, who were not fortunate to live in places like Omashu or Ba Sing Se, which were fortified and protected from the troubles outside their walls.

_**"The hand...the palm and scarred fingers were war torn. The Zhu Prince held my hands many times before. My heart raced, beating against my ribcage and my face tightened. The butterflies were fluttering in my stomach, despite the fact of having a great meal at the Qian family's residence. The thought of being sick on his highness was a terrible possibility, but it was not a bad sickness in my stomach...but a sickness commonly associated with adolescence and the feelings of first love. My first love was Su Yong and he always protected me and did what he had to do to keep me safe, even though he served up a record of kills by any bodyguard in the Earth Kingdom. He was everything to me, and would never leave me in a carriage by myself and he would sit in the carriage with me."** _

From the steps of the carriage, Jen LuXian got off with gentle guidance with his hands being held. He knew Qian Heifen would be jealous, because she always wanted to hold his hand for years, but he never wanted her to, because intimate contact with women like that was improper. Jen LuXian could sense the colour of his cheeks changing, but he did not mind because he was standing close to Zhu Iroh, too close for what was proper between sworn brothers. It was different to Su Yong, because he was Jen LuXian's bodyguard and it was his job to be close to him. No one wanted to get close to Jen LuXian and only wanted to give him pity, because he was known as the young master, whose parents died from the wasting sickness and left him an orphan. Sworn brotherhood was a way, Jen LuXian could have friends, without the fear of being left behind and losing contact with the acquaintances he made in Omashu.

In the Earth Kingdom, sworn brotherhood between men was normal culturally, because it fostered kinship between men. Jen LuXian had more than one martial brother, because of his years spent in Omashu and learning about the southern culture there. The earth master heard from his uncle Jen Xizuan, that sworn brotherhood and sworn sisterhood was a way, for people who loved the same sex to be together, as most same sex love in the Earth Kingdom were usually born from martial friendships. He never understood love, because his first love was his bodyguard, two years older and more worldly than him. Jen LuXian was captivated by Su Yong, even though he was beginning to fall in love with someone else. A foreign student in Kong Laoshi's lectures, a firebender which was a forbidden suitor in the Earth Kingdom, because of the pain and torment the Fire Nation caused Jen LuXian's country. In Omashu, Jen LuXian saw that firebenders were the minority against the earthbending elite in the second largest city in the Earth Kingdom.

The night in the city was different; no lanterns or candlelight outside and everything was bright. Jen LuXian fiddled with the sleeves of his robes, not wanting Zhu Iroh to see the rogue pink on his face and question him. He looked closely, as the spring night reflected the glimmer in Zhu Iroh's molten gold eyes, which made the other man froze, where he was standing because Jen LuXian always liked beautiful eyes. His own eyes were obsidian brown, but had a silver spark that none of the other Jen Clan members had, because the silver spark was known for members of the Teng Clan. Jen LuXian was a mix of both his clans, but outwards he looked like any other member of his mother's clan. He had to prove himself, to be good enough for his own surname, because of the discrimination towards beautiful men, in a kingdom known for martial strength and great endurance.

"You could have refused me. You could have stayed in the carriage and ignored my hand." General Iroh replied.

"How long...have your hands been like that?" Jen LuXian asked.

"For years...it's the price of war."

"...I remember...what your hands used to look like, Your Highness."

"What did they used to look like?"

"Clear and unblemished, like mine used to be."

Zhu Iroh gazed at Jen LuXian, standing closer to where his forehead was inches away from the prince's eyes. "The thing is...I like your hands, A-Xian." The royal firebender said, in a gentler tone of voice, "I...wanted you to hold my hand."

"Why."

"Most women are afraid of my scarred hands, you are not."

"I dressed a lot of hand injuries, on my nomadic journey. Nothing is too gruesome for me."

The earth master's eyes widened, when Zhu Iroh's hand was above his head, and then patted the top of Jen LuXian's head lightly. The young master shrunk within himself, as if he received praised from Zhu Iroh for the first time. The prince caressed the top of Jen LuXian's head and the other man's eyes widened. "You're cute, when your eyes are like that." The general smiled at him, taking his hand off the young master's head. Zhu Iroh knew caressing a young master's hair was not normal, because such contact was reserved for significant others, family members and spouses.

"Take my arm." The firebender said boldly, offering his arm towards Jen LuXian.

"Why?"

"I want to take you somewhere."

"Is it an evening club?"

"No...much better."

"If the Qians know I am missing, they will have your head."

"Blame the carriage driver."

Jen LuXian could not believe the shamelessness of the Fire Nation prince. It was not a lie and the Qian family's carriage driver will be held responsible, if anything happened to him. The earth master knew no harm would come to him, whilst under Zhu Iroh's care because he will allow his honour to be stained again. Jen LuXian was not sure, where he will be taken, but he was sure General Zhu will not take him anywhere, that would shame him because the other man had the outmost respect for him. Jen LuXian was optimistic, his night will not be a grey cloud of boredom, that Kumi would have doomed him to and he will see more of the city, the prince called his home away from his country across the western sea.

* * *

Emerging from an alleyway, in another part of the city was not what Jen LuXian had in mind. His arm linked with Zhu Iroh's arm and he allowed himself to breathe for a while, and ignore the possible consequences of leaving the carriage. Jen LuXian wished to be taken out, rescued from boredom for an entire evening, because Kumi listened to Ayeka and not her better judgement as a bodyguard. An innocent sigh came from Jen LuXian's lips, knowing Kumi will throw a fit, when she realises he is missing and will tear through the entire city to find him. The Qian family will realise their bodyguard allowed their most important guest out of her sight and both kyoshi bodyguards will lose their jobs for it.

The earth master's eyes turned away, because of the comfort Jen LuXian felt with being close to Zhu Iroh. He was a man of thirty namedays, not a youth of sixteen, who wanted a friend, who did not feel sorry for him because his parents died. Jen LuXian lowered his head, against the prince's shoulder, the time they strolled through the alleyway from the carriage. His face reddened, when Zhu Iroh patted his head, because the rules on hair in the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation being the same; strangers cannot touch the hair of a noble person, unless they were a spouse, a significant other and a family member. The prince complimented Jen LuXian, calling him cute and liking his eyes. For the young master, he liked terms of endearment and being complimented because Jen LuXian was not used to people being nice to him, in this time because he was a fallen man and a black mark on his family's reputation.

It was like a labyrinth into somewhere, Jen LuXian never expected to end up. A dock was where they ended up, knowing these type of passages were in big Earth Kingdom cities, good for children with overactive imaginations and not for thirty year old jaded men. The moving water made Jen LuXian relax his shoulders, knowing he was afraid of Kumi getting into a fight with Iroh, for taking him out the carriage and leaving on his own will. It reminded him of being on the docks of Gasho Town, seeing boats coming in and out of the ports controlled by Omashu. Jen LuXian had done heavy labour on the ports of Gasho Town, when he visited the town on his journey; helping load cargo onto the ships heading south towards the state of Yi or up north to Garsai. It was before Jen LuXian started hearing about how lei tai was popular in Jinshu City, and wanted to travel there to try and beat the competition and be in a fighting ring for the last time.

Jen LuXian's eye caught on a well-crafted sampan anchored by the dock, with circular lanterns attached to the curved shelter, that was like a cabin in other boats. A sampan in sight softened his face, from a cold disposition into something pleasant. There was nothing pleasant to look at, when it came to Jen LuXian. He was a fallen man and no one wanted to get close to him. His fortunes soured and was bad luck from the former martial champion he was in his country. Glistening shades of moonlight reflected on the water, which Jen LuXian found beautiful, and he could almost see his reflection in the water. He used a part of his cascaded hair to cover the long-edged scar, that His Highness could see and be disgusted with Jen LuXian, if he did see that _ruination_ on his face.

Zhu Iroh's lips turned into a smile, but could not stop gazing at the man next to him. "Your eyes light up to the sight of an old boat, you are really are old-fashioned."

"Old like your grandfather." Jen LuXian replied, with a bite in his tone.

"There it is."

Young Master Jen looked perplexed, knowing he commented on Zhu Iroh's grandfather and expected a retort back. "What."

"That harsh tongue of yours."

"I didn't know you cared about my tongue so much, Your Highness."

"What are you hiding?"

"None of your business..."

The tone in Jen LuXian's voice thickened with anger, what did a spoiled prince from the west know about his troubles. It was leftover bitterness from five years ago, Jen LuXian never blamed General Zhu for Su Yong's death because he knew the Crimson Matron was to blame, but deep inside was another story. Jen LuXian was warned by his classmates in Omashu; the jealousy of firebenders was dangerous and how some killed their own friends over passionate love. Zhu Iroh was from a bloodline of firebenders with killing intent, but he did not seem that way to Jen LuXian. He was always courteous and kind to the earth master, never wanting to do him any harm. The man fiddled with the strands of his hair, pushing it over to hide what marred his face, never wanting anyone to see what happened to him in Chameleon City, which resulted in Kumi having to kill the useless Earth Kingdom lieutenant for it.

A warmth radiated from the prince's shoulder and Jen LuXian leaned closer, his cheek pressing onto Zhu Iroh's arm. He caught the prince's lips trembling, but he couldn't see beneath the night and the firebender's face. His hand gripped onto the general's wrist, without meaning to and Jen LuXian knew this contact was beyond what friends would do, but they were different to the sworn brothers in the Earth Kingdom. The spring chill was what Jen LuXian was used to in Bao Yun, but it didn't do him any harm for iching to be closer to the firebender's body, a perfect place of warmth and the other man didn't mind it. If the prince was bothered by the young master leaning on him, he would have pushed him away, but he allowed Jen LuXian to almost snuggle against him.

The man took a step towards the sampan, but a part of the boat jerked and the front of his foot slipped, stepping onto his robes and tripped towards the water. Jen LuXian was captured, by a pair of arms stopping him from falling into the water, and his heart was thudding against his chest. His eyes widened, his body frozen and realising he was caught. Jen LuXian gasped, before he began to fall and the idea of falling was terrible, especially when Jen LuXian slipped because he stepped on his robes. The earth master did not like being vulnerable, because it made him look weak, a weak man who needed someone else to protect him, when he was capable in protecting himself.

From behind, the pair of arms were wrapped around Jen LuXian's body and across his chest, leaning closer to the other man. "Jen Lian...are you alright." Zhu Iroh said, in a lowered voice, almost like a whisper. He held the young master tightly, not wanting to let go of him. It was sweet, if they were children exhibiting the want for human contact and not thirty year old men, pushing against each other's boundaries and treating one of them like a young miss in distress.

Jen LuXian lowered his head, his hair covering both sides of his face and his cheeks flushed. His heart thundered, body warmed by the firebender's closeness to him. The earth master and the prince were familiar with the contact they had with each other, but something like this crossed all the boundaries sworn brothers should have. _**What in the name of Oma are you doing? Blushing like a dear maiden, because His Highness saved you from a cold bath.**_ Jen LuXian ignored his thoughts, as the prince brought him to his feet. The fact this happened at night made it romantic, not that His Royal Highness had romantic inclinations towards him. Jen LuXian never thought of Zhu Iroh, a royal firebender being a _tongzhi_ , as if it was any of his business to know what the prince's preferences were and what he liked.

The earth master cleared his throat, with a hand covering the mid-section of his chest. "I'm well, Your Highness." Jen LuXian said quietly, he did not want to express what he was feeling. It was complicated, because Jen LuXian wished to have one friend, who was not attracted to him. Those friends were far and few and were the ones, who were in their homes in the Earth Kingdom and obeying their families, as Jen LuXian should be and not roaming the Earth Kingdom like a spirit's damned scrap collector.

There was no earth on the platform near the sampan. Being this close to the prince, Jen LuXian sensed an irregular heartbreak from somewhere and his face was flushed. Jen LuXian turned away from Zhu Iroh, he could not keep a straight eye on him, but lowered his gaze and sighed. The young master had not been hugged in years, in any kind of way because contact like that would overwhelm him to tears and Jen LuXian was always been a sensitive child. He wiped a slow rolling tear from his eye, when the prince let him go. The air around them chilled, compared to the homely warmth Young Master Jen sensed earlier, despite almost falling from the platform. If Jen LuXian had a choice, he would allow himself to curl up in Zhu Iroh's arms, against the other man's chest for a long time, because no one could hold him that way and not be accused of breaking their bearings.

General Iroh closed his eyes, hoping for his upper lip to stop trembling and gain some normalcy. "I will help you." The royal firebender said, taking Jen LuXian's hand with one hand and the other hand was holding the young master's waist. The earth master's throat dried, his breath was shallow when the prince's hand grasped the left side of his waist. In his existence, only jade-like beauties were treated with this much care and it was normal for young masters to treat the ladies they liked this way. It was the chivalrous way of a gentleman. Jen LuXian has seen women do it with other women, and men with other men. The _tongzhi_ couple Jen LuXian saw in Tuji held each other and kissed, when the fireworks were in the sky, in the small town on the edge of the Mo Ce Sea.

In a way, Jen LuXian envied the common folk, able to express their love so freely, in a kingdom that valued its culture, traditions and the bedrock custom of obeying the wishes of your family.

The earth master was capable, of getting into the sampan on his own, but he did not mind the help. **_What are you doing? Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom people are not supposed to love each other. If a third prince and a dragontamer can be killed for their love, what hope do you have in the world_. _What you feel is disgusting...don't act on it_.** Jen LuXian shook his head, ignoring those thoughts. Jen LuXian took the general's hand and got onto the sampan at the same time. Jen LuXian found the black water beautiful, especially when reflected in the sun or the moon. From the other side, near a misshapen lantern, the prince of the Fire Nation softened his face, allowing the youth charm that duty crushed shine through. His golden eyes reflected the light from the lantern and Jen LuXian's heart skipped a beat. It did not matter if Jen LuXian shamed himself, because any dignity he had left was gone and he did not deserve to have any, because of how unfilial he was to his family, his country and how he failed in the world.

* * *

The sampan motioned through the water, away from the dock and the land that encapsulated the city. Jen LuXian and Zhu Iroh were inside the shelter, with the people rowing the sampan from both sides of the longboat. It was a homely shelter with the outside lantern, brightly shining between them. There was a table between both men, laid with a red and gold patterned cloth and on top of it was a crimson red tea set, carefully decorated with dragons in white crafting. A teapot was in the middle of the table, it was shaped like the teapots from the Gintong Province, which were more curved than the rounded teapots from the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation. Next to the tea set was a plate of golden lily cakes, a buttery cake flavoured with pineapple, a sweet fruit that was familiar to Jen LuXian because they were a staple food in Omashu, because the farmers in Gasho Town grew this fruit in abundance and pineapples have been a staple in Omashu's cuisine for centuries.

For the last two years, Jen LuXian worked in teahouses and knew lily cakes were popular and knew how to make them by hand. A young master from a noble clan, like Jen Lian should never enter a kitchen, let alone learn how to cook and serve the common people. He was tired of the constrained atmosphere in Bao Yun, because the elders in his family treated him with indifference, but Great Aunt Ruyi had been harsher than ever, telling him to stop mourning for _that boy_. His heart ached for the old mountain ranges of Bao Yun, but he did not miss the people inside the Jen Clan. Jen LuXian's elders soured on Su Yong years before his death and wanted to get rid of him, without offending Madam Teng, who was responsible for hiring Su Yong as his bodyguard. Jen LuXian's uncle Jen Han let him go, realising that staying in Bao Yun would have worsened Jen LuXian's mental state. He didn't align with his traditional paternal family in Bao Yun and staying with his maternal family, the Tengs in Ba Sing Se would be worse, than being married to someone he did not love for the rest of his life.

The tea was poured, spilling out a dark orange liquid into the tea cups. Jen LuXian gazed at Zhu Iroh's fingers, from the corner of his eye. The prince grasped the handle of the teapot, whilst pouring the tea and gently pushing a cup towards his side. A cough broke the tension in the atmosphere and Jen Lian was amused for a while, but Iroh fiddled with his newly grown ponytail, reaching past his shoulders. A sniff from his cup, and the young master closed his eyes to take in the aroma of the blend, it was nothing like blends in the Earth Kingdom. This blend must be new or something the prince made himself. Tea blends were not easy to make from scratch, because it took years of meticulous work, to get the blend right, for it to not be too earthy, like a cooking herb or too sweet like a loquat. Jen LuXian thought himself, a tea expert because of the amount of tea blends he has tasted, consumed and made himself in his lifetime, but he never smelled anything like this blend before.

Jen LuXian sat with both his legs together, never putting one leg above the other. That behaviour was for young masters like Guo Qiuyao, the brother of Guo Yufei and a known lush in Omashu. His hands was on the tea cup, taking in another sniff of this citrus blend and took the cup to his lips, drinking the tea for himself and the mixed blend hit the tip of his tongue. Jen LuXian tasted many tea blends in the past, from noble households to common teahouses and no cup of tea tasted the same, unless he was stuck in his maternal aunt's mansion and the tea was dull and didn't have the burst of flavour common teas had in the Earth Kingdom.

A smile crept upon the earth master's lips, drinking the tea and savouring the taste on his tongue. "Your Highness, where is this blend from. I would like to purchase some." Jen LuXian's tone sounded like an excited youth, who finished mastering the intermediate forms of earthbending. He was sure this tea blend was an invention from the Fire Nation, especially when the Jasmine Dragon was the most popular teahouse business in the Fire Nation, with teahouses in every part of the nation.

General Iroh had a bashful look on his face, and he admitted. "...It's a blend...I made myself, Your Grace." The prince sat like an upstanding general, not a limb out of place and his face bashful from Young Master Jen's compliment about this orange tea blend, which was Zhu Iroh's own creation and he wanted Jen LuXian to like it.

Jen LuXian sipped the tea more, not wanting to finish it because he wanted to savour the taste. It was a unique blend, made just for him. "I never thought you a tea master, Your Highness. The lily cakes were a nice gesture, knowing how much I like them."

"Do you still play Pai Sho?"

"Yes...the common people in Omashu appreciate my skill, despite me playing the northern style than the southern style."

"Winning or losing."

The earth master chuckled, believing His Highness was endearing, by how bashful he was by a compliment from him. "Didn't you lose a game to Ning Renshu years ago?" Jen LuXian's tone turned playful, drinking more of the tea and having eaten one of the lily cakes on the plate. It was known Zhu Iroh was a winner at Pai Sho, being the great-grand nephew of a Pai Sho master and his mother, Fire Lord Izumi being a master of strategy. Eight years ago, Zhu Iroh was beaten by Ning Renshu, an avid player and played the southern Earth Kingdom style of the game, which left no room for errors and spotted a lot of Iroh's mistakes and Ning Renshu played a defensive strategy.

"I was humble enough to lose to your Brother Ning."

"Better him than the Daojing young masters, they would have destroyed the board within seconds of losing. There is one thing Kuei Daojing hates more than the Beifongs is losing, he expects his sons to be winners."

"If I played against you, I would throw the game, if you asked me to."

"Why...do you not care about winning, Your Highness? Are you used to your pride chipping away?" Jen LuXian suggested, pulling out his fan and waving it across his face. With the fan near his face, Jen Lian looked the proper young master in the Earth Kingdom's noble society. Jen LuXian was not the only noble man to use a fan. Other young masters used fans to signify they were non-benders and use it as a defence weapon, to protect themselves if their household guards fail.

In his years in Omashu, Jen LuXian knew Ning Renshu used a fan, because his spiritual formation was low. Young Master Ning was the only boy in a household of four sisters and was spoiled rotten by his parents, because of his position, as the Defence Minister of Omashu's only son and a non-bender, which meant Ning Renshu was spoiled and cloistered. Jen LuXian used fans because he protected his people and used it as a defence weapon.

"I don't want to hurt your feelings, Jen Lian."

"Losing a game of Pai Sho does not hurt anymore."

A burst of laughter came from Zhu Iroh's lips and it sounded like a chiming bell. Jen LuXian gazed further, at the prince's clothes clinging onto his body, but his outer tunic was loose compared to the undershirt that exposed his chest and a gold pendant was around his neck, with a red dragon in the middle of rubies. The dragon pendant was priceless, because only members of the Fire Nation royal family wore this pendant, no matter if they were active in the royal palace or retired on Ember Island. Jen LuXian had seen Lord Zuko and Fire Lord Izumi wear the same pendant, when they came to Omashu for the wedding between Fu Meifen, the King of Omashu's daughter and the Governor of Yi's eldest nephew Kaiden in a lavish ceremony. In the Earth Kingdom, marriage was not for love, it was the union between families and it was the reassurance of positive relations between two states, whom came together in a common peace, after a trade dispute years ago.

The earth master fiddled with the sleeves of his robes, eating another of the lily cakes on the plate, having eaten three already. Lily cakes originated from Omashu, but Jen LuXian could see Zhu Iroh developed a love for these cakes and he saw why. When word of Avatar Aang's passing came to Omashu, Iroh had only been a Sergeant in the United Forces and their ships stopped in Gasho Town to stock supplies for their next journey. Jen LuXian found the prince in his uniform, crying in an alleyway of the town. Jen LuXian enveloped the royal firebender in his embrace, allowing him to lean onto the earthbender's shoulder. The loss of Avatar Aang broke His Highness's heart into pieces, having had the Avatar, as a fixture in his childhood and in his teenage years. It was known worldwide, Avatar Aang was an important part in the lives of his friends, their children and their grandchildren, who were in the same generation as Jen LuXian and Zhu Iroh.

Two lily cakes bought from a local bakery, it was what Jen LuXian gave to an inconsolable Zhu Iroh, encouraging him to eat something. He could not believe such buttery and pineapple flavoured cakes would bond them closer. Jen LuXian knew what loss felt like, having lost his parents at thirteen and witnessing his uncle's banishment from Bao Yun. The young master was the perfect person, at that moment to console the firebender on his loss, because he had to bear that grief alone. Eating the lily cakes brought those memories back, with every bite into the buttery pastry into Jen Lian's mouth. The tea was warm, even though there was no stove on the boat and General Zhu was a master firebender, he could have made the blend at home and boiled the water in the pot to the right temperature and consistency outside of his home.

Jen LuXian's eyes looked intently, to the threads of Zhu Iroh's undershirt loose by not closing the shirt properly, or was it a deliberate taunt. This happened to Young Master Jen often; young masters and ladies divesting themselves to catch his attention. Jen LuXian's eyes burned with the sight of Eldest Lady Sun and Second Lady Ning in one of Omashu's outdoor hot springs; they were naked and gesturing him to come into the spring with them, but he denied their request. At the time, Su Yong covered his young master's eyes with his hands and muttered how Omashu's ladies were shameless and not respectable like the ladies in Ba Sing Se were with their absolute modesty. Jen LuXian smirked, at the thought of Su Yong's teeth gritting, when the young master's eyes caught the full breasts of Second Lady Ning and blushed from it. Second Lady Ning was no flowery beauty, like the young misses of Ba Sing Se were, but a full bodied woman, who gave Jen LuXian his first kiss, when they were teenagers and sat close to each other in Kong Laoshi's lectures.

After the tea and lily cakes, Jen LuXian pondered on Pai Sho. He played all styles, but was more comfortable in playing the southern Earth Kingdom style, because he spent two years in the southern Earth Kingdom, making scraps into valuable items to be sold and doing favours for people. The young master created a persona called Zhu Xian and he became him, when he left Bao Yun. Zhu Xian was a pleasant and kind man, but beautiful enough to be considered a young master from a noble family, but earned his toil as a nomad. Using a common surname in the Earth Kingdom, meant no one knew who he was, unless Jen LuXian got into trouble with a local official and his golden butterfly pendant gave him away. The butterfly pendant exposed him as a member of the Teng family, but his body was built like a member of the Jen family in the north, which confused people and they ignored him and let him go on about his normal business.

"The outer lantern brings out, the beauty in your eyes, Your Grace." Zhu Iroh said, in a haughty tone.

Jen LuXian could feel the heat on his cheeks, not wanting the prince to see him blushing indefiantly. He needed to keep a rational head on him, and not lose his composure. The earth master was rubbing a hand, at the back of his neck, he shook off the compliment like it was nothing. Jen LuXian was used to people talking about his eyes, his nose or his smile, he stiffened himself from the comments because they were going to come either way. In the Fire Nation, men were more expressive in complimenting those they found attractive, it was a nation of high passions and shameless behaviour amongst the nobility, as Jen LuXian learned from the ports of Gasho Town and the tea rooms in Omashu's royal palace. He heard such things from Guo Qiuyao, but Jen LuXian knew to never trust the word of a drunk and a whoremonger and he was sure Guo Qiuyao was over exaggerating. The rumours were on the Fire Nation's young masters and young misses having sex filled parties in Caldera City's most exclusive pleasure houses.

The earth master was not sure, with Zhu Iroh moving from sitting opposite him to sitting next to him, his warmth radiated from his body and it was typical of firebenders. The spring night persisted and Jen LuXian was in proper layers enough to be warm, but a red blanket was upon the earthbender's shoulders and wrapped around his upper body. It was as if he was a child being tucked into bed, by his parents during a cold winter in Bao Yun. Jen LuXian's pupils contracted, with this gesture being done to him, a thirty year old man, who as a child used to be wrapped in warm blankets by his noble mother, when he had nightmares about the dark spirits from the stories of Avatar Kuruk and Teng Jiao-Wen stayed with her Xian'er, until the nightmares were banished from his dreams.

Young Master Jen wrapped the red blanket around his shoulders. His heart swelled with joy, having never had anyone be this tender towards him, unless they were an old auntie in any village, trying to treat him like a child. There was an inner child inside, that was broken when Jen LuXian saw the withered corpses of his parents, when their bodies returned to Bao Yun and he was old enough to see what jade disease looked like on the edge of death. The young master remembered Zhu Iroh's father, the royal consort Yuson Oshiro died from fever and he understood how much of a fatherless boy Zhu Iroh was and Jen Lian was just as fatherless as he was. _**His Highness looks exquisite up close, but the movement between his lips...no...he might have some woman in the Fire Nation waiting for him. He compliments me because he wants to be a good host, but I want to know if he does have someone in his life, just to get a clear answer from him."** _

Jen LuXian asked bitterly, "Why spend your time with me, if you someone in your country, Your Highness?"

"What do you mean, Your Grace?" General Iroh replied softly.

The earth master cleared his throat, wanting to appear stern and unmoved, like his father's martial clan, and not the opulent beauty of his mother's clan. "You are liked and popular, you must have some young miss waiting for you to return home." Jen LuXian was brittle in his tone, difficult to hide the vinegar in his tone. He devoted himself to spiritual faith and such things were beneath him and it was a sin to wonder about things that belong to others, but the human inside could not help what he felt at this moment.

Zhu Iroh guffawed with a hand over his face, even his laughter sounded charming to Jen LuXian. Was the prince laughing at him? If he was, how dare he laugh at him, all because he was senior to Jen Lian and thought Earth Kingdom nobility were too strict and old-fashioned. "No one is waiting for me in the Fire Nation, Your Grace. I am a man of the sea, I can't take anyone with me." General Iroh replied solemnly, considering his career took him on ships and travelled the world. Not even a royal fire master could take a concubine at sea and condemn them to a life of misery. A spoiled concubine of a royal or a noble could never consent to a life at sea, because they were used to being spoiled, by their wealthy patrons and wearing their clan colours in front of their spouses.

As cruel as it sounded, Jen LuXian was glad and his heart could rest. A jolt was sent through the earth master's hand, Zhu Iroh's right hand brushed against Jen LuXian's knuckles on his hand. The red blanket wrapped around Jen LuXian's shoulders slipped off. The prince's fingers were in-between Jen LuXian's fingers, stroking along the length of his fingers. The other man was flustered, a drop of sweat rolling down behind his ears. He sensed his rapid heartbeat against his chest, all because of tender touch between his fingers. Fingers that toiled in the Earth Kingdom, doing farm work or building things with his bending, which took a lot of spiritual energy. Jen LuXian leaned backwards, savouring the sensation between his fingers, brushing against his knuckles and those warm and familiar fingers went upwards, towards Jen LuXian's face.

The prince's middle and index fingers brushing the loose hair from the young master's face, itching to caress his cheek and his eyes stiffened by something he saw. Zhu Iroh's eyes widened, when his eyes were on the long edged scar along Jen LuXian's jawline. The earth master turned away; he did not like anyone looking at the scar. "Jen Lian...what happened to you? Who did this to you?" The general's voice thickened with distain and his tone threatening. The killing intent was evident in Zhu Iroh's tone of voice. Jen LuXian was either frightened or amused, because no one defended him like this before. No one stood up for him, whilst high society beat him down, for daring to love someone below his station and dared to mourn for Su Yong so much for five years.

"Please...don't look at me, Your Highness." exclaimed Jen LuXian, never wanting to be judged for something that happened to him. "I know you think, I'm grotesque and ugly, but...this is what I was hiding from you."

"Your Grace, do you think me so shallow, that I would think that way about you?"

Jen LuXian cleared his throat and gulped, he was ready to reveal what happened to his face. "I travelled to Chameleon City, where my retinue and I would work in a local teahouse. Kumi preferred to work as a guard in a pleasure house in the city, excusing the opportunity to look at beautiful women. I wasn't sure how Daiya, Shai and Jei would react, leaving their comfortable lives in Bao Yun to join me. The madam of the teahouse I worked in had a granddaughter, who worked there and was the target for bullies because of her plain looks. The girl Xiao Liu was no jade beauty like Pei Ling, but made great tea. One afternoon, a retinue of soldiers came into the city, from a military base across the bay and were usually favoured customers of local teahouses. This pig of a man, Lieutenant Ping liked harassing local women for his own pleasure. Men like this, did things like that because a uniform gave them superiority over the common people. I stepped in to defend a group of women from Lieutenant Ping's harassment, but he didn't respond kindly to people, getting involved in his business. He pulled a sharp knife and slashed the side of my jawline."

The young master could see Zhu Iroh's face twist in disgust, but was ashamed because he was a soldier too. Cut from the same cloth, as the man who scarred Jen LuXian's face. A tear fell from the prince's eye, for what Jen LuXian told him. The general lowered his head, away from the gaze he had on the scar on Jen LuXian's face. Wondering if the wound hurt him? Did the pain of the event still hurt him? and why was his bodyguard so slow to the knife coming Jen Lian's way. It was not always like this, but Jen LuXian knew the scar on his cheek, was a testament to Kumi's failure and how he forgave her for what happened to him.

Jen LuXian had a feeling, that Zhu Iroh will never forgive Kumi for allowing him to be harmed.

"Amongst the group of women was a doctor, who treated my wound. The teahouse madam and Xiao Liu were afraid, I would die because of the blood. Everything that happened, after I was scarred was a blur to me...I didn't know Lieutenant Ping was dead, until Kumi told me when we left the city. It did not matter, because I was lucky to be alive. Your Highness, I have been in these types of situations before, it comes with my fallen reputation and people having the licence to mock me."

The sign of Zhu Iroh turning away from Jen LuXian, made his heart sink. **_He is disgusted with you. That scar ruined your face and His Highness will never like you. He will be polite to you and take you back to the Qian family's home and stay away from you._** The earth master ignored those thoughts, even though deep down, he believed them to be true. Jen LuXian could not afford to lose someone else in his life. He was expelled from noble society and wondered the Earth Kingdom. His life was an open road, with the young master teaching earthbending to those who had the potential, taught non-benders, how to fight for themselves and Jen LuXian even governed a village, for a few weeks, after his expulsion from Southern Water Tribe. It did not have the comfort of Bao Yun, knowing Jen LuXian's elders never wanted him back for shaming his family, but Jen LuXian knew he will return home one day and his cousins will welcome him.

General Iroh had a bated breath in his voice. "Jen Lian..."

Jen LuXian's face twisted in pain, to the point of cloaking away the resentment in his heart. "I know...you look at me...with pity. The same way, my uncle did when he let me go. Uncle Han was sad, just like you are now and I don't want your pity...and I..."

Before Jen LuXian could say anymore, a force of strength enveloped the young master's whole body. Zhu Iroh bringing the other man's body close to his chest and his arms around him. The earth master sensed he was cushioned by the warmth from the firebender's body and he closed his eyes and allowed himself to be comforted and enjoy it. The last time, Jen LuXian got genuine hug was from his older cousin Jen Chou and never looked back, because hugging his cousin felt like a cord between them had strengthened. Jen LuXian's head wanted to fall on the prince's shoulder, but he could not because it was inappropriate and crossed boundaries too much, too much for a royal firebender to handle his composure and noble bearing against contact so intimate from another man.

The shifu sensed Zhu Iroh's breathing, as it warmed with each exhale. Jen LuXian jerked away, pulling himself out of Iroh's embrace and moving away from where the prince was. "I imposed myself on you, Your Grace. Forgive me..." The firebender said, in a tone of reverence and a genuine sadness in his voice.

Jen LuXian murmured, "You didn't impose too much. It's...the first time...I have been comforted in a long time. Being taken care of...tenderly is what I miss about being with people I know, love and care about in this world."

"Keep the blanket."

The earth master's cheeks heated, to the point he was blushing and could be seen, from the lantern outside the shelter. "...I can't keep it, Your Highness. It's yours and I will give it back to you, when I'm done with it."

"Will you stay in the city for long?"

"No...I will send the retinue back to Bao Yun and I plan to release Kumi from my service. She is so young and I ruined her." Jen LuXian's voice was full of regret, it was not his choice to hire a young woman to be his bodyguard and he would prefer someone older than him for the job.

"Where are you planning to go?"

"Exploring the northeastern lands."

"What if you had someone to keep you company?"

"Like a bodyguard." Jen LuXian quipped.

"No...a companion, someone needs to look out for you, since you are planning to release the kyoshi girl."

"Are you offering to come with me, Your Highness?"

"It's a good time, to take a leave of absence from office and travel with you."

"Has anyone from your family travelled, Your Highness?"

General Iroh leaned back, with a leg crossed over the other. His black boots with white detailing were fine, but only the best for royalty. "My mother travelled a lot, as crown princess and meeting many people in the world. My father was not much of a traveller and prefers the comfort of home. Mizuki travelled, when she was a young scholar and it was how she and Lichen started courting each other. I never got the opportunity to travel outside the United Forces, apart from Omashu for the royal wedding and the Si Wong Desert for my grandmother's pendant."

"Would you like to travel? Run away from your duties?" Jen LuXian's tone became playful, wrapping the red blanket across his shoulders and smirking between his lips.

"If the right person asked me."

"Ready to run away from your office?"

"I would walk across miles for you."

The earth master was astounded, no one other than Su Yong would declare something like that. Jen LuXian's old life seemed like a lifetime ago, when he was declared one of the seven treasures of the Earth Kingdom, blessed by the heavens themselves and only great heroes got this title. He did not feel worthy, being amongst greats like Avatar Kyoshi and Xia Rulan. How could Jen LuXian compare of an Avatar, who put the world in order and a third prince who died to end a war. It must be for his deeds for the common people in his years of travelling the kingdom, not his martial feats when Jen LuXian was younger and his spiritual energy flowed, like the Long Crane River and was an earth master, with a reputation of being a virtuous man.

Jen LuXian and Zhu Iroh enjoyed the company, as the sampan turned from where they were and was being rowed again. The blanket was wrapped around Jen LuXian, snuggling into the red material on his shoulders and it kept him warm throughout the boat ride. He liked how shallow and quiet boat rides were, unless the shipwrights were talkative in the moment and Jen LuXian would oblige, because it would be rude not to, knowing he was not a talkative person. Jen LuXian only talked with people, he was familiar with unless something touched the man's heart, like when Zhu Iroh, laid in a bed in the White Swallow Tribe's home fighting the desert python's poison, still found time to tell Jen LuXian about his childhood, and the times he and his sister Mizuki met Avatar Aang through his visits to the Fire Nation.

He understood the prince's declaration, because loyalty from a firebender was everything, and they treasured their honour deep in their souls. Jen LuXian wondered, what Avatar Kyoshi's reaction was, when the firebender Rangi of the Sei'naka Clan swore her fealty and loyalty to follow her everywhere. It was similar to the stilled face of Young Master Jen, in reaction to what Zhu Iroh said to him and Jen LuXian's heart stopped for a moment. He did not want to forget it, because it reminded him of Su Yong and how determined his late bodyguard was in protecting him, from the scum the Earth Kingdom had to offer and killed them for him. Jen LuXian never forgot about Su Yong, even though he has been dead for five years. He treasured the years he had with his old bodyguard and the memories that sweetened, like a garden of blooming flowers.

Normality was a nice thing, something Jen LuXian craved when he arrived in this city. No disputes and no conflicts with people. The earth master moved closer to Zhu Iroh, seeing him look away from Jen LuXian in disgust because of the scar. His heart gladdened, when the firebender looked back at him. He still wanted to be in his company, even after what was revealed. Jen LuXian's stomach was a pit of anxiety, even though the orange flavoured tea had run out and the plate of lily cakes was finished. The young master tiltered his body to where the prince's right shoulder was and the contact was made. Eyes were tired, but Jen LuXian didn't want this silent night to end, knowing the man at his side would always care for him. No matter what happened between the five years and the hope of things changing, because fate was fickle, but was always kindest to its blossoming subjects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (朱贤) Zhu Xian is the name Jen LuXian used when travelling through the Earth Kingdom, after leaving his homeland to travel. It's an abbreviation of his courtesy name and Zhu being a common surname in the Earth Kingdom and the surname of the current Fire Nation royal family. It's intentional because it's Jen Lian taking Iroh's surname and signalling they will be a couple and progress towards marriage in the future.
> 
> \- A sampan is a Chinese flat-bottomed longboat. It's a boat I wanted to use in the last half of the chapter, as a way to make Jen LuXian feel at home. It will be a common longboat used in the Earth Kingdom and the United Republic of Nations.
> 
> \- Lingchi is translated from Chinese as a slow process of death. It's also known as death by a thousand cuts. It's a common saying for Jen LuXian, that he would rather be tortured or dead rather than live with his mother's opulent family in Ba Sing Se.
> 
> \- Sworn brotherhood or sworn sisterhood is ritual kinship between men or women, who pledge themselves to brotherhood or sisterhood for the rest of their lives. It's a honour higher than ordinary friendship in Chinese Confician ranking in terms of the five interpersonal relationships. It's a common feature in wuxia and xianxia novels. In the Earth Kingdom, these relationships are also a code for same sex relationships and the relationships they have to cover the fact, these pairings are lovers and use sworn brotherhood or sisterhood to continue their relationships.
> 
> \- In Chinese culture, white is the colour signifying mourning and death, which is why Fire Lord Ozai, Zuko and Azula wore white to Fire Lord Azulon's funeral. Jen Lian wrapped the dead bodies in Gu Village in that colour of cloth and spent hours preparing the dead.
> 
> \- (同志) tongzhi is the Chinese formal word for homosexuality and an umbrella term for non-straight people. Jen LuXian uses this word, to reference gay people and wonders if Iroh is tongzhi himself because of how tender and kind he is towards him. The word will be used in future chapters, when Jen LuXian and Iroh start exploring their feelings for each other.
> 
> \- Gasho Town is a port town on the western side of the state of Omashu, controlled by the rulers of Omashu themselves. It's a prosperous port town with trade from the other nations coming in and it's a regular supply stop for ships from the United Forces. It's one of the examples of the prosperity of Omashu and their influence in the southern Earth Kingdom has risen with the popular and martial Fu family ruling Omashu.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy my first fanfiction on this site.


End file.
